Bets Are Off
by Masseffect321
Summary: A Grey Warden thrust into the Galaxy of Mass effect Magic meets biotics, Tech meets Alchemy, Reapers and Darkspawn Connected? What else could go wrong? (Femshep/Liara) (OC/Traynor later) T now Potential M later Bioware's playground I just play in it. Updated Chapter 1 to fix the timeline a small bit.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Changing the stakes

"Commander if I get back to Vigil's keep alive you and I are going to talk." Dodging the arrows and bolts of Sickly yellow magic the Emissaries are throwing at me. "Alright you want to throw magic fine." Gripping my staff and readying myself I spin around the tree and fire off a Large fire ball it clears the forward ranks but the emissaries and the archers are safe. More arrows and Magic fly at me. A rockfist hits me hard in the shoulder before shattering and cutting me with the minute shards of rock. Another blast of fire and more Darkspawn burn.

"Hurr Hurr." Sounds from behind me I spin and block the sword of a Hurlock with the shaft of my staff. It hisses at me before I push it back and deliver a Walking bomb spell it charges me and I side step letting it run head long into the Mages before exploding. Leaving two magi and one of the strange new Darkspawn. The three of them ready for a big attack and I bring a Barrier to life to hopefully spare my life. I feel the Dark magic crawl across the barrier once, twice then that horrid ripping sensation of a smite. _'It's a Templar!'_

"Hurr, hurr hrglk." The Templar like 'Spawn falls back a Dagger stuck in it's chest. Turning to face the Emissaries they stare momentarily before throwing two more blasts of Dark magic one splashes on my barrier removing it the other catches my leg and starts to burn. "Hrghlk!" Looking over my shoulder I see the Templar skilled 'spawn stand shakily raise it's fist in the standard set up for a smite and launch Spinning around and countering with a wall of force magic sets off a blinding flash and sound. The next moment I am standing in a place unknown.

POV Switch Shepard Normandy SR2

{Hey Commander we got an issue in the Cargo bay.} Joker reports.

"What is it Joker? Kinda busy filling out paperwork here."

{Some chick with a wooden staff just took down Garrus, Grunt, and Zaeed.} He answers.

"How in the hell?" Looking at the ceiling. "EDI Where did she come from?"

{An unknown energy surge occurred and when Sensors were back online. She was detected Garrus and company went to investigate. She reacted violently.} The AI responds.

"I'll deal with it." Walking out of the cabin and riding the Elevator down. I step out of the elevator to find the young Krogan frozen in place. Zaeed laying on his back unconscious.

"Shepard a little help?" Grunt asks.

The girl stands there hand extended leaning heavily on a wooden staff. "Halam!" I take another step forward. "Halam!" She barks again turning to face me. I stop. "Weapons off." She orders. Slowly kneeling down and removing the knife from my boot along with the pistol at my hip.

"Easy I just want to talk."

She nods. "Emma Kathari." She points to her self.

"Kathari? That's your name?"

She nods. "Yours?"

"Camille." She motions to Grunt. "Grunt. Can you let him go?"

She lowers her hand and Grunt falls forward. "I think my legs are asleep." He responds. She giggles.

"Commander?" Garrus calls out.

"She's acting in defense Garrus. Back off."

"I would but I kind of can't move." He answers. "She did something and I-" He's cut off by falling forward. A muted thud. "COMMANDER! She dropped."

Jogging over I scoop the girl up. "The hell is she wearing?"

"Leathers from like the human dark ages." Garrus answers. Standing nearby. "Poor kid let's get her to the med bay."

We run to the elevator and ride it to the crew deck. We enter the med bay and Chakwas is ready. "Doc she gonna be alright?"

"She will just exhausted. I would advise checking her pack for anything that resembles food or drink." She answers. Opening the pack I find dried strips of meat, a few flasks of red and blue liquids, and a myriad of dried leaves, and roots. Along with empty glass bottles and vials.

"Mmmh..."

"She's waking up." Garrus calls.

"Oww...Commander I just had the..." Her eyes goes wide at us. "My things."

"Are you feeling alright?"

"My head hurts... One of the red vials." She answers. Grabbing one and handing it to her. She pops the stopper out and swallows it down. The cuts, scrapes, and large burn on her arms and legs fade. "Where am I?"

"On a ship."

"In the Waking Sea?" She asks.

"No idea where that is. But no in space."

"What is space?"

"Shepard I got this." Garrus grabs the girl's wrist and drags her to the observation lounge. "That's Space kid."

"Creators..." She whispers. "May...May I have some time alone?"

"Sure thing Kathari." We step out as she stares out into space. I walk to the elevator and ride it to my cabin before sitting at my desk and opening Security feed where Kathari is. "What's going on in your mind Kid."

{She appears to be speaking in a dead Language from before recorded History.} EDI supplies.

"Hahren na melana sahlin,  
emma ir abelas,  
souver'inan isala hamin.  
Vhenan him dor'felas,  
in uthenera na revas.

Vir sulahn'nehn,  
vir dirthera,  
vir samahl la numin,  
vir lath sa'vunin."

Her voice dies out into gentle sobs and even those too fade she climbs onto one of the benches and goes still. {She is asleep commander.}

"EDI turn off the lights in there let her rest." I leave the monitor up but head deeper into my room and grab a blanket and pillow. "No one is allowed in there. Beyond myself for the next 36 hours."

"Yes Commander." EDI responds. I leave my cabin and head to the observation lounge. Entering the room I drape a blanket over her, Lift her head and slip the pillow under it. Before turning to leave.

"Thank you." She whispers. I hear the shift of fabric and look back to see that she has pulled the blanket tight around herself. Leaving the room I reach the Elevator and take it to the CiC. Walking up behind Joker's chair.

"So Commander your letting a strange girl that wears leather armor sleep in the starboard lounge."

"Shut it Joker, she's a kid she was scared and if she can stop three veteran fighters on her own in the condition she was in? Hell she has my respect." Smirking. "Besides she reminds me of myself before I joined the alliance."

"Minus the whole throwing fireballs and freezing krogan's in place?" He jokes.

"Yeah I'm sure she could have done much worse but she seemed pretty tired."

"Commander..." A light voice asks I turn to find the girl standing there. "The voice said I could find you here I was wondering if there was someplace I could Bathe."

"Sure thing." I turn and walk with her back to the elevator. "The women's bathroom is here." Showing her the room. "There are showers inside."

"Thank you Commander." She walks up to the door and it slides open. Before she walks in. Rounding the corner and entering the Main battery.

"So when and where are we dropping this kid off Shepard?" Garrus asks.

"Garrus she has no knowledge of where she is, what technology is. We can't just dump her on the citadel. Besides she did kick around yourself, Zaeed, and Grunt she can fight."

"You are not considering recruiting this kid are you?" He turns from his calibrations. "You are... Cam. Really?"

"She fights like a soldier. And she moves faster than a Biotic in mid charge I know you saw that Vakarian."

"True. But she's just a kid Shepard." He sighs.

"I'm going to make the offer she seems like the type to not pass up a chance for some stability."

"Yeah and this ship is the picture of stable..." He rolls his eyes. "Just don't push her into it Shepard."

The door opens. And I find her standing there hand reaching for the ornate dagger on her hip eyes locked on Garrus. "Easy Kathari. He's a friend."

"Hey kid sorry for earlier." Garrus extends a hand and she looks at him funny.

"Oh right. You can't understand him here." Pressing a Translator disk to the space behind her ear. "Say it again Garrus."

"Sorry for earlier kid, Nice to meet you." His hand still floats in the air between them.

"Yeah, it was my first reaction I was in a fight before I ended up here." She nods. "Your name is Garrus?"

"Yes." He nods dropping his hand.

"What are you?" She asks and I can't help but chuckle.

"I'm Turian." He answers. She glances around. Before spotting his Rifle. She walks over and lifts it. "Easy, I can teach you if you want but..." She places a hand to his chest piece. Her eyes flash with a green light. To which she proceeds to dismantle and re assemble His rifle perfectly. "Wow what did you do?"

"Learned how to use this weapon." She answers. "May I?"

"Let's go down to the range. See what you can do." Smiling. As she turns and runs to the Med bay I see her pick up one of the large Flasks of Blue liquid and downs it before loading the rest into her pouch except for one red and one blue. She picks those up and gives them to Chakwas speaks with her for a moment before nodding and taking the vials back. Garrus and I meet her at the Elevator.

"The Doctor told me to give these to a Salarian named Mordin." She cocks her head a bit. "What's a Salarian?"

"We'll take you to meet him. Have to go near there to pick up more weapons for you to try." Garrus answers.

"Okay." A nod.

"What are those anyways you drank a red one earlier and you healed right up."

"Health potion, the blue one is for my magic." She answers.

"You drank a pretty big blue one just now."

"Needed it I was hit by a Darkspwan's anti-magic attack. Along with the mana I used to fight." She answers.

"Aren't you Human?" Garrus asks.

"Are you?" She retorts a grin in place.

"Oh you have wit." He laughs. "Your a fun one kid."

"Not a Kid." She retorts. "Became an adult two years ago."

"How old?"

"17." She answers. "Passed my rite."

"Your still a kid to us Adult hood is 18."

"Just...don't treat me like a kid. I have fought and bled. I've killed." She clenches a fist as we enter the Science lab.

"Mordin we got some samples for you."

"Our guests miracle drink?" He asks rapidly walking up. Kathari leans back her hand outstretched to him. "Yes, yes good thank you." Mordin fires off taking the vials.

"Red is healing, Blue is mana." Kathari supplies. "If you need more I can make some. Not much more."

Mordin takes a sample of the blue one. "Purified Eezo mixed with reagent. How?" She nods and removes a small packet and places it on the table.

"All I have. Please be careful."

"I will."

"Only Magi, and Dwarves can handle it without issue. Eyes bleed otherwise not pretty." She smirks. She divides the powdered mineral up giving Mordin a decent sample size. "Lyrium is Magic." She gently sweeps the rest of the powder back into it's bag and sealing it tightly. "Ready."

"She handles Eezo without worry interesting." Mordin mutters before taking a syringe and drawing a sample from Kathari. She rounds on him hands just starting to glow with a strange light. "Just a sample."

"I am no blood mage." The growl coming from her throat puts me on edge.

"Good to know, Irrelevant in the long run." Mordin answers.

"Kathari you can stay or we can drop you off but your going to need Modern weapons training."

"I'll stay. With you I have a feeling I can do something good. And the Creators would not have put me here if there was not a reason. Besides my people are gone, my race is dead, Where would I go?"

"Anywhere you want." Garrus answers. "The galaxy has no knowledge of you."

"I'll stay and fight your enemy Shepard." She restates. "Your enemy is mine, Your goal is mine, No species deserves to be hunted and culled like that, No species should be made a slave. After this if we survive The batarian race will find a new Demon to fear..." Her fist clenches and a flare of energy curls around it like fire for a moment before winking out.

"Well if your joining us then you will need armor..." She grins. "New armor."

"Oh sod off just point me where to go." She sighs.

"We may actually have to manufacture you a set and that would require you being down to your underwear." Grinning as she fidgets.

"Shut it!" She squeaks. Her cheeks flushing.

"Joker, Set a course for Omega it's not my first choice but it'll have to do."

{Aye aye Commander dropping our guest off or what?} He responds.

"Getting her era appropriate armor." That comment earns me a glare.

{Yeah I don't think her leather pads come with Shield generation capability. And those tights?} Joker teases.

"You know I can hear you and I am not particularly fond of humans." She calls out.

"Shutting up now." Joker responds after a moment.

Hours later POV Switch Kathari

Exploring the ship I find myself amazed. Rounding a corner I'm grabbed and pushed to a wall. My wrist placed between my shoulder blades. "Who the bloody hell are you and how did you get on the ship?" The smell of Ozone permeates the air. A light buzz in my ear. "Answer me."

"I am Kathari of the Dalish and I do not know." The hand holding my wrist yanks it higher pulling a yelp from me. She releases me after a moment and I vanish into the one place I know. A time later Shepard enters the room.

"I hear you had a run in with Miss Lawson." She states simply.

"That is her name?"

"It is. I forgot to bring you to her attention. Are you alright?" Shepard responds.

"I am, I was exploring getting to know my surroundings."

"The words Shem and Shemlen, What do they mean?" An innocent question.

"Quick and Quickblood. It is...was how the ancients of my people described Humans once we were eternal, never dying. The ancient humans afflicted us with the affect of short lives. Or so the legends go. Not much is remembered Our home was destroyed our history along with it what we know is little and hardly a fraction of what it once was."

"So it's an insult of sorts?"

"Yes... I try not to let my personal losses affect me but people like that Lawson woman push me wrong I am sorry."

"It's alright just do try not to kill my crew yeah?" She smiles.

"Yeah." She stands and goes to leave. "There are men and women who embrace destiny; these are the ones that change the world forever."

"What was that?" She asks.

"Just a piece of advice I heard once long ago from a crazy old woman. She was a mage, Or maybe a Dragon? Not sure, point is she said that to me I thought nothing of it till now." Smiling. "You Shepard are embracing destiny, you are changing the galaxy forever."

"I... don't know how to respond to that." She answers. "See you later."

"Yeah. See you..." Staring out into space. As the door closes.

POV Switch Shepard

The Vid feed from the Observation lounge catches Kathari acting her age she draws her knees to her chest and the Audio pick ups detect a whimper. "Shit EDI Lock the room down let no one in there she obviously doesn't want to be seen like this."

{Yes Commander.} A pause. {Shall I continue watching her?}

"Yes, but extend that watch to the door to her room if anyone tries to bypass the lock I want to know. And let me know if she tries to harm herself."

{Yes Commander.} I watch the girl for another hour before minimizing the feed. {Commander, Garrus is requesting to enter your cabin.}

"Let him in." The door hisses open.

"How's the Kid?" He asks.

"She's been crying for over an hour. I feel for her. She just lost everyone she knew, Her entire race in the blink of an eye. Her friends, her family. It's like Mindoir for me."

"Shit... Are we doing the right thing? Letting her stay on I mean?" Garrus sits heavily in the chair. He brings up the security feed. And stares at it for a few seconds. Before minimizing it again. "Hell this kid is tough. She doesn't show any of that to others just the confident, Kick ass girl."

"She's not trusting of us I aim to change that at least about myself and some of the crew." Looking to the Chrono on the wall. "It's late I'm going to visit her one last time see if she needs anything then I'm hitting the rack."

"Alright Shepard I'm heading back to the main gun, Let me know if she needs anything?" Garrus states.

"I will." Nodding.

Riding the elevator down and walking to the door I tap on it four times. "Come in." A shaky answer. The door opens. "Commander..."

"Hey... Everything alright?"

"Just fine Commander." She answers evenly the emotion I witnessed on camera missing.

"Do you need anything?" Walking around the room. I see her Staff leaning against the side of the window.

"I...I don't understand you." She stands and crosses the room her hands raised. "May I?"

"Sure." Both hands land on my shoulder's and her eyes flicker green then blue before returning to almost yellow catlike color. "Understand me better?"

"No... but I can see that your not just being nice you actually care..." A small sniffle. "Creators I thought I was done crying." Without thinking I wrap my arms around her and the action is returned after a short moment. "I..."

"Shh just let it out. You don't need to be strong all the time." She lets her walls fall and soon I feel my shoulder dampen. Gently pulling her to the couch. I sit with her as she quietly cries for the loss of her people. The loss of her family, and The loss of her friends. She pulls back.

"Thank you Commander." She smiles sadly.

"Camille." Giving her the choice.

"Camille." She nods. "Thank you."

"It's alright. I lost my entire family to..."

"Batarian Slavers at age 16, Then your closest friend during Elysium, You found her later at Torfan, you were forced to kill her due to the fact that the Batarians used her as a Shield."

"How did you...?"

"Magic has many uses Commander and those with the proper training can learn through physical contact." She answers. "Give me your hand." She takes my hand a places it gently against her own forehead. Images rip through my mind in such a way I learn everything there is to know about that particular snapshot of her life. "Fair is fair."

"You escaped the destruction of your clan by luck stumbled into a village half dead a woman found you and cared for you she again saved your life when the villagers wanted to stone you for being a mage, the village was sacked by those things 4 years later you fled with a family from the village." A shallow gulp. "How old?"

"10 it was 6 years ago for me. I lost my clan at 10." She answers.

"Damn." She yawns. "Your tired I'm keeping you up I'll get going." Standing and heading to the door I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"Please Camille stay, at least till I fall asleep." She asks.

"Okay if your sure you trust this Shemlen." Smirking as she rolls her eyes.

"About as much as I trust my magic." She responds. Walking with her the two steps it takes to the Couch. I sit next to her as she undoes the laces holding her Armor in place The shirt underneath is soaked in sweat and plastered to her skin. "Sorry Sleeping in armor leads to uncomfortable rashes even with under clothing." She wriggles the pants off and sits next to me. Before laying down and pulling the blanket over herself. "You must think of me as some frightened kid."

 _Maybe a little._ "No, I don't your acting just as you should for the circumstance."

"Soldiers make bad liars Camille." She smirks. "But thanks for trying." I sit next to her as she drifts to sleep.

"Sleep tight kid." I leave the room and head back to my cabin.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Pushing the limits

We reach Omega and With Garrus, Kasumi, and Kathari we leave the ship. Entering the Shop of the Quarian Kid. "Hey Kenn, think you could find some armor for my friend here?"

"Of course Commander. You made me getting off this station easier." He nods. Kathari looks at me for a moment. As if to say. 'She isn't wearing armor.'

"Just nothing heavy I need to be able to shift and move."

"I have a surplus Set of Commando leathers, Lightweight, Top of the line protection." Kenn offers.

He retrieves the set. And she looks it over a glint of a familiar look in her eye. "She'll take it Kenn."

"That'll be 4300 Credits with your discount Commander I have room in back if you want to put it on.

"Does it have a Omni-tool built in or no?"

"No, but I have a spare one she can have, Combat grade." He answers. Opening the case to said Omni and giving it to her. The contact between his suit and her hand allows for her to 'learn' how to use it. She put the band on and smiles. "Need any help setting it up?"

"No thank you Kenn." She smiles. And proceeds to fire up the omni tool and set it up she then slips into the back room to dress in the Commando Leathers. "Be out in a minute." She calls through the door. She steps back out. "How does it look?"

An indicator flickers to life in the corner of my vision 'Kathari Shields optimal. Health Optimal.' "Lookin' good, Everything is working now all we need for you is a visor or helmet."

"Head protection would be appreciated." She smiles.

"I have a Pistol and Smg for sale as well as a visor." Kenn offers. "Only another 4000 Credits."

"We'll take 'em Kenn and here's some extra to give you something for your pilgrimage." Smiling as I transfer 12500 credits to his Terminal.

"Thank you Commander with this I can leave the station I'm going to buy my ticket now." He activates his Omni tool and the compartments for the pistol case, smg case, and Visor open up He places the items on the counter and opens the cases. "The Pistol is a new model Carnifex modded for extra rounds per clip." He states as Kathari attaches the pistol to her right hip. And the Sleek Kassa Locust to the small of her back Her belt is still wrapped around her hip. Dagger over her left. We leave the shop and enter the main floor of the station Kathari falling behind as we walk muffled, Scrape of boot on floor and Gravely voices make me turn three batarians have her backed to a wall.

"Nice suit girlie heading to a party are ya?" One grabs her wrist and pins it to the wall Garrus growls next to me.

"Not yet." In a flash of movement her left hand grabs the dagger and slices cleanly into the Batarians neck his grip drops. Two shots are fired and the shields of her armor stop them. Her now free right hand lashes out with a torrent of fire into the shooter boiling him alive. The last batarian tries to escape only to stumble back she wrenches her dagger out of the first one's neck. Her hand no longer spewing fire draws her pistol in a fluid motion.

"May you never cause pain again." POP, POP. She turns to look at the still gurgling Batarian. She glares at him in disgust. The pistol raises. And one shot is fired right into his skull. POP. "Slaver bastards." The one she lit ablaze is still burning.

The flames die with a look and he lets out a strangled threat. "Aria will hear of this." She gives him this demonic grin. Raises her pistol and fires four shots. One to each eye.

"Not from you." She responds. Calmly. She holsters the pistol kneels down and wipes the blood from her dagger and inspects the blade. Before sheathing it.

"Kathari?"

"Yes?" She answers.

"You good?"

"Perfectly fine why?" She gives me a smile her eyes hidden by her visor. "This Aria he mentioned who are they?"

"The ruler of this rock. She runs the entire station."

"Oh... May we return to the ship?"

"Yeah." We walk back to the ship and Kathari is quiet the entire time. "Joker take us out."

"Yes Ma'am." Joker responds.

4 hours later

Docking at purgatory we are greeted by Blue suns mercenaries Kathari is walking with her staff as a cane. They give her the once over and dismiss her as a threat. _Idiots._ They keep eyes trained on Grunt and Garrus. With looks my way due to the rocket launcher on my back. They try to take our weapons before the Warden 'allows' us to keep them. He launches into a nickel tour of the facility and what he does here before leaving us at the door to processing. Entering the room a Technician informs us to go through the next door. The door opens into an empty cell. "My apologies commander but your more valuable as a prisoner than a customer. Drop your weapons and proceed into this open cell." The transmission cuts and the door on the other side of the room opens again. The mechs that come through Explode.

"Slavers..." Kathari hisses. Gone is the mousy looking personal assistant with a limp.

"They made her mad this will be fun." Grunt chuckles. We move through the hallways until we reach the controls to bring Jack out of stasis. The down side is it will also open every cell in the station. We watch Jack wake up and the Ymir mechs in the room lock onto her she spots them and A biotic corona flares, A scream of rage. An explosion rocks the room.

"We have to get down there she can't possibly take them all." Garrus comments. Exiting the control room and walking down the ramp. "Or... she can."

"Enough We came to get her off this place let's move." Going through the path Jack carved Mercs and Prisoner alike attack us all to the same end death. Kat grabs one Prisoner who ran at her with a Knife holds a hand to his forehead a black smoke rises from him before she spins and pushes him into a group of Mercs rushing at us they shoulder past the man, only to get sent flying by a gory explosion. Death awaits them when they hit the ground. "Damn." She giggles darkly

She proceed to call up a storm from thin air that rips two Ymir mechs apart. "She's unstoppable." Garrus whispers.

"Yikes." The rest of the room falls silent with only the sound of fire.

"How did you do that?" Grunt asks.

"Girl's gotta have some secrets." She shrugs.

We continue our mission and eventually we reach the room where Kuril is popping Prisoners with his assault rifle. "Your valuable Shepard, I could have sold you and lived like a king!" Kuril rants. "But you're too much trouble, at least I can recapture Jack." He fires a shot that pings off the box I am behind.

"That's not happening, your a two bit slave trader. And my friend hates slavers." Kathari vanishes and reappears closer to him unseen.

"I do the hard thing civil governments are unwilling to! This is for the good of the galaxy!" He fires at me again.

"No this is." Kat responds her hands raise and he floats into the air with a rending motion from her Kuril is ripped in half showering the inside of his shield with Turian blood and body parts.

"Got anything to eat?" Grunt asks.

"You can eat when we are back on the ship." Sighing.

Rushing down the hall where Jack went. We find her fuming about the Logo on our ship. A lone Batarian prison guard left in the hall Raising my pistol Only for a bolt of energy to slam into him causing a messy explosion. Jack looks back at us a tendril of energy still coiling in Kathari's hand. "What the hell do you want?!"

"We just saved your ass." Kathari retorts. "Show some respect."

"He was already dead just didn't know it yet." Jack answers. "Now what the hell do you want?"

"My name is Shepard and I'm here to get you off this ship."

"I'm not going anywhere with you, your Cerberus." Jack growls

Kat laughs. "Lady we are as much with Cerberus as you are."

"I'm offering to be your friend you don't want to be my enemy."

"They have a way of dying." Garrus adds.

"You show up in a Cerberus Frigate to take me away somewhere? You think I'm stupid."

"Do you really want the answer to that?" Kathari asks.

"This ship is going down in flames I have the only way out of here. I'm offering to take you with me and your arguing."

"We could just knock her out and take her." Grunt suggests.

"I'd like to see you try." Almost as soon as the last word tumbles out Jack's mouth The crackle of Electricity and the gentle tap of fingers. Lowering my hand I give Kathari a subtle gesture to not do what she is thinking.

"We're not gonna attack her."

"Good move." Jack adds. "Look you want me to come with you make it worth my while."

"Join my team and I'll do what I can for you."

"Don't make promises you can't keep." Jack responds. Then gives us what she wants.

"I'll give you full access."

"You better be straight up with me." Jack threatens. A simple look in the eyes and a nod. "Why the hell are we still standing here?"

"Move out." We board the ship and fly away from the dying station.

Several hours later POV Switch Kathari

Walking into the Shuttle bay where Shepard keeps the things for practice I see Jack looking around. "Hey you!"

"Yes Jack?"

"Let's spar. No weapons, No Biotics, Hand to hand." Jack responds.

"Someone should bring Shepard down here."

"Nah no need. I just wanna teach you how to fight."

 _Oh this will be good._ "Alright, Let us see what you got." _I hope she learns from this._

"Shit you think your tough." Jack laughs. She takes a fighting stance and swings Ducking under her fist and swinging up behind her I land a small kick to the side of her leg. She spins around and swings around and tries to land another hit. "Stand still Dammit." A low growl of annoyance. _Losing her temper already. Just like a Shem._

Just as the keeper had taught me. _"The clouded mind see's nothing."_ Jack swings again.

"Stand and Fight! Dammit!" Tapping her on the back of the head. She spins around and her Biotics activate. Only to wink out a second later the look of shock on her face as the energy is drained. Calling my staff to my hands sweeping her legs out from underneath and bring the bladed end crackling with her own energy.

POV Switch Jack

Laying on the ground staring up at the blade at the end of her staff crackling with my own Biotic energy. "Anger has no place on the battlefield, you either master it or it masters you." Kathari whispers hoarsely not even breathing hard. "You lost this fight before it ever began." With that she walks away. "Dareth Shiral Jack." She presses her hand to the door way shorting out the panel.

"Shit."

2 days later Mess hall

"Hey girl."

"Hello Jack." Kathari answers.

"Good fight."

POV Shepard

Horizon ETA 45 minutes. "Kathari, Garrus. Your with me Suit up and get ready to hit the dirt Modifications have been made to our shields."

"Yes Commander." Garrus responds. Entering the shuttle bay I hear the tell tale click of a Smg being readied.

"I am ready." Kathari calls out. "Commander you make quite a bit of noise."

"And you have super hearing." Smiling as she turns the visor over her eyes is now a light green giving her eyes a mystical look.

"These ears are not just for show." A grin in place I notice the place behind her shoulder is empty. Her staff is crossing her back at an angle. Dagger on the front of her thigh Smg on the right, pistol on the left. "I am ready when you are Commander. Mordin enters the Shuttle bay with Garrus and passes us each three injectors. "Synthetic version of Eezo Safer than drinking, Same readings, effects the same." He explains. She lifts a vial of the real stuff and drinks it down. Before sending a pulse of energy down the length of the ship exhausting what she just gained before injecting herself with the synthetic version.

She nods. "It'll do." Mordin hands her several vials of the solution he whipped up and she stores them in the pockets along her armor. She removes one of the Large Flasks and takes the empty canteen from the locker in front of her opens it and pours it in. The canteen snaps to the hip of her suit. And she lets out a quick yelp of surprise. "Oh it's magnetic."

We climb into the shuttle and launch 5 minutes later. The moment we touch the ground. She is a different person smg in one hand and staff in the other the first encounter with the Collectors gives me a new respect for her abilities. Several Collectors simply explode. "What did you do to them?"

"Walking bomb, Crushing prison. Splat." She grins. Moving through the colony more and more collectors fall to the woman along with fire from weapons I see her change clips exactly once. Husks come charging at us and They slam into a wall of force killing them all. "Even here Zombies exist."

"Not Zombies. Called Husks." Garrus offers. "Same idea but still different."

"Then allow me to create a true one to fight along side us." She turns to a intact collector corpse and does something the body jerks upright lifts it's weapon and moves to follow. It chitters and clicks for a minute.

We continue through the colony A strange looking Husk with a large pack rounds the corner and blasts Kathari into the wall behind her. "Alright Sodding arse." She stows her staff and pistol and a greenish light encompasses her. The light grows in size. And when it fades there stands a 16 foot tall black skinned horned monster the husk fires at her again and it does nothing she picks it up squeezes the husk the sac on it's back pops and she smashes it into the ground. The monster shrinks and she returns in it's place. "That is how you kill something." She confirms with a simple nod.

"By the ancients..." Garrus whispers.

The Collector runs ahead and and is shredded by shots. Downing him. We round the same corner. "KAT Freeze 'em."

"As you wish." She pops up and her shields absorb the incoming hail before a freezing wind rips through the area freezing the Collector's, Husks, and Lone Scion in place. She draws her pistol and pops off a single round per enemy shattering them. "That...That good 'nough?" She pants.

"You feeling alright? Need a break?"

"No breaks just Lyrium." She pulls out a small vial of Mordin's synthetic Lyrium and downs it Every nerve in my body tingles at the immediate effect it has on her. "Much better." We continue the path of destruction until we come across a talking collector that's trying to kill us. "It's being controlled!"

Sliding into cover next to Garrus I realize that the talking one has coordinated the rest and they are advancing on her. "Shit Garrus she's in trouble." Looking away from her for a moment I see Garrus mandibles flare wide and his bottom jaw drop.

"No she's not look." He points the Collectors fall before a storm of fire leaving the Talking one alive he throws his biotic attack and she spins underneath draws her dagger stabs and sends a shock through his system knocking it over. Before finally stomping on it's head.

"Shit..." After her display of power she drops to the ground on her hands and knees and coughs up blood. "SHIT!" Running over. "Kat where did you get hit?" She motions to her side. Her armor has a singular hole in her side The compression of her suit has kept her from bleeding out. "Let's get you patched up." Pulling out a Dose of medigel and slathering it over her wound She presses her hand to it. A blue light flares to life around her hand and the pain in her face fades. "You good to go?"

"Yeah." She nods standing up. "Need to pay attention to those Shields."

"Tell me about it, don't scare me like that."

"No promises." We move through to the center of the colony and activate the com relay EDI starts to work on the guns and just as they open fire a large insect-like creature flies in and let's loose an ear splitting screech. Kathari ducks behind cover and a harsh white light surrounds her before expanding rapidly. When it fades a massive Dragon is in her place.

"A FUCKING DRAGON!" The dragon rips into the sky with a roar and bathes the bug in a thick green acid before impacting it. Claws rip into the bug tearing it apart. When the bug burns away a light swirls around the dragon and Kathari returns. She hugs herself tightly before dropping to her knees. The ship lifts off and flies away. The defense guns chipping away the the hull.

She stands and shivers. "May I take a minute?" She asks.

"Take your time." Smiling at her. "You did good."

The engineer we ran into comes running over ordering us to chase after the collector Ship and Ash walks into the area. "Your talking to a god Delan, a ghost." Ash comments. She glances at Kathari. "Cerberus? Shepard, and your roping a kid into it?"

"I'm not a kid, And I'm working for Shepard not this Cerberus." Kathari gets right in Ash's face.

"Your a kid you may hide it well but your what 16?" Ash responds.

"I may only be 16 but I can take on a Krogan, Turian, and An ex merc with nothing but my mind and this wood staff." Kathari growls.

"Doubtful." Ash scoffs. "Not even Shepard is that good."

"She is Ash." Garrus pipes in.

Flames flicker in Kathari's hand. "Kat stand down."

"Kat, you have a pet name for her christ Shepard." Ash groans. Kathari slams Ash into the crates behind her. "Call her off."

"Kathari! Let her go!" The elven woman remains still for a moment before backing away. "Go check for hostiles and calm down." She nods and stalks off Staff planted in the ground near me.

"She has the anger of a krogan." Ash rubs her throat where Kathari's arm was pressed into it. "Damn strong too."

"You alright Ash? She didn't hurt you too bad did she?"

"It'll bruise." She answers. "But I'm fine."

"Kat's... protective she lost everyone she knew in the blink of an eye. And I think she has adopted me and a couple others as her new family."

"Shit." Ash gulps I turn and see a pillar of flame reaching into the sky.

"Yeah she was pissed."

"Shepard why are you here?" Ash asks.

"To stop the collectors, They are working with the reapers."

"Who told you that Cerberus?" She throws her arms up. "God Shepard I would have followed you to hell and back why did you lie? Where did you go?"

"I was Dead Ash, Dead or in a coma I woke up about 3 months ago."

"I'm out of here. I need to report to the citadel." She walks off.

"Commander sorry for my attitude I apologize I let my anger get the best of me." Kathari answers walking back into the center of the colony. "It will not happen again." She is looking to her feet

"It's alright Kat, Let's just get out of here." Pulling her in for a quick hug. "You know I worry about you right?"

"Yes Commander." She answers. Her arms wrap around me and she buries her face into my armor. "Thank you." And just like that she is out of my grasp and sitting nearby.

"Joker, Pick us up we've all had enough of this colony."

"Yes Commander." The shuttle flies in and hovers just off the ground the three of us climb in. "So How's the kid?"

"I'm not a Kid Lieutenant Jeff Moreau." Kat speaks up. "If you would like any treatment for your bones do remember that."

"I got my treatments Kat not much can be done."

"Remember I come from a place that diseases can be cured even ones such as yours." She answers.

"..Really?" Joker asks.

"I can give it a try Jeff. If I can or not then you can call me kid when ever you want. One of the three humans who can." She glances at me with a smile. "And one Turian."

"Well now I feel special." Joker answers. "Who are the others?"

"You will have to guess." She laughs sweetly.

"So Kid, this Turian does he enjoy big guns?" Garrus asks.

"And a sniper rifle. He is looking at me and giving me an eye that screams don't light me on fire." She answers. "I suddenly have an urge to do just that though." She leans back and is silent for the rest of the trip to the ship where she climbs out and heads into the showers. I move to follow but by the time I get there she is dressing.

"Kat is something bothering you you've been nearly silent since we left the planet." In a flash She has her arms around me and she is crying into my chest.

"I...I...just wanna go home, but I can't my home is so far from here I can not even feel the plane where my power comes from. I like you, I like most of the crew but I miss my home, My clan, My family." I wrap my arms around her. _It's finally getting to her no matter how much she insists that she is an adult she just wants to go home like a kid._ "Abelas Commander I did not mean to break down like that." She tries to pull away but with a gentle squeeze she stops. "Camille?"

"It's alright Kid if things get too hard for you just come up to my quarters EDI will let you in my door is open." Then I do something I never thought I would do. Pressing my lips to her forehead. "You need anything. And I mean anything just ask okay?"

"Yes Commander." She answers and I let her go. She walks out of the showers. And to the elevator. Washing the grime from the mission off and getting my uniform on I head up to the CiC And give TIM a call. Talk to him then go make my rounds. Stepping out of the Science lab With a handful of Vials for Kathari at Mordin's insistence I hear laughter. Walking up the bridge. I see Joker standing.

"Commander!" He calls waving a big grin plastered on his face. "Look at me!" He jumps. And I wince expecting a crack. When is doesn't come I look. And Joker is grinning wider. "Kath did some of her fancy magic and made my bones stronger then ever! She told me it wasn't permanent but it's an accumulative effect. She'll have to do it again is about a week."

"I'd do it again sooner but I only have so much actual Lyrium and I was hoping we could maybe find a mineral here that has the same effect."

{I can Scan your Mineral and when we go looking the sensors can search for it.} EDI offers.

"I'd have to be there to collect it. If anyone else handles it with out proper gear or something happens you guys could get really sick."

"How did you use it to help joker?"

"What I have is refined still dangerous in high concentrations but when mixed with the proper things and used to power the spell it becomes harmless I cast a spell that essentially gives Joker the strength of an elf. We are stronger than we look."

"May I?" Jack asks. Looking at Kathari's staff resting against the wall Jack reaches out for it. Kat nods and Jack picks it up, the crystal atop it falls to the floor and shatters The blade clatters to the ground soon after. Everyone stares at it. "..." Kathari climbs out of the Co-pilot seat picks up the shards of Crystal. Takes the wooden Stave from Jack and walks back towards the armory in silence. "Oh shit." Jack gulps.

"What happened?"

"I picked it up and the crystal fell out and shattered." She answers. "Think she can fix it?"

"I don't know Jack. Joker get us to Illium, Jack go. I'm going to go see if she's alright." Jack nods and walks to the elevator, Joker sits down and starts to plot a course. And I walk into the armory. I see Jacob watching Kat as she uses her Omni-tool and the ships micro fabrication abilities to do something with the crystal shards. "Jacob what's going on?"

"She's upgrading her staff. Her words not mine." A Metal pole stretches across the tables before lasers carve designs into it and she adds Lyrium dust to the designs they glow slightly before flashing different colors the crystal shards are floating around her slots are carved into the metal and the shards float over them and are inlaid into them before a clear seal is flash cured over them in a few minutes she is done. The lyirum dust is sealed up again and she lifts the metal staff from the table a flick of her wrist and it collapses to fit in her pocket. The wicked looking blade at the top wrapping around the top like cloth. Allowing the entire thing to become an ornate looking Metal rod. Another flick and the blade straightens and the staff grows in length. She turns to face the window looking into the Drive core holds the staff out in front of her and a large ball of fire gathers atop the blade that soon winks out and the blade is sparking with electricity.

"Perfect..." She speaks. She looks to the wooden stave left from her original. Picks it up and then finally spots me. "Oh! Commander."

"I came to see if you were alright."

"I'm fine commander the crystal was really the only magical thing about my staff before except for a few runes which I can recreate easily enough." She answers. "I was going to give this to Jack maybe teach her how to fight with a staff."

"She may like that in fact I'd like to learn to."

"Great grab a staff." She nods at the table where two other regular staves rest. "I'll be using mine so I can get used to it those ones do not collapse." She walks past before glancing over her shoulder. "And commander?"

"Yeah?" I ask looking at her.

She gives me the grin from just before she turned into a Dragon. "Don't hold back just 'cause I'm a kid." Then leaves. I grab the other two metal Staves. And exit the Armory.

POV Switch Miranda 2 hours later

"EDI Where is the commander?"

"In the Cargo bay sparring with Kathari and Jack." The A.I answers. "As they have been for nearly 2 hours. When Kathari is not using her abilities her stamina is quite remarkable."

"I'm waiting on her reports from the mission."

"She has spoken with the Illusive man already." EDI answers.

Standing and leaving the office, I walk to the elevator and ride it to the engineering deck. Looking out the window into the Cargo bay I see the Kid, Subject Zero, and The commander all wielding metal staves. I watch as the Staff that Kathari holds drops to flush with her arm and she dashes at Jack the Staff comes up and in a two handed swing crashes against Jack's. The reverberation travels up Jack's arms and is followed by Kathari's Staff coming up below Jack's and knocking it away. The end comes to just below Jack's chin. Jack nods slightly and steps back leaving Shepard and The Kid. Stepping into the elevator again I ride it down one more deck. And when the door opens I see Shepard pushing against this young girl's staff with all her enhanced strength and Kathari is holding steady. "Come on Cam is that all you got?" Kathari taunts.

"Oh stow it Lady Sparkle fingers." Jack shouts rushing in her staff raised One hand comes from Kathari's Staff and catches Jack's mid swing, brings it behind her launching Jack backwards The Second staff comes forward links under Shepard's and she twists it and Shepard pitches forward.

"Ahh!" Shepard yelps. An arm wraps around her. "I'm not hitting the floor this time."

"Nope I caught you Shepard." Kathari answers.

"Shepard I need your reports."

"Bull Lawson you don't need them I already chatted with TIM. Just give me the Datapad." She takes the Tablet from my hand and scrawls her name at the bottom. "That it Miranda or do you need more?"

"I am curious as to what you were doing."

"Kathari was Teaching Jack and I a way to fight with our biotics that focus's them inward increasing our strength and speed."

"I do much the same with my Magic It's a rather simple process but the more you practice the better you are." Kathari adds.

"Interesting."

"I would be inclined to teach the method to you but only by Shepard's request." Kathari answers flatly.

"Hmph." Turning on my heel and leaving I reach the next floor and look out the window to see the three of them Laughing. "Children..."

POV Switch Shepard

"Oh Kat you are amazing."

"I try." She answers a grin plastered on her face.

"The cheerleader looked ready to explode. When you said that." Jack claps her on the back.

"What's next for this technique?"

"Well for me I can do this." She answers and a white mist settles over her. And she actually becomes semi transparent. The mist floating around her. "It allows me to avoid some hits completely while limiting others." She closes her eyes and the white dissipates revealing her standing before us a light blush on her face. "I'm worn out from the sparring though."

"Head on up Kid we'll clean up." Jack smiles.

"Really?" She asks.

"Yeah go on we can pick up the Staves and move things back into place."

"Okay." As she walks to the elevator.

"Hey Kat?"

"Yes?" She asks.

"Grab your things your moving up to my cabin."

"Yes Commander." She answers and makes the walk into the elevator.

"Keeping her out of The cheerleader's reach?" Jack asks.

"That and Kelly's."

"Perky girl?" Jack questions while grabbing the wooden Staff and spinning it in her hand.

"Yeah. She was asking Kat a lot of uncomfortable questions."

"Damn kid can't get a break can she?" Jack sighs.

"Now she can." I smile. "You know she helped Joker."

"I heard."

"Not permanent yet but she's trying." Grabbing the last metal staff I set it in a spare locker and Jack does the same with the other Metal one. The wooden one she still holds. "Keeping that with you?"

"She gave it to me as a gift I... I didn't know what to do."

Smiling. "Just keep it safe and take care of it. She likes you."

"I will Shep. This kid is a good one. Bit strange but good."

"Well Jack she is from a different universe. Or the past not sure which but hey she uses magic like in galaxy of fantasy."

"You play that Shep?"

"It's a way to relax not that I've gotten to lately or ever since this whole reaper shit started up." Walking to the elevator. "But yeah I did. Had the whole set up to use my Biotic implants for input."

"Really?"

"Made the game more responsive." Shrugging. "And It was a way to escape."

"I was thinking The doc said that her powers create a similar field around her like biotics do for us right? Well you think she could use an Amp for like a power boost might make her able to fight longer with them." Jack asks as we wait.

"We'll be docking at Illium for a bit to resupply do some upgrades and recruit a couple specialists so maybe." Shrugging. "I'll ask her if she wants to try it." The elevator arrives and opens.

"Try what?"

"You just climbed in the elevator with out checking where it was going didn't you?" Jack asks with a smile.

"...No." Kat answers. With a guilty look. "Okay yes." Jack starts laughing. "Mean."

"Sorry kiddo but it is funny."

"I am not used to moving rooms." Kat pouts the small travel pack rests by her foot.

"We need to get you some modern clothing." Jack points out. She fishes around in her pocket and pulls out 3 gold coins, 12 slightly smaller silver ones, and an assortment of copper ones. "Those will fetch you a good sum of credits."

"They will?"

"Antique coins. Worth a fortune to the right people." Smiling. "You my Elf are going to be one rich woman."

"Nice."

"How did you get that much anyways?"

"Stole it from a Templar." She shrugs. "He was distracted so I swiped his coin purse. Got his attention and bolted. After dropping a paralysis glyph at his feet he was frozen in place for a minute."

"Stealing money."

"This was probably his entire pay... For the last 5 years."

"Wow."

"Yeah. It's still not that much." We ride the elevator to the next floor where Jack leaves. Then to my cabin entering. "The bed is big enough so you can sleep there."

"You have fish?" She looks to the tank where several fish I got the last time I was on the citadel swim.

"Yeah It's relaxing." Looking to my desk where a half finished model of the Destiny Ascension sits.

"I can see that." She smiles. She enters the lower part of the room. And sets her bag next to the couch. I watch as she reaches out to graze a hand over my Helmet. Her eyes roll back in her head and she drops to the floor.

"Shit!" Jumping over the table and scooping her up. And moving her to the couch.

"No! Don't touch that!" She cries bolting straight up.

"Kathari easy." Sitting next to her.

"Ugh..." She leans against me. "I will never submit!" A pulse of energy washes out from her.

"Whoa! Easy Kathari all friends here."

"Shepard?" Her eyes lit with a violet light. "What are doing here?"

"Where are you Kathari?"

"In the forest being restrained by Templars. Did they get you too?" She answers.

"No your not close your eyes and take a deep breath." She does as I ask. "Your in my cabin on the Ship, your having a nightmare, Right now everything your seeing is an illusion."

"But the blades... they are so real."

"No they're not. This is real." Pressing my lips to her forehead. The violet glow over her eyes flickers out. And they open. "Kat?" No answer.

I move Kat to the bed and cover her up before walking to my desk and working on my Model. The next few hours pass with only the sound of Plasti-steel model pieces clicking together. Fabric shifting. And a light gasp.

"I'm okay now... I think." She looks around.

"How do you feel?"

"I feel like a morning after Victory day. Lot of head pain and half hazy images." She whispers. Looking up I see her down a vial of Lyrium.

"Sounds like my graduation day right there." Smiling. "If your looking to take a shower there is one through here." Sliding back in my chair causes the bathroom door to open.

"Thank you but I think I may just curl up and go back to sleep really tired right now."

"Not a problem we have about a day until we reach our destination so if your feeling up to it want to spar some more?"

"I'll let you know tomorrow I know we will both be sore from today. At least I will be." She stands up walks up the steps and stands behind me. She looks to the picture frame on my desk where a picture of Liara sits. "Who's that?"

"That's Liara."

"Just a friend?"

"More than that." Smiling only to have it drop. "I can't get this to go together right."

"Let me see." She looks at the cover picture on the box and what I have built. She takes the Model as I have and takes it apart before reassembling it quickly. "There you go should fit together right now."

"Curse you and your dexterity." Chuckling as she leans in and sends a puff of air at my ear. "Hey! Stop that."

"No."

"You are a bad kid."

"Not a kid remember?"

"That is true but you still act like one at times." Grinning as her reflection rolls her eyes. A beep on my console. "I have a call. Go sit over there and be quiet for a few minutes or take a shower."

"Yes Mother." Another eye roll and she enters the bathroom.

"Commander Admiral Hackett is calling you." EDI reports.

"Bring it up in my cabin." I answer. The screen rises and Hackett connects.

"Shepard."

"Admiral."

"I have a favor to ask of you."

"Of course Sir what is it?"

"A deep cover agent has been captured by the Batarians. And I need you to extract them and take them to the base where they can finish their project. It deals with the reapers."

"I'll do it sir. My ship is docking in a day for upgrades and I can take a shuttle to do it then."

"Good. And Shepard this is a stealth op so only you if you can manage."

"Consider it done."

"Very well. Get it done I'm looking forward from hearing from you afterwards." Hackett nods disconnecting the call.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Demon reborn

Arriving over the base the shuttle takes off as soon as we touch ground. And Kathari shifts into the form of a Varren with distinctive markings. She slinks into the base. "Find Doctor Kenson if you can." I whisper into the mic and she nods her head. Before simply disappearing. Moving through the compound I hear Howls and a Rough batarian voice. "Someone go see what that damned thing is carrying on about."

A crackle on my headset. {I'm carrying on about you idiots falling for my trap.} Kat chuckles.

Smiling as I slip past the next guard station. Looking in I see that the lone Batarian in there is dead. {Jasteto station is dead every Man and Varren in there is dead.} A Batarian voice answers. {It looks as if they were killed by a poison but it matches no known poison.}

{Idiots it's Wyvern venom.} Kat whispers in my ear.

{I'm head-} The sound of feet scraping and muffled grunts. Then a telltale crack.

{Some one check that out. Leten respond are you there?}

Smooth Kat. Real smooth. Reaching the room with doctor Kenson I drop both Batarian's standing over her and get her out of the chair. "Come on my friend can only keep this up for so long."

{Friend? Your not alone?}

"Nope. She's not." Looking behind us as we run I see Kat drop from a hole in the ceiling. "That should keep the morons distracted."

"What did you do?" Kenson asks.

"Started a fire." Kat answers. "You the agent She was asked to rescue?"

"Doctor Kenson nice to meet you."

"Introductions later Miss Kenson." Kat replies. Before turning with a jump and laying down a wall of ice in the hall behind us.

"How did you do that?" Kenson asks.

"Same way I lit the fire magic." Kat smiles. "Are all humans this blind?"

"Kat now is not the time for jokes." We reach the server room. "Kenson get us a way out."

A wall of Fire engulfs the door way. "I can't keep this up for long make it quick." Kenson starts to work and I watch as Kat's breathing becomes ragged. The fire falls a little before roaring back to life. "Any time now Doctor!"

"I'm working on it." Kenson answers.

"Shepard left side Varren!" Kat calls out. Spinning around and tossing a warp bolt at the creature it stops charging and writhes in pain. A rock the size of my head slams into it killing the beast. "KENSON!"

"Almost... Got it!" Kenson shouts and the door opens. "A shuttle is waiting for us." The fire wall condenses into a singular ball before Kat sends it down the hall incinerating the 12 Batarians in the hall she stumbles back.

"Kat you good?"

"Yeah just go!" The light of shapeshifting washes over her as we make it to the shuttle bay she runs out the door and the light grows in size. A familiar roar rips through the air. And fire blasts the Batarians emplacements.

"Did she just..."

"Just get in the damn shuttle." Pushing her in and having her fly off the fires burning illuminate the beast in the sky. Another roar and she lands just in front of the hangar a torrent of fire rips into the area followed by several explosions. A light and a small raven wings into the shuttle. Before it's replaced with Kathari. Shutting the shuttle door. "Just had to didn't you?"

"We made it didn't we?" She lays back on the floor of the shuttle. "I can't move."

"Tired or injured?"

"Exhausted you realize I did 7 rapid transformations most people would be dead after 3."

"Then sleep."

"Yes Ma'am." She rolls over and closes her eyes.

"What is she Commander?"

"A friend, a warrior, and not human."

"Obviously."

Kenson explains what she was doing and about half way through it Kathari wakes up. Downs two vials of Synthetic Lyrium. And quietly listens. We reach the project base. And she shows us to Object rho we fight until a shockwave knocks us out.

POV Switch Joker

"Those two are missing EDI I'm telling you something happened."

"The Commander and Kathari's signal's are being actively blocked Jeff. I can not pinpoint... I have them."

"Where?"

"On a planetoid en route to collide with a relay in the Bahak system."

"That's the middle of Batarian space." Heading for the relay and jumping through. I see muted flashes of light from weapons fire on the planetoid which is approaching the relay. Swooping in and launching the shuttle I watch as a Massive wall of fire springs to life and the two board the shuttle. The pounding of boots.

"JOKER! Jump NOW!" Hitting the relay and jumping to Arcturus. Looking over my shoulder. I see a pained look on Shepard's face. "We're fine Joker just a little bruised."

"How'd you know I was gonna ask?"

"Cause I'm worried about her too." Shepard answers. "She's in the med bay. Getting her Implants done properly."

"Implants?"

"We got hit with some energy surge and when we woke up Kat had Implants for Biotics, but doesn't need the implants... they made her stronger. So the Doc is making sure everything is proper."

"Admiral Hackett is hailing us requesting to board Commander."

"Grant it and send him to the med bay. Where I'll be." Shepard walks back to the elevator the airlock opens and Hackett walks in. He heads straight to the elevator. Good thing we had them paint over the Cerberus Logo's.

POV Switch Shepard

Sitting in the med bay I glance over at the bed where Kathari is laying. An IV drip keeping her under for the moment. The door opens. And in walks Hackett. "Commander."

"Admiral." Standing to salute.

"How is she?" He nods to Kathari.

"Spent, Sore, and safe." Smiling at the sleeping woman. "Chakwas had to sedate her."

"Why?" He asks.

"They implanted her."

"She needs the implants no?" He questions.

"No they make her more powerful she has unique biotics." Pausing to check on Kat. "Come over here sir." He steps over and I uncover her ear. "Look."

"Pointed ears?"

"An elf."

"She is not human then. A new species?"

"An extinct one."

"She just a kid." He states.

"This kid has saved my life, Proven herself in two missions and been through hell. Learning what happened to her people. This ship is her home now. The ground team... most of it her family."

"I see." He nods. "Destroying that relay..."

"I tried to warn those that lived in the system. But Kenson jammed the signal I'm not a tech person and Kat hardly knows how to work her omni tool." The girl in question sits up. "Hey Kat how are you feeling?"

"Like I was kicked by a halla." She answers.

"And what is that?" Hackett asks.

"It's a Deer my people use...used to pull our homes." She answers. "Who are you?"

"Admiral Hackett." Hackett answers. Extending his hand.

"Hello sir." She takes his hand and her eyes flash green with her power before becoming her usual color again.

"Interesting eyes you have there."

"Oh that I was just learning. A simple flash of knowledge." She smiles.

"She's able to learn through contact at will." I answer.

"Commander may I go get something to eat?"

"Admiral?"

"Yes."

"Go on Kat if you want to talk I'll be up when I'm done here." She nods and walks out of the Med bay before crossing to Rupert and getting a cold bowl of stew. She sits at an empty table and Hackett watches as the bowl begins to steam. "One of her many abilities. Fire and electricity seem to be her favorite choices."

"I see." he nods.

"The batarians will want your head Commander."

"I have job to do sir until I stop the collectors I can not go elsewhere."

"I can keep this quiet for a while."

"After I finish my mission I will come willingly."

"Very well and what about the kid?"

"She was there. I can guess that they will want her too."

"I see." He nods before turning on his heel and heading for the door. "Thank you commander."

"Sir." Nodding He exits the med bay and approaches Kat says something she responds and nods. He smiles and walks to the elevator.

Exiting the med Bay I walk over to her. "Hello Commander." She greets.

"What did Hackett say to you?"

"Just that the batarians may want to see my head on a pike. Like yours. I responded with only those that survived." She smiles.

"Kat after this mission if we survive I want you to know that I will be turning myself over to the Alliance."

"Then I will do the same." She answers.

"You don't have to when I do that I'll be on trial for destroying a system."

"I was there Commander I am as much to blame as you." A response. "You face the consequences of something we could not prevent I will not sit by and let that happen Commander."

"Kat..."

"Do not get all protective on me Commander. I'm a big girl." She smiles. "You taken time to make me feel at home, Make me feel welcomed, trusted me when you should have no reason to. I will not let you take the fall for something we both did."

"Damn I don't know what to say." Smiling at her. "Alright you convinced me I'll stop babying you some."

"Thank you." She takes her empty tray back to Rupert and heads for the elevator. Walking up to the cook/janitor.

"Hey Commander."

"Hey Rupert how is everything?"

"Strangest thing since she came on board all my dishes are receiving a lot of praise."

"She's used to eating more for necessity than because she wants to." Chuckling. "Besides personally I think the crew is a little afraid of her."

"No kidding, When Lawson grabbed her the entire mess went Silent that glare..." He shivers.

"I imagine it was."

"I like her Commander she is like a breath of fresh air." He grins wiping down the counter. "Looking for some grub?"

"No thanks Rupert just checking in getting a read on things."

"Well things are good here." He answers. "The kid seemed distracted though."

"Thanks." Heading to the elevator I tap my ear piece.

{...And then the commander has the nerve to call for a pick up from an exploding Volcano.} Joker states.

"Telling stories again Joker?" Smiling.

{Oh..Shi Commander what do you need?}

"Set course for Illium again we have people to pick up there."

{While you were out Commander. We got a dossier for Tali. We are able to jump there from here.} He responds.

"Do it."

"Yes Ma'am." Joker answers. "Your gonna love Tali, Kath. And she's going to love you."

"More pokes and prodding I get that enough from Mordin and Doctor Chakwas." Kat grumbles.

"Oh you'll be fine Tali will just ask questions." Joker responds. "Go get some sleep you look ready to drop."

"And that is the second person to kick me out." Kat chuckles. "Fine I'll go."

"Second?"

"Jack told me get lost and get some sleep." She answers.

"Ahh."

"I'm heading to bed."

"Joker?"

"She's dodging Kelly... and into the Elevator she goes." He answers.

"She forgot to check where it's going again I just called it." Laughing to myself. I cut the connection to Joker. The door opens. "Hello you forgot to see where it was heading."

"No I looked." She responds. "Wanted to talk with you anyways."

Stepping in and the door closes. "Alright what's up?"

"I want to be with you on the ground. I can heal, fight, and if I am going to learn anything, well I learn best under pressure."

"Only if your certain you were pretty shaken up after Horizon." She looks me dead in the eyes. And Nods. "Alright but not until Illium. I want you resting implants take time to adjust. And we still need to pick you up an Amp."

"Deal." She nods. "Commander? I...Is this okay?"

"What okay?"

"This."

"It's fine Kat you need it and this is the one thing I will keep about you."

"Good. I need the hugs." She sighs. "Is it odd I miss the dangers of home?"

"Which ones the being hunted for your gift, Risk of getting eaten by a dragon, or being poisoned?"

"All of them." She answers.

"Well the danger is still here but at least those you knew." Chuckling. "But yes it's odd."

"Then again an elf on a Starship, an elf from a different time is strange to begin with." She laughs. "Sorry just venting."

"Hey it's alright." The door opens and we enter my cabin. She takes a seat on the couch. "You my elf need a drink." Opening the alcohol cabinet I grab a bottle of Ice brandy and two glasses.

"I... won't refuse." She responds. Setting the glasses on the table and opening the bottle. And pouring us each a glass.

2 hours and several drinks later

"...So then Kel fires an arrow into the trees and the Templar laughs saying she missed, and the bugger goes to smite me only for a Damn tree branch to fall on his head." She lets out a wild laugh. "I swear it was the funniest thing I had ever seen. He's standing there full plate armor. The branch falls and you hear this ringing sound the blasted Templar stands there for a moment before tipping over forward out cold." She pantomimes the fall and face plants onto the bed. Not moving for a moment. Then I hear it. A loud snore.

"Night kid." Picking up the glasses and tossing the empty bottle in the recycling unit. I remove her boots and then my own before climbing into bed pulling her up into it where she curls into me.

Falling asleep. I smile at how far she has come in short time she has been a part of this world.

Next morning Pov Switch Kathari

I am never drinking again. Rolling over I face plant into a pillow. "Cam?"

"Yes?" She answers from her desk. "Ouch you look like hell."

"I feel like you look."

"Rude... but true." She shrugs.

"How do you not want to beat your head in with a stick?"

"I'm a soldier." She answers.

"I hate you."

"Just go back to sleep." Shepard answers.

"Ma nuven..." Falling back to the world of dreams.

POV Switch Shepard.

"Aaaand she's out." Smiling.

"Commander we are on approach." Joker comms.

"Alright Joker but my cabin is a dead zone for any noise for the next few hours. Kat has a major hangover."

"Hmmm..." Joker hums.

"Joker..."

"What?"

"This is where your self preservation should be kicking in."

5 hours later Mess hall POV Switch EDI

Kathari enters the mess hall before finding a corner to sit in. The commander being off ship has given the order to leave her be. A few minutes pass before she stands up and walks to the Med-bay. "Doctor Chakwas?"

"What is your pain level on a scale of 1 to 10?" The doctor asks.

"25." Kathari answers.

The doctor stands from her desk and retrieves a bottle of medicine. "Take these and find a dark corner to lay in."

Kathari swallows the medicine and walks into the AI Core before laying down and curling into a ball.

2 hours 58 minutes and 38 seconds later Shepard enters the Med bay. "Doc have you seen Kat?"

"She is in the A.I core asleep commander."

"I gave her some medicine for her hangover and told her to find a dark corner to lay in." Chakwas answers. "I would not go in there Commander she certainly seemed ready to rip Jacob's head off."

"How long has she been asleep?" Shepard asks.

"3 hours Commander another 2 before the medicine wears off."

"Let me know when she's awake." Commander Shepard nods before leaving. Activating the cameras in the A.I Core I see Kathari still curled up vitals reading that she is asleep.

POV Switch Shepard

Sitting at my desk working on the model of the Destiny Acension. My terminal beeps with a message from Mordin. Opening the message. 'Tests conclude that Kathari is a biotic of unique quality. The mineral sample she gave is in line with Element Zero though refined. Suggest acquiring Biotic Amp at earliest possible time to increase combat capabilities. Implants acquired through last mission are designed to work with and increase her unique ability. Scarring will clear in a day or two.' The message ends after that.

"She drank Eezo?"

"Shepard a question." Tali calls over the comm set.

"Ask away Tali."

"What is with the girl currently beating the tar out of a punching bag."

"Who Jack?"

"No this one has a staff."

"Oh Kathari. Yeah she had a bit of a hangover this morning." Smiling. "How is she doing?"

"Well she just... Keelah. She just ripped the bag to shreds." Tali answers.

"So still hungover."

"I'm going give her space."

"Good idea she can make things explode."

"Explode?"

"She burned a symbol into a mercs head and sent him back at the group he exploded killing the others." A pause. "Then two more exploded. Then she proceeded to destroy two Ymir mechs with an electrical storm she sucked the electricity out of one and used it to overload the other."

"By the ancestors."

"Yes Tali she is."

"Excuse me?"

"She's near 13000 years old."

Silence for just a moment. "What?"

"Exactly. The only thing that matters it that she's part of My Crew. She is not Cerberus."

"Well then She and I are going to get along famously Shepard."

An hour later walking into engineering I hear a small laugh. "Stop it."

"I am trying Tali." Kat answers. "Ow you little creator's damned thing."

Walking around the corner I see a small drone floating around Kathari. "Problems Kat?"

"Yes this thing has taken to shocking me, every time I try to shut it down." She answers.

"Tali?"

"I could but she wants to do it herself."

"I'll never learn if people do things for me." Kat answers. Trying to shut down the drone again and getting shocked. "Ow you tiny bastard." She swats at the drone and it shocks her again. "Enough is enough." The drone stops and is crushed by the very air around it. At the snap of Kathari's fingers.

"Crude, but effective." Tali comments.

"My abilities are not exactly subtle when in use." Kat smiles.

"I've heard." Tali responds

"That's an understatement."

"Turn one guy into a bomb and get blood on the commander and she never let's it go."

"One? More like 3." Grinning. "And don't even get me started on the mechs."

"In my defense they were shooting at us." She answers.

"Good point."

"See you Tali, Commander I think I might go talk with Jack." Kathari walks out the door.

"So Shepard, Cerberus?"

"Not by choice Tali."

"And what about her?"

"As I said before. She's stuck with us and part of my crew. Has an extreme dislike of Slavery."

"I assumed that you were undercover Shepard, maybe even planning to blow Cerberus up. If that's the case I'll even loan you a grenade. Otherwise I'm here for you not for them."

"Good to have you here Tali. I'll let you know when I need that grenade."

"I'll be waiting." She turns around and begins to work on the console.

Exiting Engineering I hear murmured voices below. Quietly climbing down the steps. "And here I thought you were some kid with some sort of connection." Jack chuckles.

"Only Connection I have is my magic beyond that I'm just a lost girl in a time that has forgotten about my people."

"So your view on Cerberus?"

"Better off gone but Shepard needs them so they live for now." Kat answers. "Slavers too more important things to do than track down Slavers and incinerate them."

"You really hate Slavery don't you?" Jack asks.

"My people once ruled the Planet earth, We were eternal, never dying. Then Humans came things happened our life spans dropped and for the first time in history an elf died of old age. We were enslaved, Weakened by what they brought sickness, Quickened blood, Blood magic." Kat answers. "Alot was lost in two thousand years, Our language, our lore everything that made the elves Advanced and powerful lost to Human Mages playing with a power they shouldn't have." A pause. "Hate is an understatement."

"Blood magic what is that?" Jack asks.

"Bad stuff corrupted power that leads to only more corruption. And the occasional creation of a very dangerous creature."

"Damn pretty harsh world you lived in." Jack chuckles.

"And yet I find myself missing it." Kat answers with a laugh of her own.

"Your a strange one." Jack comments.

"And you are not the first to tell me that." Kat answers.

"So you really think Shepard will help?"

"Only one way to find out Jack ask her but yes I do." Climbing the stairs and walking to the elevator I ride it to my cabin.

A few minutes later. "You heard that didn't you commander?"

"Some but not all."

"Talk to Jack when you have the chance Commander."

"I will." Looking up to the Elf. "You really miss your time?"

"It was what I knew." She shrugs. "But I will adjust." She walks farther into the cabin. "And Commander I am never drinking with you again, Scratch that I am never drinking again."

"Not a fan?" Smiling.

"No." She opens her Omni-tool and types a few things into it. Before shutting it down. "Just as I thought nothing."

"What were you looking for?"

"Ancient records of Strange ruins on earth, Things of arcane note, true arcane note." She leans back on the couch.

"Go to sleep you'll need it."

"As you wish commander." She lays on the couch and pulls her blanket over her. Dimming the lights I get a short note from Miranda. 'Commander I would like to speak with you.'

I leave the cabin and head to the Crew deck. Entering Miranda's cabin. "You wanted to see me Miranda?"

"Shepard... I... I need to ask for your help. Normally I wouldn't bother you with my personal problems but this is important."

"What is it Miranda?" 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The blue planet

"Alright everyone today we have two goals Find information on The assassin Thane Krios and The Justicar Samara." Shepard states to the gathered ground crew. "Kathari, Tali, Garrus, And Jack. The four of you will be meeting with Liara to see if she has anything to help us with either person."

"Yes Commander." Garrus answers.

"Kat, Jack. Stay out of trouble." Shepard looks right at Jack and I.

"Can do commander." Smiling. "I am eager to be planet side. Without getting shot at for once."

"With Shepard things never remain that way." Garrus chuckles. As we leave the briefing room.

"Yes but today I'm with you and Tali not Shepard so Getting shot at is much less likely."

"Famous last words." Tali adds.

1 hour later

Shots are being fired. "I just had to open my mouth."

"Serves you right Kath!" Garrus calls from his place. "Can you I don't know do the exploding head thing?"

"I can but I need a moment." He fires a concussive shot giving me the time I need finding the closest one to death I afflict them with the spell they are shot by Garrus. And the spell does it's thing. Several others are afflicted with the curse Freezing one solid and shattering him with a force spell. "This ends now!" A blast rips out from the glyph I called forth in the center of the Mercenary and launches them all Tali takes out three Jack charges one, and Garrus finishes the fifth and final mercenary. "Okay so now what?"

"We get this evidence the Justicar is looking for and get it to Shepard."

"So we are attacking a Mercenary stronghold. To get Evidence for a Temp... Justicar."

"Yes." Garrus answers. We move further into the Eclipse stronghold. Destroying mechs and Eclipse Mercenaries alike. Spotting canisters of a Red chemical.

"What are those?" Pointing to a canister.

"Minagen X3 a biotic enhancing chemical, Lethal in high concentration. Let's not get that on us." Garrus answers.

"I say we use it against the Eclipse." Jack suggests.

"Good idea but it hangs in the air for a long time." Garrus responds as we move further into the base. Entering a side room Garrus looks around for a moment before a Asari woman stands up. Weapons are drawn.

"Wait! Stop I didn-" Putting her through the metal wall. With pure raw Magic.

"Was that really necessary?" Garrus asks.

"Yes She was wearing the armor of the enemy and she was lying."

"How do you know?" He asks.

"I know body language and did you really want to trust someone wearing the same uniform as those shooting at us?"

"Good point let's move." We head down the hall. And in the next room we find a Rotund suit wearing alien. The alien bumps into Garrus and almost falls over.

"I am a biotic god! I think things -and they happen! Fear me, lesser creatures, for I am biotics made flesh!" It recites.

"He has the madness. When the miners were this far gone they were killed in mercy. Those that weren't... went to work until they died."

"I am not mad! I am the mightiest biotic ever!" He responds. Kneeling down. A simple breath knocks him over.

"Doomed." I stand and walk away. Tuning the conversation out. I look around the room on a desk sits a strange device. I tap Tali on the shoulder. "What's that?"

"A Biotic Amp." Jack answers looking at it. "A severely modified one."

"Interesting." Picking up the Amp and it sliding into a pocket on my armor.

"Wasea will feel my wrath!" The alien calls before stumbling down the hall.

We follow after him the door opens. And he throws a bolt of biotic force at her and completely misses she retaliates with her own bouncing him and killing him. "Everything's gone to hell since we smuggled that filthy creature off world." She pauses. "First a Justicar shows up, now you." She tosses the device she holds onto the desk. "At least I can take pleasure in turning your head into a pulpy Mass!" She throws a container of Minagen X3 and it explodes right at my feet. The Cloud rises and with it a massive rush of power.

POV Switch Garrus

The container explodes at Kathari's feet and the next thing I can see is her breathing it in before a massive beast stands in her place.

"By the Godde-!" Wasea utters before summarily being crushed underfoot.

"Holy fucking shit." Jack comments in awe. Looking to Tali The light on her helmet is lit but no sound is coming from her. The fighting stops and Kathari returns. She looks back at us.

"What?" Before passing out. We collect the evidence and head back to the police station. Samara is released and follows us back to the ship. The entire walk back. Everyone is silent. Upon reaching the ship Kathari is laid in the Med-bay. An hour later Shepard returns.

"I see your mission went well Garrus."

"Sort of."

"Explain." Shepard orders.

"That drug Pitne sold to the eclipse ya know the one that is lethal in high concentration? Minagen X3?"

"Yea." Shepard nods

"Well Kathari got a big dose of it a whole case in fact thrown right at her. She went wild turned into a dragon a proceeded to rip the Eclipse apart."

"Where is she?" Shepard asks.

"Last I was aware The Med-Bay."

"EDI?"

"In the Med-bay commander readings suggest that she is as you would describe it Stressed out." EDI answers. "Tali is also in a state of Shock over the events."

"Garrus you deal with Tali. I'll talk to Kathari." Shepard answers. Before heading to the elevator.

POV Switch Shepard

Tapping on the Door frame of the medical bay. "Hey Kat."

"Yes?" She answers.

"I heard about what happened at the Eclipse base."

"You did? Oh creators."

"Want to talk?"

"Not really. I just wanna curl up and forget that ever happened." Entering the room. "But we can."

"Why are you Stressed out over that happening?" She's Sitting on the bed Hair glistening and face red.

"Mortified is more appropriate." She responds. Standing up and crossing the room her eyes wild. Her hands go to her hair and she threads her fingers through it.

"But why?"

"I lost control, With my powers. I lose control, I lose concentration for one second and things can go very badly for me and everyone else." She answers. Pacing back and forth like a caged animal. "I had been training that control since I could wield a weapon. When my magic surfaced it became the biggest lesson of all, Lose control people can die and not always the ones that need to." She looks at her hands which are raw from something. "I think I'm going to be sick." She dashes into the bathroom. A few minutes later she returns. "Never breathing that stuff in again. The power is great but the crash and sickness after not so much." She sits in front of me.

"So your immune to the lethal effects of Minagen X3. But is gives you a upset stomach?" Wrapping an arm around her. Just a simple tug and Kathari slides back her small frame pressed into my chest. She leans against me.

"Either that or it's the blood of those asari. When your a dragon swallowing blood is gonna happen." She answers. "Your warm." She adjusts to be closer.

"Miranda has a somewhat personal mission to do here. It involves her twin sister genetic twin anyways. We need a 3rd person if your feeling up to it tomorrow let me know." Smiling. "Liara used to tell me the same thing." Running a hand over her shoulder. "Your freezing. Take a shower to warm up and wash what's left of the shit off your skin."

"I'll help even if I'm not I take it someone is trying to take her sister?" She asks. "I already did. It's just I'm sort of tapped out at the moment. Half the reason I feel sick." She sighs.

"Her father. Mercs were hired." Bringing the subject back to the Mission.

"Alright." She nods. "Miranda I...I should talk to her maybe?"

"Maybe." Shrugging.

"Well I do need to go see someone about a heavily modified Amp I found. Or maybe Mordin." She gestures at said amp.

"Go talk to Miranda." She stands and leaves the room. Looking to the desk as I walk past. I see a small Amp resting atop it. _This really is heavily modified._ Grabbing the device and heading to the elevator myself I head to the CIC and into the science lab.

"Commander good timing."

"You got a minute Mordin?"

"Yes tests running. What is it?"

"Kathari found this Amp today and Picked it up can you scan it and check to see if it will work for her."

"Certainly." He takes the Amp and runs a few diagnostics. "Designed for Asari like Biotics, Modified to increase power and duration of Biotic attack, That will not work but yes few modifications and suited well for her Commander."

"Thanks Mordin give it minute when you get the chance."

"First priority." He nods.

Leaving the Lab and taking the elevator down I see Kathari standing by Miranda's door. Talking with said person quietly. Giving them space as the entire mess hall is doing I walk over to the Justicar. "Samara."

"You are Shepard?"

"Yes."

"Then I must swear by the code to assist you." She nods. Proceeds to do so a light biotic corona surrounds her. And she stands again. "You bring a child onto a warship?"

"Kathari? She is a powerful fighter and she has no where else to go." Scratching the back of my head. "Also not really a child."

"That is truly sad then so young and yet forced into a position like so."

"Most of the crew likes her and she them. She is a different race."

"Yes I see that. I believe the others call her an Elf."

"Yes her species before something wiped them out ruled over Earth. Around 13000 years ago. She has biotics but they work much differently than ours."

"Interesting. A child and yet not." Samara muses.

"Physically she is 16-17, But mentally much older her old life made her grow up fast." Looking at the girl as she nods at Miranda.

"I heard she lost control while looking for the evidence I required." Samara states.

"And she is beating herself up over it." Shaking my head. "Where are you staying?"

"The starboard observation lounge." Samara answers. "The quarian on your crew seems to have a problem."

"Yeah. She might I have Garrus talking to her."

"Commander?" Kathari asks. "I need to apologize to Tali."

"Garrus is handling it Kat."

"Oh..."

"Hello we did not speak earlier." Samara greets Kathari and she tenses lightly. "You are nervous around me?"

"Your order reminds me of something from my past. It is nothing personal."

"Oh? Interesting and what order is that?"

"Templars they were Mage hunters and me being from a different culture I did not follow their rules of magic is to be contained so when they found me. They would try to capture me."

"I see." Samara answers carefully. "So long as you follow Shepard. And do nothing that goes against my code. You have nothing to fear from me. And I do not harm children."

"I may be young but a child no longer. Things I have seen, things I have done are what no child should ever experience." Kathari answers. "I am going to get some sleep Commander."

"Alright Kid, I'll get you when we need you." Kathari nods and walks to the elevator.

"She is exhausted yet does not show it." Samara watches her walk away.

"She's a tough one Samara."

"I imagine so the way she carries herself speaks volumes."

3 hours later CiC

"Commander? Is it time to go retrieve the assassin?" Kat asks.

"Just about feeling better?"

"Some."

"Mordin adjusted that Amp you found so it's all set up for you go get it and I'll help you jack it in."

"Okay." She turns and enters the science lab I follow. He hands her the Amp and she walks over to me.

"Turn around we have to uncap your Implant interface. This will feel funny." She nods and turns finding the jack behind her ear I pull out the rubber stopper. She passes me the Amp. After a shiver. "Sorry." Slotting it into place I see the light flick on saying it's connected. A light gasp from her. And a tingle down my spine.

"This is... amazing."

"How do you feel?"

"Powerful." A flare of blue energy in her hand and only her hand. "I think and my magic responds."

"Didn't that happen before?"

"I had to give shape to the power before but now..." The spiked energy in her hand shifts to a flame, then that changes to electricity, before changing into a small funnel of air. "So responsive. Thank you Mordin."

We leave the Lab and head into the armory and suit up. Within a few minutes we are walking towards the office where Seryna is standing.

"This your team commander? A little girl and a salarian." She answers.

"Hmph." Kat puffs.

"This Salarian former STG." Mordin comments

"And the girl?" Seryna asks.

"I have my uses." Kat answers.

"Well what ever come on." Seryna sighs. We climb into a waiting Skycar and she drives us to where we need to be. "This is as far as I can take you." Stepping out a drawing my Smg. She leaves. Salarians come running towards us a glass wall between us and them Loki mechs behind them weapons raised. One is shot and killed. We rush forward the glass being shattered and used as projectiles by Kathari. Taking the mechs through the head.

"Nice work Kat."

"Yeah thanks." She drops to her knees over the Salarian. Her hands flicker blue. "He's gone."

"Let's move." We round the corner to the elevator and find a Salarian still alive but bleeding from a stomach wound. "Kat."

"I'll try."

"Stay away human." He weakly protests.

"Not Human," She uncovers an ear. "and I'm going to make you feel better." One hand lands on his shoulder for a moment before Kat begins to work both hands Glowing a bright blue. "Your a lucky one mister."

"Why...Why is that?" He asks.

"Because if I hadn't brought her you'd be living on borrowed time from medi-gel." Smiling as the injury begins to close. "Can you tell us what happened?"

"Nassana is nuts she heard an assassin was after her and now she's sicking the mechs and her Eclipse bodyguards on everyone." He answers. "Your here to kill her right?"

"No we're not."

"After the Assassin then to stop him?"

"Not exactly." Kat answers. "This is the best I can do I minimized the bleeding and patched up the major damage you should get to a hospital as fast as you can though. I'm not 100% sure I fixed everything."

"I feel much better thank you. I will take your advice." He smiles at her. Before leaving.

Mordin offers her a vial and she declines.

"I'm good Mordin I have some endurance." We move through the Building dropping Merc and Mech alike. I hit the button to call the elevator. "I doubt that it will be empty commander."

"Good point get behind cover." I nod the door opens and inside the elevator is a Krogan and two asari. The Asari see nothing as they are blinded by a cloud of mist that coils around them before freezing solid. Before stones the size of a krogan fist shatter them both. The Krogan charges closing on Kathari cloaked a blue field. She is simply not there for a second before being behind him. She spins and Raises her staff driving the razor sharp blade into his back before sending Lightning down the staff. Not releasing the spell until he is smoking. She wipes the blade off on his armor and we step into the elevator. And ride it up.

"We don't need any reinforcements. I'll take care of it." The Eclipse merc speaks into his head set. "It's under control I'll go down there myself."

"Turn around very slowly." The three of us raise our Smg's.

"Damn it." He turns to look at us.

"Tell me where the assassin is and I might let you live."

"If I knew that I wouldn't be wasting my time talking to you." The Merc retorts. "Your not one of Nassana's Merc's who are you?"

"There are two ways out of this tower. One is safe and life preserving, the other involves a mess." Kathari growls.

"Express or Coach. Your choice."

"I've got nothing more to say to you. I you Shoot me my team is right throu-AHHH!" He is interrupted and tossed through the window by an unseen force.

"Kathari!" A low whisper.

"He wasn't Talking and Honestly Shepard you would have done it too." She sighs.

Eventually we reach a bridge spanning the gap between the two buildings open to the air and extremely windy. A viper sniper rifle leans against the outside of the building. Kat picks it up. "Commander I may be able to open a corridor through enemy lines." She Looks down the scope and fires 4 shots dropping two entrenched rocket drones ahead. Mordin and I move up only to be pinned down by mercs. Kat drops the rifle and falls behind cover as well.

"This is problematic, Enemy forces have the advantage." Mordin mutters next to me.

"No Mordin they are all grouped up they made a mistake." Kat's voice floats on the wind crystal clear despite the howling wind. A Moment passes and the wind dies Looking around I find a wall around us that wasn't there before a moving wall. A piercing roar and a bath of fire Annihilates the Mercs.

"Kathari is gone massive reptile in her place. She...transformed?" Mordin asks.

POV Switch Eclipse Commando

"Hey Nassana you can't pay us enough to deal with your problem." Listening to the dying screams of my sisters.

"Why not? I have met every price you have." She answers.

"Look at the Damn security feed for the bridge." A low growl a Human male of the unit gives.

"What in the goddess's name is that?!"

"A Dragon you stupid bitch the little one in commando leathers turned into a damned dragon." He answers again. "Your on your own."

POV Switch Kathari

 _BURN THEM ALL!_ Unleashing a torrent of fire into the gathered snacks in yellow armor they all burn and die. Jumping from the perch and flying under the bridge I circle back up top and wipe the rest of the snacks in yellow out. _Kathari Nevra control..._ Closing my eyes I let the power go and return to my real body. Dropping to my knees between four large crates. I gasp. "Commander..."

"They are dead Kat. How are you?" Shepard radios.

"I feel like my chest is going to explode."

"Heart rate is elevated sign of shock, Injured?" Mordin chimes in.

"I'm not injured. They stopped firing the moment I took that form. This planet doesn't have the energy to support that form on it's own." Slowly bringing my breathing under control. "G...Give me 2 minutes?"

"Just recover do you need your stuff?" Shepard asks.

"Y...yeah." Mordin and Shepard slip next to me Mordin places an injector to my neck and presses the button. I feel the rush of energy returning before most of it flows out to fix the strain of shape shifting. "Another." He hands me a canteen. "Thank you." Drinking it down I feel my shaking stop and the hyper awareness of Mana withdrawal recede. "I'm ready to go."

"Your sure?"

"Yes Commander." Crossing the remainder of the bridge. And pass through the door.

The door opens to more eclipse pointing weapons at us and an Asari in a dress looking out a window Raising my staff and awaiting Shepard's order. "Shepard but your... Dead!" The Asari in a dress greets.

"I got better." Camille answers.

"And now your here to kill me." She assumes. The Eclipse guards ready their weapons.

"Maybe I just missed you?" Shepard answers. With a shrug.

"Screw you Shepard." The asari turns her back to us.

"Charming as ever." Camille rolls her eyes.

She turns a little to look at us. "I'm sure you find this all very ironic, First you take care of my sister and now your here for me." She turns fully around. "Well you made it this far now what?"

"I wouldn't waste time hunting you down Nassana." Shepard responds.

"What do you call this? You practically destroy my towers." Nassana growls.

"I wasn't looking for you." The Commander answers.

"What the hell are you talking about? Is it credits? Is that what you want? Just tell me your price We can make this problem go away."

"All the credits in the world won't make this problem go away Nassana." Shepard crosses her arms and gestures for me to lower my staff.

"Who the hell gave you the right to play god?! I may not be perfect but look at you we both kill people for money. What's the difference?" Nassana responds. Striding to her desk before turning back around.

"You brought this on yourself. And I wouldn't stop it even if I could."

"What do you mean? Of course you could stop it just don't..." A thunk in the air shaft above her head. "What?"

"I heard something." The Asari in eclipse armor answers.

"Dammit check the other entrances." She turns and points a finger at us. "You stay put." A lithe form drop silently to the floor behind two Human Eclipse. Snaps ones neck punches the other in the throat takes the dying man's pistol shoots the Asari in the chest. Nassana spins to fire he knocks her hand aside presses the barrel of the pistol to her stomach a short pause and he fires. Killing her. Lays her atop her desk before placing her hands on her stomach. Before bowing his head and raising his hands to prayer.

"Impressive." Mordin states.

"Thane Krios?" Shepard asks.

"Prayers for the wicked must never be forsaken." The reptilian man answers.

"Nassana and her men deserve what they got." Shepard answers.

"Not for her for me." He responds. "The measure of an individual can be difficult to discern through actions alone. Take you for instance, All this destruction, chaos." He pauses. "I was curious to see how far you would go. Well here I am."

"How did you know we were coming at all?" Shepard asks.

"I didn't. Until you walked in the front door and started shooting." He answers stepping up to stand before me. I can feel the confidence in his ability. "Nassana had become paranoid you saw the strength of her guard force. She believed one of her sisters would kill her. You were a valuable distraction." _Bastard._

"Let's cut to the chase. I need you for a mission." Shepard answers.

"Indeed." He nods.

"Your familiar with the collectors?" The Commander questions.

"By reputation." Thane answers.

"They're abducting entire colonies." Shepard responds. "Freedom's progress was they're handy work."

"I see." He answers.

"We're going after them." Shepard continues.

"Attacking the collectors would require passing through the Omega 4 relay. No ship has ever returned from doing so." Thane answers turning to face Shepard.

"They tell me it's a suicide mission. I intend to prove them wrong." Camille answers and I smile a little at her confidence.

"A suicide mission...Yes a suicide mission will do nicely." Thane answers. "I'm dying, Low survival odds don't concern me. The abduction of your colonies does."

"Your dying?!" Shepard asks.

"Thane May I?" Stepping forward. "I am something of a healer."

"You may try." He answers.

My hands flare blue as I look for the problem. "Your blood not giving you enough oxygen."

"Interesting use of biotics." He nods. "And correct."

"..." Blushing lightly. _What's wrong with me?_

"Her Biotics are special." Shepard answers. "How long do you Have maybe my healer here can extend that time?"

"Of that I have doubt but if you are interested we can discuss it on your ship. My condition is not contagious and will not affect my work." Thane smiles lightly.

"Not to question your motive. Why are Human colonies your concern?"

"These humans are innocent yes? Like all victims of the collectors. The universe is a dark place. I'm trying to make it brighter before I die." He turns away from the window. "Many innocents died today I wasn't fast enough and they suffered. I must atone for that." He looks to Shepard. "I will work for you Shepard no charge." He shakes her hand and we head back to the ship. Slipping into the showers near the med bay I wash the blood and soot from my skin. Before dressing in the clothing Kasumi found for me. Leaving the bathroom I round the corner and bump into Thane. "The self proclaimed healer. I was looking for you."

"Oh hello Thane right?"

"Yes and your name?" He responds.

"Kathari Nevra of the Dalish The last of them actually."

"Oh?"

"I am the last of my race."

"Are you not human?"

"No I am not. I am a being of myth and legend to Humans. An elf."

"And your unique biotics?"

"Well you tell me Sir Assassin." Smiling as I create a flickering flame in my hand.

"Not biotic. A similar power then?"

"I guess." Shrugging. "You wanted to speak with me?"

"Yes." He looks me directly in the eyes. "Watching from the far roof a woman in Leather armor ducks behind cover, A light engulfs her and grows a piercing roar the eclipse stop shooting they scramble to escape none do, Fire escapes the maw of the beast that took the woman's place devouring all Eclipse in it's path, The beast leaps into the sky dives below the bridge before circling above and landing again another breath of fire and all eclipse are dead. The light swirls and the woman returns shaking and weak. Looking through the scope I see her eyes burn with the same light as the beasts. The intelligence, the power contained just below the surface."

"What was that?"

"Eidetic Memory all drell have it. It is what I saw when I watched you and your companions on the bridge." He answers. "You have power but you exert tremendous control emotion plays no part for you in battle emotion clouds judgment. A lesson you have known for a long time."

"I...Why don't I try to help you with your Condition?" Changing the subject.

"I know what you are doing Child. But very well this way." He leads me to the Environmental controls and we enter. "I do not think you will be able to improve my condition."

"Won't know until I try." Rubbing my hands together. "Lay on your back." He lays on the cot.

"Very true." A smile. "You are confident in your ability."

"Saved a life or two with my ability." Grinning. "Let me know if anything feels strange." My hands are pressed to his chest. And healing magic pulses around them. Before becoming solid and bright. He gives a small gasp. "Thane?"

"Nothing just a feeling of alertness I have not had in years." He answers.

"I repaired some of the damage but my abilities can only do so much at a time. I'm sorry Thane but..." He stops me.

"What you have done is quite enough." He smiles. Stepping back I feel my knees buckle. Thane catches me. "Are you alright?"

"Just tired." Answering. His biotics flare lightly.

"You have come in contact with a Biotic enhancing chemical."

"I thought I washed that all off." My head begins to spin. "Maybe I should get some sleep."

"Where are you staying?"

"I don't know..." He helps me out of the Environmental controls and towards the elevator when the door opens and The commander steps out.

"Thane is everything alright?"

"She is weakened." He answers.

"Kat?"

"Just tired."

"Oh no your not pulling that card come on to the med bay." She throws my arm over her shoulders while she and Thane lead me to the Med Bay. "Hey doc I think the Minagen X3 Kat was affected with finally hit her."

"Mordin was ready for this with all the biotics on board. Let me get the antidote he made." Chakwas answers. Before loading a injector with a bluish serum. "Kathari this will make you sleepy for a bit or it should at least." She injects the drug into me and I feel the effects severe drowsiness.

"M'kay," Looking around and the entire room spins. " the room's spinnin'."

"Lets get you in bed Kid." Shepard sighs. The room goes vertical. "Sleep."

"Mhmm. Ma nuvenin."

POV Switch Shepard

"Shit... Kat you really need to pace yourself." Running a hand through her almost ruby hair.

"Commander. She will be back to normal tomorrow." Chakwas reveals.

"Thank you Doctor." Smiling at Chakwas. Leaving the medbay and crossing to Miranda's quarters.

"Shepard tomorrow is the day." Miranda greets.

"I'm ready Miranda. Kathari volunteered to help."

"You sure she'll be able to?"

"Doctor Chakwas assured me she would be back to normal tomorrow."

"Very well Commander." Miranda nods. "I hear she can make illusions?"

"An illusion can not light 15 Mercenaries on fire. She was the dragon Miranda."

"Her power from what she says draws on the world around her. Illium is nearly covered in city." Miranda responds.

"She took on the form after being hit with Minagen X3. I'm guess some was still in her system she went in a state of shock after changing back."

"We will see." She nods.

Next day I enter the mess hall and hear laughing. Rounding the corner from the elevator I see Kathari sitting next to Kasumi, and Tali.

"So then She grabs her bow fires an arrow it bounces off a rock, up into the trees, and comes back down with a bird. Kel then looks at me and says. 'Uhhh I meant to do that.' I challenged her to do it again and she couldn't even get the arrow to bounce."

"Such archaic hunting and you still thrived?" Tali asks with a giggle.

"We were Dalish. The best archers in the world. If we couldn't make a shot then it was unlikely. My friend Hakel was the best in in our group of people." Kathari answers. "And I was to be sent to a clan that needed a first. Till then I trained."

"I see your feeling better." Walking up behind her.

"Much Commander though I seem to be eating more than usual." She answers with a smile. "When ever you need me just let me know."

"I will Kathari." Walking up to Rupert. "Make sure she eats like any biotic should."

"Already doing so commander." He smiles.

"Really?"

"Yeah she actually eats half again what a regular biotic eats though today. She almost doubled that." He answers. "I'm guessing it has to do with the missions she was on and the state she was in last night?"

"Yeah she missed dinner due to being unconscious." Smiling. Looking to the Elven woman as she talks with Garrus. "Her abilities really drain her if she uses them to her fullest."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: So a little blurb before the next Chapter, Thank you to everyone who reviewed and the 736 Views in such a short time, I'm honestly surprised. As of this time I do not have a beta so most of this is self edited hopefully I didn't miss too much Anyway here's chapter 5 Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 5: Saving Sister

Miranda exits her office and taps me on the shoulder. "Time to go. Shepard is waiting for us in the airlock." Nodding I stand up and head to the elevator Armor already in place Staff stored on my hip and Dagger next to it. Riding it up next to Miranda. We walk to the armory in silence I take my pistol and Smg. Before walking out the door.

"Commander." Nodding to Camille.

"Hey you ready?" She responds.

"So long as I have no reason to shape shift I will be fine."

Miranda enters the Air lock and the three of us leave the ship. "We're meeting my contact Lanteia at Eternity lounge."

"Then let's go." Shepard nods. We reach the lounge and meet with an asari.

"Ms. Lawson, I'm glad you made it. We've had a complication." The Asari speaks when we approach.

"What happened is Oriana alright?" Miranda asks.

"She's fine. But... you listed a man named Niket as your trusted source? He contacted me, warning that your father sent Eclipse mercenaries to do a sweep."

POV Switch Shepard

At the mention of Eclipse, Kathari's hands clench. A low growl rumbles. "He suggested that your father may be looking for you personally. He's offered to Escort Oriana's family to the terminal instead."

"It's your sister Miranda your leading this what do you wanna do?"

"Lanteia, We'll follow Niket's suggestion. Shepard and I will take the car and draw their attention. Have Niket escort the family to the shuttle. Give him full access to the family's itinerary, just to be safe." Miranda says to Lanteia.

"Understood Ms. Lawson." Lanteia nods. Miranda turns to us.

"So the plan is for us to get shot down while your sister gets to safety?" Questioning the plan.

"Would not be the craziest thing I've done." Kathari shrugs. "And the Girl is getting free."

"Eclipse will be under orders to take my sister alive they won't risk anything that could kill us." Miranda responds.

"Ready whenever you are Miranda." Nodding we turn and leave the side room. And head to the parked Skycar.

"Thank you, Shepard. And you too Kathari. I appreciate this. I hadn't planned on Eclipse... but they never planned on you." Climbing in we fly towards the destination. "Damn it!" A gunship rises up next to the car while two more swoop in and unload troops ahead. "Eclipse mercenary Gunships. They'll be dropping troops in the cargo areas."

"Put us down over there."

POV Switch Kathari

The Mercenaries open fire on the skycar we are in knocking out the engines. We crash land and the door opens. "Shit..." Searching for available energy I find a large pocket of it and tap into ready for the worst. "Commander I'm ready No dragon but I have something just as dangerous in close quarters."

"Save it." Miranda orders.

We climb out. "I got this." The man in armor with a glowing field around him. Says stepping forward. The gunship that dropped him and his lackeys off flies off.

"Since your not firing yet, I trust you know who I am."

"Yeah. They said you'd be in the car. You're the bitch that kidnapped our Boss' little girl." He answers Glancing at Miranda.

"Kidnapped? This doesn't involve you. I suggest you take your men and go." Miranda responds.

"Think you've got it all lined up, huh? Captain Enyala's already moving in on the kid. She knows about Niket. He won't be helping you." The Merc responds.

"I'm giving you one chance to leave, that's more than most get." Shepard warns him.

A whispering of energy and every soldier that has a long range sight on us is now a ticking time bomb. "Captain Enyala ordered us to give you one chance to walk away. But this whole time we've been talking, my men have been lining up shots." He spits back Shepard's warning. A glance from Miranda and a nod from me she grins. "When I say the word, we unleash hell on your squad. So I suggest you walk away nicely, unless you want things to get ugly." He grins. Several of his men start screaming in pain. "What's going on?"

A labeled Explosive box is being lifted over the ones Afflicted with my spell. "Do it." Shepard orders. My hand snaps up and the box stops cold snapping my fingers the Spell accelerates and they explode. Three shots it drops killing those that survived the exploding mercs.

"They're not backing down! Tell Captain Enyala to send back-" Is all he manages before his own energy is turned against him the field that would have protected him now crushes him in it's grip before simply vanishing. The rest fall to Shepard and Miranda's biotics and weapons fire. We reach and elevator.

As the door opens a voice comes from a small device in the ground. "Team four do you read? Team four!"

Miranda walks over and picks it up. "Hang on I've got one of their radios. I'll patch us in, see if we can get a read on what we're up against." She turns to us. "Shepard... I think I owe you an explanation. Oriana is my twin, genetically. But my father... grew her when I was a teenager. She was meant to replace me. I couldn't let my father do to her what he did to me. So I rescued her. She's almost a woman now."

"Why didn't you tell me we we're saving a kid?" Shepard asks.

"Hmhm." Crossing my arms.

"She's not a child; She'll be 19 this year. But... well, it didn't seem relative at the time. I suppose. There are people who would use her against me I'm very protective when it comes to Oriana. I'm sorry I didn't trust you sooner. You deserved to know."

"If the Eclipse know where Oriana is, they'll be moving in on her soon. We need to hurry."

"Agreed. I'm a bit worried by what the merc said. If they've got to Niket somehow, this is going to be harder than I'd planned." We step into the elevator. "According to the specs I reviewed, We'll need to cut through the cargo processing yard to get to Oriana."

"Let's go find Niket and Oriana." Shepard nods.

"Right."

The door opens after we rise one floor and Eclipse attack the room filled with Electricity becomes a Playground for my powers. "Miranda, Shepard get down." Pulling my staff and flicking it out to full length I Focus the electricity in the room into a powerful storm the rains bolts of lightning down onto the Mercenaries. A salarian stands up and summons a ball of heat before it can be launched however I force it to consume him. When the storm dies only 3 remain. Sliding in next to Shepard. "All yours Commander."

"This is Enyala! Keep the bitch back! Niket is nearing the transport terminal!" A voice shouts in my ear. We continue to move. While destroying a few fighting machines. "I don't care how many mechs you lose! Just stall them Damn it!" More mercs arrive on scene. "Divert everyone except my guard from Niket. I'll handle him and the kid personally."

"Damn it I'm not letting her get Oriana!" Miranda snaps.

"She won't Miranda I'll make sure of it." Sprinting a head and sending skipping waves of Energy through the area Screams of agony, and Dying Mercenaries.

"They're tearing through us Captain one of them is a biotic and our barriers don't stop her attacks." A female voice calls out.

"She's not biotic she's Lighting men on fire!" Another voice shouts.

"I don't Care just stop them!" Enyala shouts.

"Eclipse operatives have attempted to delay you by disabling the elevators. I am overriding their lockdown now." The voice EDI informs. We continue to run as more mercenaries enter the battle they fall to the combined fire of the three of us. Just as we reach the door the Elevator is ready for us.

"Niket has reached the terminal. He'll switch the family over to our transport." Enyala speaks.

"Niket? But... that can't be right..." Miranda questions. We step in. "Maybe the captain knows we're listening in and she's feeding misinformation about Niket making a switch." Shepard taps out a few commands and the elevator starts moving. "Or maybe it means something else. Niket wouldn't do that, Damn it why won't this thing go any faster."

"That message seemed pretty clear Miranda."

"Niket wouldn't betray me. We'll be at the transport shuttle in a moment, and we'll clear this up." Miranda answers.

Drawing the Smg from my hip it deploys. The door opens. Two asari and a Human male Look at us. "Miri." The human male states with a small amount of surprise.

"This should be fun." The Asari in armor jumps down from her seat. Drawing a massive weapon from her back we all raise our weapons in response.

The Asari not wearing armor starts to run off only for The one with the gun to shoot her. "Niket. You sold me out." Miranda points her pistol straight at the man.

"How do you wanna handle this Miranda?" Shepard asks.

"Why Niket? You were my friend. You helped me get away from my father." Miranda questions him.

"Yes! Because you wanted to leave. That was your choice! But if I had known you'd stolen a baby-" Niket responds.

"I didn't steal her! I rescued her!" Miranda interrupts.

"From a life of wealth and happiness? You weren't saving her! You were getting back at your father!"

"Wealth doesn't always bring happiness." A low timid response from me.

"How did Miranda's father turn you?" Shepard asks Niket.

"They told me you kidnapped your baby sister all those years ago. They said I could help get her back peacefully. No trauma to the family." Niket explains. "I told them you'd never do that. That they could go to hell. Then you finally told me what you'd done. I called them back that night."

"Why didn't you call me, Niket? We've been through a lot. You could've at least let me explain." Miranda answers.

"I deserved to know that you'd stolen your sister, Miri. I deserved to know that you were with Cerberus. But I had to hear from your father first." Niket answers.

"How much?"

"A great Deal." Niket sighs.

"Damn it, Niket! You were the only one I trusted from that life." Miranda snaps.

"He knew you felt that way. That's why he bought me." Niket nods.

"So you just took his money." Miranda hisses. The Asari with the shotgun moves and I bring my staff up the blade sparkling with barely contained power.

"Don't get holy with me, Miri. You took his money for years." Niket responds.

"If Niket knows about Oriana, then your father, does too. Relocating her won't work."

"Miranda's father has no information about Oriana. I knew you had spy programs in your father's system, Miri. So I kept it quiet. I'm the only one that knows." Niket answers.

"Which means that your the only loose end. This isn't how I wanted it to end, Niket I'm going to miss you..." Miranda raises her pistol.

"Miranda, wait! You don't wanna do this." Shepard stops her from pulling the trigger.

"This has to end here, Shepard. My father will keep trying to find Oriana." She responds.

"Maybe Niket can help... talk to your father. Just say you got here first..." Shepard reasons.

"I'll...I'll tell him that you hid her. That I don't know where she is." Niket agrees.

"I never wanna see you again Nike-" A gunshot and Niket falls over dead.

"Done. Now if you don't mind, I have a shipment to deliver." Enyala adds. Miranda's Biotics light up at the same time As Enyala is hit with my Strongest spell.

"You'll die for that, bitch!" Miranda snaps at her Enyala floats into the air frozen solid surrounded by a Biotic field Miranda hits her with a Bolt of power and Enyala shatters. Gore going everywhere. Enyala's guards attack and summarily are lit on fire as the electrical currents in their weapons starts a spark that consumes the very weapon and kills them.

Walking to the Elevator on the other side of the room. "Miranda..."

"I can't believe Niket sold me out. I didn't even see it coming." Miranda sighs as we step in.

"Everyone makes mistakes, It's part of being human. We learn from them." Shepard responds.

"Why didn't you let me kill him? I could have handled that. But watching him get gunned down by that Asari bitch..." Miranda asks Shepard.

"You still cared for him even if he betrayed you." Shepard reasons. Stepping up to the Woman.

A hand on her shoulder. "Life is a hard road you fight to survive and you find reasons to long the way. When one is torn away you find another, you still have your sister. Complete this mission and become a known part of her life."

"You're right. And my father knew it. He used that against me." Miranda responds to Shepard's statement. "It's always been like this. My father gave me everything I ever wanted, but there was always a hook, and angle for his long-term plan. I threw away anything he ever gave me when I ran. Except Niket. Weakness on my part." She looks to me. "And thank you Kathari."

"You still have Oriana." Shepard points out.

"My father didn't giver her to me. I rescued her. But... yes your right. I still have something. Thank you." Miranda responds. The elevator opens and we scout quickly for Eclipse. "No sign of eclipse it looks like we're clear." Miranda looks to a family. "There she is. She's safe... with her family." A moment of silence. "Come on. We should go."

"Don't you even want to say hello?" Shepard asks.

"It's not about what I want. It's about what's right for her. The less she knows about me, the better." Miranda responds. "She's got a family I life. I'll just complicate that for her."

"If I was in her position I'd like to know I have someone watching out for me."

"Really?" Miranda asks.

"Then again I'm just an elf lost in a world that see's me as a myth, a legend. Also not human what do I know?" Shrugging.

"I think you should talk to her." Shepard urges. Looking back to the family The girl with them does a double take at us. Before jogging over.

"I think she's coming to us."

"Excuse me. Miss but you look very familiar." Oriana calls out to Miranda.

"Go." Shepard gives Miranda a light push and she walks over to the girl and leads her just out of earshot.

"Thank you for doing this for her Kat." Shepard looks at me out of the corner of her eye.

"It wasn't for her it was for the girl. She's innocent in all of this. Besides, everyone deserves a chance to have family." Smiling as Miranda jerks her head back at us. She looks over her shoulder and gives me a slight gesture to come over there. Walking over. "Yes Miranda?"

"I was just telling Oriana that you are one of the few people I know next to nothing about yet, You go out of your way to help." Miranda responds.

"Thank you for helping my sister... What's your name?" Oriana smiles extending a hand.

"Kathari Nevra, the last of the Dalish." Introducing myself. And shaking her hand.

"The last?"

"It's a long story Oriana. Perhaps after your sister and I are done with what we are doing we can find the time to talk."

"I'd like that. 'Randa keep in touch." Oriana nods and gives a small wave before heading back to her family.

"I will Ori." Miranda answers. We return to the ship and as we are standing in the air lock. "Kathari when you have the chance come see me please."

The airlock opens Shepard heads to talk to Joker, Miranda heads to the elevator, I head to the armory and place my pistol and Smg in my Locker. Before stripping out of my armor. My belt drops to the floor Dagger making a little metallic clink muffled by the leather sheathe. A hand settle on my shoulder and on instinct I spin and gather energy in my fist. "Easy, Kat just me." Shepard yelps.

"Sorry, Camille." Letting the energy out in a less violent manner.

"Your jumpy, what's wrong?" She asks.

"Just... it's nothing." Turning I redo my belt and take the small metal cylinder that is my staff from the clasp on my armor.

"Kathari... talk later?" She asks. "I know you didn't necessarily agree to a suicide mission, hell your just a kid thrown into the middle of a fight that you knew nothing about. I feel like I tricked you into helping me."

"Commander I..." She quiets me with a hand.

"Kat what I'm trying to say is if you want out just tell me I'll drop you off anywhere you want. I won't force you to stay on."

"Commander if I wanted to leave I would have I am staying, but thank you for the offer." Smiling. "Miranda wanted to speak to me."

"Just keep it in mind okay?" She responds.

"As you wish." Stepping past her. "Oh Commander? The Scans for Lyrium did you find any?"

"Actually it turns out what you call Lyrium is what we call Element Zero or Eezo." She answers. "And well you seem less dependent on it."

"I am drawing more from around me it's... easier. Though Shape shifting requires a massive build up."

"Mordin is curious on how you consumed it without adverse affects." She reveals.

"It was refined and diluted."

"Interesting." She answers. "Go have your chat with Miranda."

"Okay." Walking out and stepping over to the elevator. I ride it down to the next floor. Walk to Miranda's door. And it swishes open Miranda standing on the other side.

"Oh Kathari, I was just stepping out to get something to drink would you like anything?"

"Some tea? If it's not too much trouble?" Smiling.

"Tea sounds like a great idea go on in I'll be back in a moment." She nods. I enter her room and take a seat looking out the window. A few minutes pass and she comes back in. "Hope I got the right Tea." Miranda smiles and hands me a cup of lightly brewed tea.

"Smells delicious Miranda." Smiling. "What did you want to speak to me about?"

She picks up a Datapad from her desk and hands it to me. "I've been looking into things from the past. Sightings, encounters, disappearances. I've been trying to place you in history. And I think I found you."

"Oh?"

"12000 years ago a cataclysmic event occurred wiping out an ancient way of life setting Humanity back about 1000 years. Alot of history was lost you come from before that if my estimates are correct." She continues. "Reports of People who could control the elements, take the forms of other creatures, Dragons, A dark menace that ravaged the land in times of strife great armies rising up to fight this menace. An order bent on combating it. Different races that once lived across the world all fighting this menace do you know what it was?"

"The blight, Darkspawn mindless, soulless creatures lead by one thing a corrupted dragon the Tevinter Imperium the first Human empire worshiped them as Gods. My people called the blight caused by Darkspawn Banalhan, place of nothing. Once infected it was better to kill yourself or attempt to join the Grey Wardens. You eventually died but before hand you were forced to serve the Darkspawn. A member of my clan told us what happens when women are taken by the Darkspawn..." Shivering Shaking my head to clear those mental images. "Horrible."

A hand settles on my shoulder. "Are you alright?" Miranda asks. "You kind of zoned out on me there."

"Yeah sorry. I... Creators I don't mean to be like this."

"You left someone behind didn't you?"

"My friend we were visiting a clan of our people, when Templars sensed my magic, they attacked us. Her status as Warden commander of the nation meant nothing to them. I... The last thing I recall is a blinding light her calling my name then blackness when I woke up I had Zaeed pointing a weapon at me." Taking a drink of my now over steeped Tea. "Sorry... just I haven't really had time to come to terms with everything."

"It's alright. Honestly I was going to report your presence to the Illusive man. But I didn't Shepard is protective of you." Miranda states.

"I wish she wasn't I'm not a child." Sighing. Looking to Miranda. "Why didn't you turn me in?"

"Your interesting, I'll admit you give the ship a different feel mind you it's still a warship but now it feels less severe." Miranda responds.

POV Switch Miranda

"I see. Thank you for the Tea Miranda." Kathari nods before standing her cup empty.

"Kathari wait." Grasping her shoulder. "Oriana wanted me to give you her Omni-tool information."

"Okay thank you Miranda but I do not know how to use this for communications." Kathari answers.

"I'll show you." Smiling at her.

"Ma Serannas." She nods before taking a seat again. In the end of the next hour She knows how to use her Omni-tool better and I have gained a new view of her.

"Good bye Kat." Smiling as she works on a message to send to Oriana.

"Yeah thank you again Miranda." She waves. "...No that's weird..." The door closes behind her and I sit at my desk before opening the file I have been building on her and deleting it. _Sorry Illusive Man._

POV Switch Shepard

Entering my cabin I see Kathari laying back on the couch typing away on her Omni-tool. "Hey Kat what's up?" She jumps and minimizes the file.

"Oh! Hey Commander." She responds. "You wanted to talk?"

"I've noticed that your close to Jack. Just curious is all." Looking at her.

"I like her but Jack is a little too intense." She smiles. "Besides I'm interested in someone else..."

"Kathari I..."

"Not you Commander. Someone else." She chuckles. "And no one on the ship."

"Hmm... Interesting." Grinning as her cheeks grow warm. "Who are you messaging?"

"Someone." She evades the question. "Is my personal attraction to someone really all you wanted to talk about?"

"No but it's more interesting then anything else. And Mordin would like to run more tests if your okay with it."

"What kind of tests?" She asks sitting up.

"Relax no more needles I think. Mordin just wants to get a few scans." Her shoulders drop slightly.

"Just scans and that's it?" She asks.

"Pretty sure." Nodding. "He was talking like normal so I only caught about half of what he said."

"Okay... I'll talk to him." She stands up and heads for the door. "And Commander... thank you."

"What for?" Asking.

"For not just dropping me off somewhere." She exits the cabin. Sitting at my desk I find a small box wrapped with a ribbon.

"What's this?"

"A gift from Kathari." EDI responds. "She left it there for you to find."

Unwrapping the ribbon and opening the small box. Inside is a wooden ring around a slip of actual paper. 'Commander, Thank you for everything you have done. I... find my self wishing I had more to say. But everything I could ever say is represented by this Ring. -Kathari Nevra the last Dalish.' Lifting the ring out of the box. Words engraved into the ring that I can not pronounce. 'Vir Bor'Assan'

"I wonder what it means." Balancing the Wooden trinket in my hand.

I leave my quarters and walk to the main gun. Where Garrus is staying only to find him chatting with Tali. "So Tali what are your thoughts on Kathari?"

"She's ...interesting and kind of endearing." Tali answers. As her rump sticks out of an open maintenance hatch near the main gun. "Though her ability to drink Element Zero is a tad unnerving."

"I like her she's smart, funny, Quick as a whip, and not to mention she can hold her own in a fight." Garrus answers.

Leaning against the wall I listen to them talk. "Garrus can you hand me that spanner?" Tali responds. He grabs the requested tool and hands it to her. "Thanks. And your right though a warning that she can turn into a Dragon would have been nice."

"It slipped my mind at the time I forgot she could do that."

"It almost killed her the second time." Announcing myself. A thunk in the hatch and Garrus jumping.

"Ancestors are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Tali yelps.

"Sorry just came to talk with Garrus. Kelly said something about him wanting to talk with me."

"Yea, Tali?" Garrus looks to the Quarian.

"I'm done in here just packing up." She finishes stowing her gear before slipping out.

"I found him." Garrus's tone instantly goes dangerous.

"Tell me."

POV Switch Kasumi

Sitting in the Lounge where I call home aboard the Normandy. I smile when the door opens and in walks possibly the most interesting person on the ship. "Hello Kasumi." She greets.

"Hey." She looks around before walking over to the bookshelf. "Don't laugh I like them."

"I understand." She smiles her finger tracing the spine of one book. "Nothing is better than a good book."

"If you want you can borrow one." Seeing a familiar look in her eye.

"Can I?" The question is so quiet I almost miss it.

"Of course you seem to like reading." Standing and walking over. "I have some old one's here." One book in particular. 'The life of Hakel Mahariel. Hero of Ferelden.'

"Kel..." She snatches the book from the shelf and reads the first few pages in a rush. "By the creators..."

"Kathari?"

"I can't believe it...She wrote a book." She whispers closing the book and running a hand almost reverently over the name at the bottom.

"Who?"

"Hakel, She... she was my... friend." A tight sad smile.

"Kathari that novel is a fiction work."

"No it's not. It's old, really old almost to the point of fading into myth. But it's all true." She responds. "I'd like to borrow this one Kasumi is that alright?"

"Go ahead." She smiles before walking to the door. "And Kath?"

"Yes?"

"Try not to dwell on the past." Parroting Shepard's advice to me.

"I will try." She leaves the room.

POV Switch Kathari

 _I can't believe it this book survived all this time...Or long enough to be recorded again and again._ Walking to the elevator. _What did you and that band of misfits get up to?Kel._ Stepping in and riding to the Commander's Quarters. Entering the Cabin I see Tali, Garrus, and Shepard playing cards. "Oh sorry I'll be quiet." Sliding into the chair at Shepard's desk.

"Nonsense Kat, come down here. We won't bite. Much." Shepard laughs.

"I can't." Tali chirps.

"I would cause too much damage." Garrus laughs. Picking up my book I sit next to Tali.

"What'd ya got there a book?" Shepard asks.

"Yea Kasumi said I could borrow one and this one grabbed my attention."

"Well don't let us drunks distract you." Garrus chuckles.

"If you get too bad I'll just set you on fire." Smiling.

"It's a deal!" Shepard nods.

Opening the book. ' _ **Chapter 1: Life with a Dragon mage'**_ _Kel you crazy woman._ Reading quietly as the three other races play a game of cards. A light weight settles on my shoulder. Looking to the side I see that Tali fell asleep. Sliding a strip of leather into the book. I smile. "Looks like you have a Quarian down."

"It seems we do. You alright Kat you seemed sad a little bit ago." Shepard asks.

"Yes I am. It's just... the person this book is about and the original writer for it. Is...was my friend Hakel... she recorded her life in the book. See after she became a Grey Warden she had about 30 years to live if she didn't die in battle. She survived the encounter with the Templars and spent every chance she had searching for me." Wiping my eyes. "I... I need to go."

POV Switch Garrus

"I... I need to go." And with those words Kathari is gone. The room falls almost eerily quiet.

"Well there's proof she's just a kid." Shepard sighs. "Damn it. EDI."

"Yes Commander?" EDI Responds.

"Can you track her?" Shepard asks.

"Negative. She switched her Omni-tool to privacy Mode, and turned off her Comm unit. I am picking up an increased heat reading in the Jeffery tubes." EDI reports. Shepard moves to leave.

"I'll talk to her Commander. Just get Tali back to where ever she is staying." She nods and picks up the sleeping Quarian. Before exiting the room. Opening my Omni tool I type in Kathari's info and send her a message. 'GV: Hey kid you alright?'

'KN: I'm fine I just wanna be left alone, when your all done drinking let me know, I need to think about some stuff.'

'GV: We're done Tali is out and Shepard is taking her back to the Engineering deck, What's wrong?'

'KN: Nothing! Just... leave me alone... I just want to be alone right now.'

'GV: Alright, just remember we're here for you. Shepard, Tali, Myself. I'll leave you alone now.'

'KN: Garrus wait... your room meet me there. Okay?'

'GV: Got it heading there now.'

'Kathari has disconnected from the Chat room.'

Heading to the Elevator and riding it down I enter the main battery just in time to see the elven girl climb out of the hatch Tali was working in earlier. Her eyes red. "Hey... Sorry for freaking out like that it just... It's hard to learn that the closest thing I had to a family spent years searching for me. Before she died after setting my search aside to tackle other matters."

"How do you know she died?"

"Her Lover took up her journal and revealed it. I... lead to her death, She was killed in her search, And even then Her last words were how she failed. Garrus." Kathari sits on the cot in the corner.

"Kath, None of that was planned by you, you can't control what happened. Your friend was very loyal." Sitting next to her. "All you can do is honor them by letting their sacrifice be your strength."

"Yea... Yes that's what I'll do. I have a new family now." She nods. "Ma Serannas Garrus." She stands up. Straightens her back and sucks in a deep breath. "Good night Lethallin." A smile to let me know it was a major compliment. My Omni-tool pings. 'KN: List of Family. Garrus Vakarian, Camille Shepard, Tali'Zorah Vas Neema, Jeff 'Joker' Moreau, Jack.' Closing the message down. _Crazy kid._ Settling in for the night.

POV Switch Shepard

Picking up the book Kathari was reading I open it to where she left a marker. _'Life as a Grey Warden is not easy for one I'm gonna go dragon shit insane about 30 years if I don't die in battle, But it does have it's perks like the endurance to fight like a Woman possessed, You can eat like crazy but never gain weight if anything you put on more muscle than ever. Creators if Kathari could see me now. But the clan we put her in went north I'll be lucky to see her again if ever... I'm writing this journal so that if Ferelden falls and someone comes looking they will find this and learn what happened._

 _But if anyone who reads this does find Kathari or knows her, Let her know that I'll be proud of her so long as she never gives up. As will Leliana. We are the Dalish. Keepers of the lost lore, walkers of the lonely path. We are the last of the Elvhen, and never again shall we submit.'_

"Wow." Lifting the wooden ring in my hand I see the words carved into it. _'Vir Bor'Assan. Way of the bow. As the sapling bends, so must you. In yielding, find resilience; in pliancy, find strength.'_ The words and what they mean to her written on the page.

"Commander..." Turning I find Kathari standing there. "May I have my book back?"

"Sure thing." Handing her the book. "Kat?"

"Yes?" She asks.

"Nothing, You talk to Garrus?"

"I did." She nods. "He gave me some advice. And I realized I was not following Vir Bor'Assan." She answers. "The way of the-"

"Bow. I know." smiling as she nods. "Bend but never break, In yielding, find resilience; in pliancy find strength."

"Correct. But you Shepard follow at least in my eyes. Vir Assan. Way of the Arrow. Fly straight and do not waver. Be swift and silent, strike true; And let not your prey suffer." She responds. "Good night Lethallan, And remember Never submit." She settles down on the couch and covers up.

"Good night Kat." Smiling. Dimming the lights and slipping into my bed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Average day

Docking at the citadel I give the entire crew 2 days shore leave. So when I enter my cabin fully expecting it to be empty I find Kathari laid out on the couch snoring away. Nudging the girl's hand with my foot I get no response. Leaning in and clapping however is a different story. It all happens so fast I clap once which startles her awake the eyes snap open and I'm laying sprawled out on the bed Kathari straddling me a fist covered in roiling fire poised to strike. "WHOA! Easy!" My hands in front of my face.

"Camille! I'm sorry!" She jumps off and the flames vanish. "I forgot where I was. I didn't mean to attack you."

Sitting up. "Easy, I startled you it's alright. No harm done See?" Crossing the room to where she retreated to. Pulling her in, her hand grips my shirt tightly. "It's okay, No one got hurt."

"Sorry." She whispers over and over.

Pushing her back a little. "Kat look at me." She continues to look away. Grasping her chin. "Look at me." A light movement is all it takes and she does. "It's my fault, I scared you. You just did what your instinct said to and I admit I'm impressed. You knocked me on my ass so fast I had no idea what happened." Smiling. And she giggles.

"I've been training since I was 5." She admits. "I still have a lot to learn... That I never will."

"Doesn't mean you can't perfect what you know and make stuff up on your own. Now I believe you said something about having a date later?"

"..." Her cheeks go red and she bows her head. "I agreed without thinking."

"Then I know what we are going to do." Grabbing her wrist. "Come on grab your little money sac and let's go get your account set up." Dragging her out the door and into the elevator we ride it down. "Joker keep an eye on the ship would ya?"

"Planned on it Commander." He responds. Through the airlock and out onto the citadel. A gasp next to me.

"Big place huh?"

"Yeah..." She nods still in awe Stepping up to a rapid transit terminal I request a car and one flies in and lands.

"Get in. We need to find a place to turns those coins into money." She climb into the passenger seat while I sit behind the controls. Lifting off And heading into the lower wards. I chuckle a little as Kat has her face pressed against the window.

"What?" She asks.

"You."

"Jerk." She crosses her arms and huffs in mild frustration. Which is soon forgotten as she starts gawking at the sights again. Bringing us in I land and the car opens.

"This is our stop." We step out and walk into the little shop the reads Antique above it. Walking in a Salarian stands at the counter.

"Welcome to Lurip's Antique store. We buy and sell." He greets. "What can I assist you two wonderful women in today?"

"My friend here has some really old coins and she needs them turned into Credits." Smiling. As Kat sets the small pouch on the counter Lurip opens the pouch and dumps them onto the counter before gasping in shock.

"These coins are worth more than I can offer if you want to exchange all of them though these brown ones are worth about 24 million all together. The Silver another 10 million each." He looks up at Kathari. "I can give you 33 million for the coppers and a silver."

"That's pretty good Kathari. But surely you can at least meet the value? I'm sure you'll make near 50 million off selling these to collectors."

"I suppose I can." Lurip nods. "Direct Transfer or a Chit?"

"Put it on a chit."

"She doesn't have an account then?" He asks.

"Not yet that's our next stop."

"Use the terminal over there free of charge." He swipes his Omni-tool in the direction of the Terminal and it lights up. Kathari steps up to it and types in her name and what information she can fill in. She links the account to her omni tool, then wipes it from the local server. "Smart move kid."

"I was taught a few tricks." Kat shrugs. She places the three gold coins and 11 silver ones back in the pouch and it slides into her pocket before Lurip transfers the Credits to her. "Thank you."

"These may be worth more than even I know, do you happen to know how old these are?"

"Over 13000 years." Kat answers almost immediately.

"They seem brand new."

"Very well preserved." I cover.

"Well my base price is what I told you. I'll transfer the difference when I sell these." He slides the coins into a see through case where they are enveloped in mass effect fields. We exit the store.

"Well let's go get you the basics."

"Basics?" She asks.

"Clothes, Toothbrush, toothpaste that stuff. And your lady things."

"Oh..." Hopping back in the car we fly to a store that Kasumi marked out. "Kasumi picked this place didn't she?"

"How'd you know?"

"I can feel her around here." She answers just as said Thief uncloaks.

"Time for a shopping spree." Kasumi chuckles. "And I can never sneak up on you."

"My senses are higher than yours had to be to survive." She blinks a couple times before the three of us walk in.

"Excuse me miss." A saleswoman calls. "Your daughter seems a little young to be shopping here."

"Daughter? No She's not my Daughter. Just a friend that is in need of new clothing Hers are kind of dated."

"Oh then please ensure you have the correct amount." She huffs.

"If it's an issue I am a council Spectre." Smirking as she visibly gulps.

"I... I see have a good day then." She walks back to her counter and distinctly avoids looking at myself or Kathari. We walk further into the store to where we hit the undergarments. Kathari makes a face at one set.

"Kat?"

"Too little fabric." She mutters.

"It's how people dress now." Kasumi giggles picking the Bra Panties set off the hook and holding up to Kat's frame. "You'd look good in it."

"No too little." Kat restates. Before walking to the sports section of the Undergarments. She picks up three packs of boy shorts. Before looking back at us Kasumi still holding the lingerie. Rolls her eyes and nods. Moving onto bra's She inspects them before looking at me.

"Need help?" I ask and she nods her cheeks growing red. Walking up closer. "This going be awkward." Inspecting her chest via touch. "I think a b-cup." Kasumi vanishes for a moment before returning with a tape measure. She drags Kathari into a changing room and I see the shirt Kathari had on tossed over the top of the door. A quick yelp of surprise.

"Oh move your arms I can't measure you properly other wise." Kasumi sighs.

"Pardon me for not trusting the woman you can go invisible and- Hey that's mine!" Rolling my eyes.

"Shut your yap you crazy fire throwing lady." Kasumi chuckles.

"Blighted thief." Kathari sighs.

"Shepard the tape says 32 B American." Kasumi calls out. "Stop blushing Kat it's not like your gonna be letting anyone see these things. By the way nice tattoo work."

"It's not Tattoo's not really. It's My Vallaslin. They have a- Stop doing that!" Kat responds. I chuckle. As I search for the right size. "Geez Kasumi I have a date tonight okay."

"Ooh now I'm interested. With who?" Kasumi responds.

"A friend." She answers. I open the door and pass the bra through.

"Miranda's Little sister." Kasumi guesses. "You got a lot of messages from her lately."

"How did... You hacked my omni-tool didn't you?" A pause and a harsh sound slap. "I... I have a red mark on my forehead don't I?"

"Yep." Kasumi answers through stifled giggles.

"I hate you so much right now Kasumi." Kathari sighs. "Just go get more of these it fits."

"As you wish Kitty." Kasumi answers and walks out.

"Commander?"

"Still here Kat." Smiling as her head pokes around the door. "Need something?"

"Pass me that skimpy thing." She responds. And I pick up the near sheer fabric bra and Panties. Before passing them to her. "Come in here real quick please?"

Stepping into the stall I see that she has put the lingerie on. "Do... do you think Oriana would like this?"

"I don't know Kat." Looking her up and down. "But Kasumi was right it looks really good on you."

She smiles and pulls her shirt off the top of the door and slips it on before buttoning it up. The pants follow and are buttoned before her ever present belt is in place. "Then I will wear it out." She picks up the hanger for it and lays it over her arm. "And on my Date with Ori..."

We step out of the stall before moving to the front of the store. Kasumi picked up a basket and put everything in it she drops the hanger in and moves to the blouse Section. Picks out a few of varying greens and blues, before adding them to the basket. The next stop in the store is the pants, shorts, and skirts section. She lifts two skirts from the rack. And holds them to herself in silent question to me and Kasumi. "Looks good." Kasumi answers. I nod and she drops them both in the basket. A few pairs of pants and one pair of black Lycra leggings. Kasumi whistles at that. Earning a glare. We head to the counter and she sets the basket up on it.

"I'm wearing what's not on the hanger." She informs the Saleswoman. The woman nods and scans it all through.

"That'll be 11300 credits." The woman reads off. Kat swipes her Omni tool over the scanner and the credits transfer. "Have a good day."

"Thank you." Kat nods and we exit the store.

"Kat!" A feminine voice calls and she looks to it. It's Oriana. "Kat! Your out and about I see."

"I was doing some much needed shopping." Kat answers. As the woman holds her at arm length via her shoulders.

"Clothing?" Oriana asks.

"I've kind of been borrowing from the crew. All of mine were lost."

"Oh. Can I see what you got?" Oriana questions.

"You will later." Kat winks.

"Oh goodie." Oriana smiles. "Can't wait." Then turns and walks away.

"I am so nervous..." Kathari sighs.

"You'll do fine what are you doing?"

"She invited me to her apartment for dinner and a movie." She answers.

"Oh have fun then." Smirking as Kasumi giggles.

"That has some other meaning or motive behind it that I have no idea about doesn't it?" Kathari asks with a groan.

"Yep." Kasumi answer popping the p. "Where are you two off too now?"

"A weapons store. I was looking at bladed weapons over the extra net and well with a little help from Mordin I think I could get a sword that would allow me to use my magic like your N7 Slayers or N7 Shadow's."

"Interesting, You just want another sharp pointy thing don't you?"

"No!" Kat answers. "Well okay yes." A small laugh as we walk to the store. "Right here."

"Hello welcome to My store. My name is Sertus Indtus, what can I help you with?" The Turian behind the counter nods at us.

"Yes I was looking at your swords over the extra net and I was wondering can you channel Biotics or other effects along them?"

"Yes you can would you like to try? I have a practice area in back." He opens two compartments and lifts several Cases out. "These are made of the strongest metal in the galaxy and sharpened to an edge by laser sharpeners."

"I would like to try them but do you have something my size?"

"Hmm... no but I can adjust one for you for a modest fee." He answers. "And you will need a secondary signature."

"I can handle that." Stepping up. "She's part of my crew." Swiping my Omni-tool over his terminal.

"A spectre... Alright right this way." He leads us to the practice area. Before laying the cases on the table and opening them inside each are 3 swords of varying length. Kat lifts one from the closest case and draws the blade from it's sheathe her eyes close and the blade springs to life with fire. "Impressive I don't even see an Omni-tool causing that."

Kat just chuckles before slashing the blade through the air and launching a path of fire to a target before it is simply engulfed in flames. "This one." She nods letting the flames around the target and the blade die and fade.

"What kind of adjustment you looking for?" He asks.

"The hilt shorter by about a hand. And these symbols engraved along the blade if you can." She transmits a design. "Top to bottom."

"I'll have it done in 15 minutes. That'll be 52300." She transfers the credits. "You can wait here or swing by and pick it up later your choice. The sheathe you can keep with you." He takes the blade to a work bench and begins to do as she asked. We walk back to the front of the store. And she looks at military grade straps. One matches the color of the forest green markings along her skin.

"Kat I've been meaning to ask you. Your Vallaslin what does it mean?" She looks back at me as she attaches the strap to the two hooks on the sheathe and places it over her shoulder.

"They are the markings of the god I follow. Mythal the Great protector, The Phoenix, battle mistress of the gods."

"It suits you." Smiling as she gains a small blush. The door opens and out walks the Turian. He holds out the customized blade. Almost as soon as her hand contacts the hilt. He lets go and the blade is engulfed in her fire.

"Perfect thank you." She nods to him.

"Hey when I get gifted people looking at my blades that's all the thanks I need." He smiles. "You buying one is the highlight of my day." She sheathes the blade in a practiced motion. "I see you have used a sword before."

"In my old life yes many times." She answers.

"Harsh life you lead friend."

"It was but I thrived as did my family. Until recently." She sighs.

"Sorry for your loss." He nods.

"Thank you but... Commander I'm ready to return to the ship." She turns from the Turian to me.

We leave the store and return to the ship. Kat heads to the cargo bay and draws her sword before working herself into a blinding pace. Sitting in the Co-Pilot seat and watching with Joker. "Is she wielding a flaming sword?" Joker asks.

"Yep."

"Damn she really knows how to use a sword doesn't she?" He states.

"Yeah." Watching the video she stops sheathes her sword and adjusts the strap. Before drawing it again the blade does not ignite this time but with a slash I watch as a wave of something flies out from it hits the closed bay door and sends a wall of air back at her making her hair flutter.

"Sensors readings indicate gale force winds on return of her attack." EDI reports. "Her slash contained that of Near EF 5 winds. That can destroy or severely damage. Personal armor and weapons."

Hitting the intercom. "Kat shouldn't you be getting ready for your date?" She winces on camera.

"Kiddo's got a Date?" Joker asks.

"What time is it?" Kat asks ignoring his question.

"15:00." EDI responds.

"Shit I'm going to be late if I don't clean up now." She sheathes her sword before walking to the elevator. I hear the elevator glide past. "Commander? Mind coming up here?" Her voice comes from the terminal 12 minutes later.

"Be right up." Jogging to the Elevator and riding it up The door opens. Walking into the cabin I find Kathari her foot stuck in the door of the bathroom messing with her hair while trying to work on something to wear by the looks of her newly purchased clothing laying on the desk. "What seems to be the issue?"

"Clothing choices." She answers. "Blue, Green or this red thing Kasumi snuck in on me." She asks holding up a Red side slit strapless dress.

"I'd have to say the dress but if you wore that you'd have to go with out a bra."

"Also have a shirt same color it's on the desk." She hands me the dress. Freeing up her hand to finish her hair in a simple but elegant looking braid. Looking at it again I see that the braid down the back is connected to two smaller ones that go around her hairline. She step out of the bathroom and picks up the second set of lingerie a flicker of something goes through her before she sets that back in the bag and grabs a regular Bra same color as her shirt and a package of the Boyshort underwear. Opens it and pulls them on before doing the clasp of her bra. In a quick motion she has the red shirt slung over her shoulders and is buttoning it up. Which leaves her to decide on a pair of pants.

"Black would look good with that." I offer and she smiles before grabbing Lycra pants she bought and pulls them on.

"How do I look?" She asks.

"Great." Stepping closer. "But this may help with things." Unbuttoning the first three buttons to show her cleavage. She heads further into the room and picks up her belt and snaps it around her waist before letting her shirt cover it up. Before reaching for her sword. She picks it up. "I don't think you'll need a sword for your date." Chuckling as she sighs.

"Right I just..." She sets the blade down. "Nothing."

"Oh take it with you." Sighing. She slings the blade over her shoulder and checks the time. Before hugging me really quick. She darts out of the room. "Be safe."

POV Switch Oriana 20 minutes earlier

 _Wine, check._

 _Food, check._

 _Movie to ignore in favor of other things, Check._

Sitting at my terminal I see a new message from Miranda.

'Ori,

This date you have with this mysterious person I do hope you don't plan on taking things too far? I'm worried, But well your an adult now so I guess you can do as you please.

Miranda.'

"Way to go Miri, making me guilty." Closing the terminal down. Spinning around the apartment. _I never did ask how old Kat is. She looks pretty young but if she's helping Miri with some big important mission then she has to be at least 18 right?_ Just as I put the finishing touches on my make up and hair. The door chime rings. "Coming!" I open the door and find Kat standing there A ruby red blouse crossed by a forest green strap. Her face framed by a few well braided hairs. Looking down I see a few buttons undone on her top to show off her cleavage _I see she had help getting ready for this._ A nervous look on her face. "Hey Kat your right on time." Smiling at her she lets out a breath.

"Hello Oriana." She enters the apartment. And I see a weapon slung across her back. I watch her walk and those pants she's wearing show off every muscle. "I hope you don't mind me bringing weapons?"

"You are a weapon no?" Smiling.

"Ah Very true." She smiles back.

"I only see one weapon though minus your Amp."

"My belt has a Dagger on it." She answers. "Old habits die hard." A simple shrug.

"I know this is awkward but I never did find out just how old you are."

"Ahh that I don't honestly know myself at this point." She sighs.

"Strange circumstances?" I ask.

"Very. I don't fully understand it and I have a lot up in this head of mine." She answers.

"Can you try explaining it?"

"I can try but I'll warn you it is going to sound insane." She smiles.

"Then after we eat and drink you are old enough to drink right?"

"Of that I am certain. But I am never drinking with Shepard again." She smiles as she sits at the table. "You are looking wonderful tonight."

"Same to you Kat." Smiling. "Though I can't get over your ears they are so... unique."

"Well I am one of a kind... quite literally." She jokes weakly, "Sorry. Can we just eat?"

"Oh of course." Mulling over her change of topic. I set a plate of food in front of her. "Dinner is served."

"Ma Serannas." She nods before we eat.

"So I have to ask. Are you maybe not interested in this?"

"No! I'm just nervous it's my first date in ever." She answers. "My last relationship was... more of a close friend thing." She answers.

"I see." Taking a drink of the wine. "You seem sad about that."

"It was a long time ago though it feels like a few weeks." She answers. "I supposed Miranda never told you huh?"

"No."

"I was an unplanned addition to the crew. I actually attacked three of them when I first showed up." She answers.

"Showed up?"

"I can't really explain it but. I'm from around 13000 years in the past." She answers.

"What?"

"Insane I know but. It's true, I'm not even human. I'm-" I hold up a hand to stop her.

"Let me guess your an Elf?"

"Yes actually. And a Mage."

"You mean mage like in the can throw fire and ice at people?"

"That among other things." She nods.

"Show me." All she does to my demand is raise her hand and a small flame springs to life in her hand. "Okay that is pretty cool."

"I'm a fre-" She stops and looks at me. "You didn't call me a freak?"

"Nope I think it's awesome my girlfriend is a Mage, and and elf." I giggle and her jaw drops.

"Wine, I need more wine." She shakes her head and pours herself another glass. "Would you like another glass?"

"Kat how old are you really?"

"17. I'm an adult by my people's standards... which really means nothing seeing as they are dead." She sighs.

"I'm having a Date with an Elven woman from over 12000 years ago, and she's also a mage." Smiling as that statement leaves me and she sits down takes a sip from her glass. And finishes her meal.

We eat in silence. Before she stands and looks around. "May I use the bathroom?"

"Of course. Down the hall on the right." She quickly heads that way. _She's nervous._ Standing and crossing to the vidscreen I fire it up and the menu for the vid sits there ready to be played. Clearing the table I finish that just as Kat returns. "I have a movie for us to watch. We still have wine to drink and I'm sure if you were needed back at the ship they'd give you a call."

"Your right." She nods. A small smile. Slipping onto the couch and patting the space next to me. She sits down and curls her legs up pulling on her gently is all it take for her to come laying against me. "Is it a good movie?"

"I'll admit it was more of a background thing. I was hoping you'd be more... open to other forms of entertainment."

"Ori you dirty woman." She giggles. Before sliding closer. "As long as you don't have me watching something too perverse. I'm happy with your plan."

"Oh really?" Squeezing her rump which has found it's way into my hand. "And if I decide to just turn it off? And drag you to my room?"

"I suppose I'd have to go quietly." She grins. _Oh good she can play this game._

"Then come on get up." Pulling her to her feet. "Grab your glass." Flicking the vid screen off and lifting my empty glass and the half full bottle. She follows me to my room.

"I suddenly find myself feeling very...awkward." She chuckles.

"Sit." She listens and with that I straddle her lap. "I hope you had no plans to return to the ship."

"It was an open possibility." She answers. The green strap that was crossing her body missing.

"Not any more." Taking her glass and setting it aside next to the now closed bottle and my glass I work the buttons on her shirt off. And undo the clasp on her bra before siding them down her shoulders.

"Ori... You...need to slow down for a minute. As a mage I can pick up things from physical contact and... Mmmh your going way to fast." She moans as I kiss down her jawline. "Creator's spare me!" She calls out. Undoing her belt and tossing it aside I drag her pants down.

"Really unflattering underwear Kathari." I giggle. Before pulling them down.

"I was not prepared for this!" She yelps.

"For what?"

"You being such a persistent Lover." She gasps as My fingers trail over a particularly sensitive spot. She growls and flips us over the next hour is spent with me calling out her name in bliss. Before Kat lays next to me in an equally sweaty and happy mess.

With my eyes finally adjusted to the dark on my room I see delicate lines stretching across Kathari's skin. "Kat do you have tattoo's?"

"I guess you can call them that but to my people they are Vallaslin or blood writing. They represent the god I choose to follow." She sighs as I trace one with my finger. "I follow Mythal the great protector."

"It looks like a phoenix on your back." She chuckles. "What?"

"That is one of Mythal's forms. A phoenix." She answers. "You do realize Miranda is going give me a thrashing if she finds out right?"

"She knew I had a date but not with who." I shrug.

"Shepard knew I had a date." She responds. "I think for the next day or two I'm going to stay here unless Shepard calls me just to be safe."

"Smart idea." I giggle. "Though I do have a roommate she is going to be home later and she's a bit of a mythology nut please don't hold it against her okay?"

"Never. It's nice to know that people even if they think I don't exist find my people interesting."

"She loves dragons."

"Mmmh I'm sure you can relate." A small laugh.

"Excuse me?"

"I can turn into a Dragon." She answers simply. Before turning over. "Come here." Scooting closer her arms wrap around me.

"Comfy?"

"Very..." She sighs happily. "Mamae used to tell me that I'd never find love if I kept playing soldier and practicing to become a battle mage."

"Do you still think that's true?" Holding the warm small body of Kathari.

"I haven't thought that since I was 14. I just find it funny." She giggles. "Your warm."

"So are you. My little elf."

"Hey I'm actually rather tall." She responds. "Are you tired or no?"

"Why?"

"Trying to decide if taking you again would be a good idea." She responds with a giggle. "Maybe you take me?"

"Sounds like a good idea then sleep I do sort of have classes tomorrow." Leaning over and kissing her neck.

"I'll be there to pick you up unless I have to do something." She purrs. "The ears are really sensitive."

Reaching up and gently rubbing her ear between my thumb and fingers. Her breath hitches. "I see that."

Trailing kisses up the side of her neck to her ear. An Omni-tool buzzes. She groans. "Well that ruined the mood." Kat sighs. Sliding up behind her I wrap my arms around her waist. And without her thinking about it she leans back. "We really should sleep."

"Alright." Laying down. "You sure it's okay for you to stay?"

"If I was needed by Shepard she would have called." Kathari answers.

"Good night sweetie." Kissing her cheek.

"Good night Love." She turns to face me and grips my shirt in one hand. She soon drifts to sleep and with that her grip falls away. I hear the door open down the hall Quietly slipping out of bed and into the hall.

"Hey Ori date go well?" Chris asks.

"Very well the movie was never watched." Smiling.

"Bull. She left before you could start it." Chris responds.

"No actually she is asleep in my room." Opening the door just enough for her to look in and see Kathari laying in the bed.

"Damn." She chuckles. "Go back in there the hell you doing talking to me?" She pushes me back into the room. "Night Ori."

"Night Chris." Slipping back into bed with Kat. I drift to sleep with the scent of leather, and something else surrounding me.

Next morning POV Switch Kathari

Rolling over I press my face into warm soft fleshy mounds. "Huh wha..." Opening my eyes I see pale skin. "Mmmh Ori?"

"Hey morning." She answers equally sleepy. "How's your head feel?"

"Not as bad as it could." Sitting up. "I can make us some breakfast. You want the shower first? Then meet me in the kitchen?"

"Sure thing." Oriana slips out of bed and walks out the door.

Standing up. "Creators, Shepard is not going to let me live this down." Dressing in my Underwear and bra. I grab my pants before pulling them up and slinging my belt around my waist. Grabbing my shirt I pull it on and button it up to cover my chest. Then my sword is slung over my back. Walking out. I bump into another person. "Oh sorry."

"No my fault." She answers. "Name's Chris."

"Kathari Nevra."

"Oriana's girlfriend." She chuckles. "Nice meeting you."

"Yea." A hair hangs in front of my eye brushing it behind my ear Gains a gasp from Chris.

"Your ears are pointed." She states.

"Yep I'm an elf so pointed ears kind of go with that." Smiling at the woman.

"You're an..." Is all I get in response before she drops.

"Uhhh Ori! I think I killed your roommate!"

"Did you tell her your an elf?" Oriana calls from the bathroom.

"Yes."

"She's fine just in awe. She thinks elves are the sexiest thing ever." Oriana laughs. Stepping around her passed out friend I enter the kitchen and start to make breakfast.

Oriana comes down the hall with Chris. "That smells wonderful. You can cook too?"

"Had to eat when I was traveling." Shrugging. "Warm food is good."

"I see." The plates are set out before the two of them and Oriana looks up at me. "Are you sure this will be enough?"

"Just eat ask me that after." Chuckling.

Oriana and Chris take testing bites of the food before digging in with a lot of zeal. I follow their lead and eat as well. "I stand corrected I'm full." Oriana smiles.

"Well I'm not so hand over the plate." She slides it over and giggles as I clean it.

"Where does it all go?!" Chris asks.

"My magic..." Shrugging as I look at Chris half full plate. "You gonna finish that?"

"Have at it girl." She pushes the plate to me. And it is soon clean. "Your going to eat Ori out of house and home if you two ever shack up together."

"No I won't." Fighting the blush.

"Oh well then I hope for the best." Chris rolls her eyes.

"I hate to eat and run but I'm wearing my clothes from yesterday. So I'm going to go." Leaning across the counter and kissing Oriana. "See you later Ori!"

POV Switch Chris

"See you later Ori!" Kathari calls as she darts out the door.

"So when were you going to tell me you were dating an elf?"

"Uhh now?" Oriana questions. "I just found out myself last night till then she was just a girl who I thought was cute."

"Ori how old is she and is she some sort of soldier?"

"Uhh 16 technically and I'm not sure but I know she's traveling with Commander Shepard."

"Technically?"

"She's from over 12000 years on the past. And I'm going to say this so you will stop asking me questions. She can turn into a dragon." My mind locks up.

POV Switch Joker

"Commander here comes our missing elf now." Chuckling. As her head pokes over my shoulder. "She looks rather rested."

"She got laid." Shepard laughs. "I'm calling Garrus and Jack. They are not gonna wanna miss this." She call the two up to the CiC "Alright you two Kat just got back from her Date and well we are gonna tease the hell out of her." The airlock door opens with the four of us standing there. "Hey Kiddo how was your date?"

"It was pleasant." Kathari answers.

"That's it?" Garrus asks.

"All I'm saying to you four." She smirks. "I need to wash up and get changed so if you all would mind? Save your teasing and jokes for after I'm clean."

"What and wash off that trophy." Jack cackles.

"It's not a trophy it's sweat and other fluids I like being clean." Kat answers. Ducking under Jack's attempt to grab her.

"So you did fuck her!" Jack exclaims.

"Not how I would have put it." Shepard smirks.

"I'm going to go shower now!" And she rushes into the elevator leaving a very confused Kelly in her wake.

Walking back. "I was going to ask how her outing was." Kelly mumbles.

"She had a great time we just embarrassed her." Responding.

"Oh, You know a lot of the crew see her as one of us. And really like her I hope she can find a place to call safe." Kelly adds.

"She already has it's this ship it's her safe place." Chuckling. "Though bringing up her date to Lawson would be a bad Idea.

"Why is that?" Kelly asks.

"It's her little sister and Kat just came back and immediately went to take a shower."

"Oh..." Then she giggles. "I have been trying to get a psych profile on Kathari but she always slips away. I hope that doesn't bother you Commander."

"So long as that Psych profile doesn't leave a Datapad that has no extranet connection I can talk her into it she is very private."

"I can arrange that." Kelly nods.

"Uhh... Commander, EDI is saying you should head to your cabin." Joker comms.

"Right." stepping into the Elevator I ride it to the first floor entering my cabin I see Kat sitting on the bed her arms around her knees. "Kat?" Her shoulders bouncing slightly.

"Sorry Commander I just I was thinking about my friends and... I went to tell them something only to remember they're not here no one is." She whispers.

Sliding up next to her. "Hey remember no matter who hard things get you have me. Now while I have the time wanna tell me how the less steamy part of your date went?"

"Very well. I had a great time. We never did get around to watching a movie." She smiles. "I should get some medicine from Doctor Chakwas."

"Drinking were you? I'm surprised your awake." Chuckling.

"Only a little nothing like you did to me and it wasn't a strong drink. Just enough to ease out the nerves." She answers. "When do classes let out?"

"Depends on what they are why?"

"I told Ori I'd walk her home after her classes." She answers with a light sigh. "How long are we going to be here?"

"A few days to a week and a half the ship is getting upgrades and we have a few things to do on the citadel." She stands up and puts a few clothes in her bag before dressing in a forest green top and jeans. The belt is cinched over top the shirt Dagger displayed proudly. The sword is next to join her clothing. "Getting used to carrying the sword?"

"Yeah I'm going to stay with Oriana for a couple days I have my Omni-tool. I can be back here quickly so if you need me..."

"Kathari go have fun." Smiling as she lets the tension out of her shoulders. "If we need you, We'll call or I'll just send Jack or Garrus to get you... Probably Garrus."

"Alright and Commander? Thank you."

"Not a problem Kiddo." Giving her a quick motherly hug. _When the hell did I become motherly?_

"See you commander." She lifts her bag and slings it over her back. Before walking out the door.

A few moments pass before I head down to Miranda's office. "Commander what can I do for you?" She asks.

"Just came to see how your doing Miranda."

"I'm doing fine, Minus the fact Kathari is sleeping with My sister but Ori's happy." She answers. "Though Kathari and I do need to have a talk. Where is she?"

"Heading back to your Sister's apartment. She's going to make the most of her shore leave and I guess spend it with Oriana."

"I see... This complicates things a little."

"Why is that?"

"Just my talk with her will have to wait until we are heading out. I called once last night."

"Oh that had to go over famously." Laughing despite the fact.

"Kathari never answered." Miranda smirks.

Rolling my eyes. "So your really alright with it?"

"I know Kathari will do what she can to protect Oriana. Just as she does when she is on the squad for a mission." Miranda answers.

"The great protector indeed." I chuckle.

"Excuse me?" Miranda asks.

"Just something Kat told me about her Tattooing it has a meaning beyond being so different. A very powerful meaning to her."

"Oh... I have some new data on the collectors if you would like to look over it Commander." Miranda changes the subject while pointedly sliding a Datapad that has been cut off from the internal Extranet connection 'Project Legend:' Sits in startling bold lettering.

" _Where?"_ I mouth. "Yeah let's look over that."

" _I found it on the network during a sweep Saved it onto this and checked back an hour later It was gone He knows."_ She responds. As we sit at her desk and look over the Datapad.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N So another Little blurb. I did go a bit Off Canon but, Hey Creative freedom blah blah, Bioware owns the universe of Mass effect I just twist my own crazy into it Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 7: Pick-up gone wrong

Sitting on a bench near Oriana's lesson hall I notice several people watching me. _I'm just being paranoid._ Several beings leave the hall. None of them Oriana. _"Subject is just sitting there waiting for something or someone. Orders?... Are you sure?"_ A female voice speaks quietly to someone. Before I feel a presence directly behind me that wasn't there a second ago turning in my seat I look at at a large armored figure their face completely obscured by the Helmet they wear. "Grab her and go." The woman shouts.

The Armored figure grabs me and injects something into my neck a slight pinch and things start to go fuzzy. "KATHARI!" I hear Oriana's voice followed by a wash of Energy. The world goes black.

POV Switch Oriana

Walking out of the Lesson hall I see a man in White armor grab Kathari and inject her with something. I watch as she goes limp. Activating my biotics. "KATHARI!" I lash out making the man drop her she slaps to the ground. He takes off followed by a woman. Kathari lays on the ground unconscious her Omni-Tool flares to life.

"Kat are you alright?! Damnit Kid respond!" A woman's voice shouts.

"She was injected with something and I saw her go limp Her eyes are closed." Watching her face I see it contort in pain. "She's having a nightmare. Who is this?"

"Don't see how that's your business. But I'm one of her teammates. Shepard hooked us all in on a channel that would grab the closest person to her if something happened. I'm on my way keep her alive." The woman answers. Picking Kat up from the floor I settle her against my shoulder.

"Come on Sweetie, Wake up please." Gently shaking her. "Kitty, Please wake up." A bald tattooed woman come running over and slides to her knees. "You her girlfriend?"

"Yeah I guess, I mean we slept together last night but.."

"All I need to know come on." She lifts Kat up and we run to the Hospital. An hour after Kat is wheeled into a room an Asari Doctor comes out.

"Well is she going to be okay?"

"Her body is fighting the Sedative remarkably well, but it will take her time to wake up which of you is her guardian?" The Doctor answers.

"Neither I work with her our ship is in for upgrades, and this is her Girlfriend." The Woman Jack answers.

"I see... you do realize that she is an previously unknown Species right?" We both nod. "And the council will want to speak with her."

"No they won't." A new voice enters the conversation. "She's under Spectre protection."

"Commander." Jack spins. "You got my message?"

"I got the alert Jack. How is she?" Shepard responds.

"Sleeping at the moment commander but she seems to be experiencing extreme R.E.M. Nothing we have done can stop it and her biotics are not responding to the Suppressors."

"Shit. Oriana come with me." Shepard grabs my wrist and pulls me into the room a Nurse is startled and drops the Datapad in her hand along with a Syringe falling out of her pocket She bends down to pick it up only for Shepard to grab the Woman. "Sit." Shepard picks up the syringe and inspects it. "A muscle relaxant, and Sedative mixed together?" She spins on the woman. "How long ago did you inject her with this?"

"Just a minute ago... Please don't hurt me." The woman whimpers.

"Ori take her hand and just keep her company. Kat's strong she'll get out of this. But she needs you to help her." Shepard drags the woman out and speaks to the doctor soon I see C-Sec officers coming to arrest the Woman.

The hand I am holding twitches and a small shock courses through me and with it this sense of dread. Opening my eyes I again I see stone pillars, Snow covered mountains. Smell of sulfur, an ear shattering roar, the ground shakes below my feet. With a Dragon. _This is just my luck_. Blasting the creatures snout with Ice from my hands I feel the exhilarating tingle of my magic. The Dragon pulls back and roars in pain as the inside of it's mouth begins to bleed. Pulling on the power this beast has within I turn it's greatest weapon against it. Before casting a dangerous and wicked entropy spell upon it the dragon beings to thrash around while clawing at it's snout and neck. Blinking again I find myself draped over top of Kathari's Chest her breathing is steady and her brain waves are smoothed out a peaceful slumber.

"Ori you alright there? You just kind of passed out." Miranda asks.

"I'm fine... I just experienced something. I killed a dragon."

"You did what?" Miranda asks as the door swooshes open. "Shepard Oriana says that she killed a dragon."

"Kat must've shown her a memory by accident." Shepard answers handing me a plastic cup. "Drink it'll help Kat's mind can be pretty intense." Drinking the water I glance at the monitors.

"She seems better now." Shepard notes. "Miranda the woman that C-Sec arrested is with you know... I want you to look into it when you get the chance."

"I will commander." Miranda nods.

"Ori..." Kat whimpers. "NO!" Her heart rate along with brain readings spike. A field of energy flares out from her and with that flare comes a sense of strength I've never felt before. The almost dead flowers in a vase perk up and come to life and in the next room a person jolts up into a sitting position to the great relief of the person in there with them.

"Kathari I'm right here calm down, I am not in danger, Not hurt just calm down and come back to me." Her heart rate falls back and her thrashing stops the Asari doctor from before enters with her team.

"Stand aside..." She checks over Kathari's vitals and looks between the three of us. "None of you gave her anything did you?"

"No." Shepard answers. "Why would I risk killing my crewmate?"

"Just curious. Because her vitals are showing that she should be waking up soon her Adrenal levels have gone up into almost dangerous levels, Yet not only does the muscle damage seem to be repaired it seems to be stronger than ever almost like as you humans would say magic." She responds. We all chuckles nervously. "She can be released in a couple days, I'd like to keep her for observation."

"Mmmh..." Kat's eyes flicker open and she sits up. "Where am I?"

"In Huerta memorial hospital, how are you feeling?" The doctor asks her.

"Like I just finished getting thrashed by a dragon." Kat answers.

"So sore?" The Doctor asks.

"Yes." Kat nods. "Oriana are you okay?"

"I'm fine. It's you that was in bad shape." Smiling at her concern. "Lay back and let the Doctor take a look at you alright I'll be right here." Taking her hand. She lays back as the Doctor steps up to the head of the bed. "Miss I'm going to initiate a meld to make sure everything in your head is working properly okay?"

"Okay." Kat answers before seeming to center herself.

"Embrace Eternity." The Doctor speaks she remains still for a moment before recoiling in shock. "Goddess what was that thing?"

"An ogre. You wanted to look so I let you." Kat answers. "Don't do that again."

"Goddess where did that thing come from?" The Doctor asks.

"Earth About 13000 years ago." Kat shrugs.

"Impossible... That would make you..." Her eyes roll back in her head and she collapses.

"Umm The doctor just fainted. Should... should we call another?" Kat asks.

The nurse who has been silent throughout everything start to giggle. "Uhh Kat I think you broke them."

"Seems that way." Kat sighs before laying back. "What exactly happened I remember getting grabbed and then everything went fuzzy. The last thing I remember is Oriana shouting my name and lashing out with her biotics."

"A man in White and black armor injected you with something when he grabbed you I slapped him with a biotic field and made him drop you He ran off with some Latino woman.."

"Did you get a look at her face Ori?" Miranda asks.

"No... I didn't." A gentle squeeze and I look to Kat who is smiling.

"So should we get Kat out of here?" Miranda turns to Shepard.

"Yeah." Shepard nods. "I'll go sort that out." She stands up. "Oriana are you free for the next day or two?"

"Vacation starts tomorrow I have the whole week free."

"Good I don't think Kat should be left alone for the next few days." Shepard nods.

"Don't I get a say in this?" Kat asks.

"No you don't somebody is after you and they can slip past your senses. You need someone to watch your back. Or your staying on the ship." Shepard argues. Watching Kat she goes to argue before her shoulder's fall and she just nods.

"At least I'll have someone to talk to." Kat smiles.

"And other things." Shepard chuckles before slipping out the door.

"Shepard!" Kat groans. "Miranda..."

"We can talk later Kathari." Miranda responds.

"Alright." Kat nods. "No more potential interruptions?"

"No once was enough." Miranda smiles. "Very nice tan by the way."

"Thank you I guess." Kat blushes. She swings her legs over the side of the bed. And stands up the hospital gown she was put in doing very little to hide her. "Where are my clothes?"

"In here Miss but the Doctor wants you to stay." The nurse who has finally recovered her wits responds.

"I would still prefer to be dressed." Kat answers crossing the room and dressing quickly. Her weapons she had gone. "Where are my weapons?"

"They are back on the ship Kathari." Miranda answers. "Jack took them back."

"Okay I would like to have my Sword and Staff on me at least." Kat nods. "If that's okay with you Ori I just like to know I have some form of protection beyond my powers."

"That's fine I can't change you and I won't try to." Kissing her cheek. "Besides I rather enjoy the look you have when you have your weapons."

"Look?"

"Confident, sexy, powerful." Whispering in her ear I see her face light up and the door opens.

"Okay Ori stop making her blush I know it's fun and all but Kat does need to be able to function." Shepard chuckles. "Your cleared Kat let's get you out of here."

Exiting the hospital We walk down the Presidium and to a Rapid Transit hub. Before getting a ride to Zakera Ward. The Cab drops us off at the docks. "Be right back Ori then we can go to your place." Kat smiles before rushing into the Air lock.

"Ori... Be safe and be careful Kat is a kid in most respects, She acts older but ultimately she's a kid." Shepard warns. "I think of her as one of mine. Someone messed with her and now they are going to pay."

"I love her I promise you that. This isn't just some fling for me."

"Ori... Just don't push her too much." Miranda sighs. "She loves you but Sex on the first date? I've noticed when someone pushes her she doesn't just push back she picks them up and slams them into the ground hard." The Airlock of the ship opens and Kat strides out with her Sword slung across her back and a case in hand.

"Really Kat?" Shepard gestures to the case.

"If you call for me I want to be ready." She answers. She loops her arm with mine and we walk away. Arriving back at the apartment I see that Chrissy has been at work cleaning.

"Hey Girls!" Chrissy beams.

"Cleaning day?"

"Well Kat here showed up with a duffle bag of clothes earlier so I thought I should clean make a good impression."

"Chrissy I grew up in the forest. I have no issue with dirt." Kat smiles.

"You like to shower though Jeez you were in there for 15 minutes." Chrissy teases.

"I like the feel." Kat blushes. "It's like standing under the waterfall back in the brecellian forest. It just washes away my worries."

"You worry?"

"I do, Mainly about what I am going to do after I finish helping Shepard." She sighs as we slide down onto the couch. My shoulder soon finds Kat's head resting on it. "I don't like that I am essentially a living relic."

"I do makes you sound wise." Chuckling.

"Mmmh." Kat hums.

"Sleepy?"

"A little." She answers. "I should really go back to the ship in two days." A light shifting. "I would like to watch that movie now."

"Then we shall watch it."

3 days later POV Switch Kathari

Picking up The Datapad I had been working with. I walk into Mordin's lab. "Mordin I need to ask a favor."

"What can I do for you? Free time plenty while we are docked, did you know that you will die in 30 years?" He rapid fires.

"I know about that, I have accepted it."

"I have not." He responds with such fire I find myself smiling.

"Well in your spare time from that can you run these Samples and let me know of the results?" Handing him the Samples from Miranda and Jack.

"Of course, of course." He take the samples. "Will let you know in a few hours."

"Thank you." Walking out. I run headlong into Kelly Chambers. "Chambers."

"Please Call me Kelly." She chirps happily.

"Kelly, Am I in your way? I was just heading to speak with Joker."

"Oh well I was wondering if we could talk. If you want, I promise what you tell me won't be given to anyone else."

"Perhaps another time Kelly." Stepping around her and heading straight for Joker. _"Dodged the bolt with that."_ Sliding into the Seat next to Joker. The unspoken agreement happens a single piece of Chocolate is handed to me. "Thank you."

"Aww no elvish this time?" He smirks.

"Ma Serannas Lethallin, Enansal Chocolate Nehn." Grinning as he holds his hands up in surrender.

"Okay too much I think my brain exploded." He chuckles.

"Abelas." He leans over and swats my shoulder gently.

"Standard please."

"As you wish Friend." Lifting the Datapad which Kasumi has been streaming information to for me as she finds it.

"So you've been secretive the last two days."

"Investigating something. And sleeping." Skimming over the information.

"Oh sneaky witch now Huh?" He chuckles.

"Mmh perhaps." Biting into the chocolate as my Omni-tool beeps. "Shit I'm late." Jumping from the seat.

"Late for what?" He calls.

"A meeting I have." Rushing out the Airlock. Dashing to the restaurant I agreed to meet at.

"I thought you forgot." The Woman says.

"Got busy sorry."

"So anything new?" They ask.

"Just busy. I would like what we agreed upon."

"Sure, sure here you go." A packet is placed in my hands a packet of actual paper. "Just careful kid that information is dangerous."

"Not a kid. Here's your payment." Transferring the credits.

"Have a nice Day kid." The person walks off before vanishing in the crowd.

Jogging back to the ship I head to my new quarters which is just beyond Jack's. Tossing the Packet and the Datapad onto my cot I sigh in relief. "Time for a nap." Setting my Omni-tool to vibrate I hide the Packet and the Datapad under my bag. And rest for a while.

A vibration wakes me. Looking to my wrist. _'DNA Tests Finished, Results interesting did you know that these samples are of Miranda and Jack and show a 98.23% Identical match? And that the Mitochondrial. Is Near exact? Please speak with me at earliest possible chance. -Moridn Solus.'_

Getting up and walking out the door I find Jack walking down the steps. "Kat wanna go out and drink later?"

"No thank you Jack the last time I drank with someone on the ship I was useless for nearly a day."

"Alright. Take it easy." A slap on the back. "And Kid if you go out on the Citadel watch your ass."

"Of course Jack." Walking past her to the elevator. Riding it to the Right deck I step out and head straight for the Lab. Mordin is standing there with a Datapad in hand. "Hey Mordin."

"That was quick expected you later."

"I woke up from a nap."

"Sleep is good yes." He nods. "This Data did you know?"

"Had an idea. Did not wish to act until I was certain."

"What do you want with this?" He questions.

"Just make two copies on separate Datapads and that's it."

"Very well." He nods copies the Data then wipes the memory of the original. "Good hands."

"Mordin please do not tell anyone of this, or my Death sentence in 30 years."

"Of course not doctor patient secret." He responds. "More tests to run, Trying to solve problem, being problematic." He returns to the device on the table and stares into it. Shaking my head I tuck the Two pads under my arm and head out the door. And back to my quarters.

Several hours later _'Kathari I am free if you wish to speak with me. -Miranda.'_

 _Well now or never._ Grabbing one of the Pads. Leave my quarters and head to her office.

"Ahh Kathari there you are." Miranda greets.

"Miranda, I did some looking and I found out something interesting. You have said how much of an asshole your father was and how you wished for Oriana to never go through that. Well I found out something. That you may just find interesting." Sitting across from her. "I have found out that you are in fact not the oldest Lawson child but the middle. And all the horrible things Henry Lawson did to you were worse for your older sibling, That older sibling still lives. In fact it is someone you know and are working with."

"I noticed a lot of credits changing hands over the past couple days." Miranda nods. "But I have yet to see this information."

"This older Sibling goes by the name Jaquline Naught, Other wise known as Subject Zero." Placing the Datapad on her desk. "I have watched you two openly despise each other this fighting needs to stop."

"Where did..."

"I just followed the signs." Standing. "Have a good day." Exiting her office. Returning to the hold I find Jack sitting at the desk.

"Damn Kid. You look like you have not slept much." Jack looks up when I come down the stairs.

"A lot on my mind." Shrugging. "You got a minute?"

"Yeah sure."

"Come with me." She follows me into my room.

"What's up Kid?"

"You said you never had any family. I did some looking and you do. Here." She takes the offered Data pad and looks through it.

"The cheerleader? How did you even?"

"I have many talents. Just do with it what you will I gave her the exact same information a moment ago."

"Well I guess I get why she pisses me off so much." Her biotics flare. "Damn you just gave me a whole new list of shit to think about."

"And Jack?"

"Yeah?" She turns at the door.

"Be careful would you?" Smiling towards the Biotic woman I see as Family.

"Shit don't go soft on me now." Jack chuckles. "Family is tight with you huh?"

"I lived in a clan that depended on each other for survival, depended on me and my mentor for protection, guidance. So yes." I find myself wrapped in a hug from the biotic woman.

"Tell anyone about this and I will smear the walls with you. The family thing too." She threatens.

"That is between you and Miranda and this is between us." She pulls back.

"I'll let you sleep better be doing that Kid."

"I will. Sleep well Friend." Settling on my cot I lay back as the door closes. And close my eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Little off Cannon here but feels right You'll know it when you see it. Also, Almost 2000 hits. Woot!

* * *

Chapter 8: Warden Awakening

"All right everyone. We are boarding the Collector ship in 15 minutes I want everyone ready we don't know what going to be there." Shepard speaks to the room at large. "Garrus, Jack, and Kat the four of us are boarding that thing to get information. Suit up and get armed full loadout. Dismissed." Leaving the briefing room and heading to the Cargo bay I dress in my armor and equip my weapons.

Stepping into the shuttle I sit and wait for the others. Jack arrives first. "Your skin crawling too?"

"Sort of." Nodding to Jack, Garrus, and Shepard arrive and the shuttle takes off We land inside the Collector ship quickly. And every hair on the back of my neck stands on end. _Darkspawn?_ Following Shepard as we walk through the ship. "This isn't right."

"Kat you say something?" Garrus asks.

"This is a trap."

"The ship is Dead." Shepard adds.

"No it's not." We continue to make our way through the ship. And as we do the Familiar whispers get louder, The Familiar scratching at the back of my skull gets more insistent.

 _ **DARKSPAWN!**_

"There it is!" Shepard points to glowing console.

"Shepard. We are not Alone." The whispers grow to a dull scream the Scratching becomes a burning in my blood. Shepard starts the uplink and hell breaks loose. The entire ship rumbles. And platforms Swarm from other areas. One Platform carrying many is my target it never reaches us the Corrupted beings fall into the abyss below. My staff comes to full and I take action.

POV Switch Jack

The way Kat was acting tips me off. I stumble from the Ship coming to life. Kat's hand twitches over the small metal rod that extends to be her staff. Watching once the shaking stops Kathari that kid that all of us have agreed to protect becomes something else entirely. A full blown warrior no sign of that happy, smiling girl. Just an all powerful bitch. Looking to Shepard and Vakarian who are in shock. "I Surrender the all powerful bitch status." The room falls quiet.

"EDI We're clear hows that control coming along?" Shepard calls out.

"You need to re-establish a connection." EDI answers her.

"Shepard, I told you we weren't alone." Kat states. Her voice icy calm.

"Noted." Shepard nods. "Let's get out of here."

"Uhh Commander the Collector ship is powering up. You should probably get out of there quick."

"Working on it Joker."

"Uhh Commander Kat just took off. Said something about killing them all."

"She is on the correct path to return to the ship the shuttle will be waiting." EDI adds.

"Let's get moving." Shepard sighs. We follow the path of burned corpses and smoking piles of ash to a large room Within it Kathari is holding Collector forces on her own anything that steps within 20 feet of her is incinerated.

"KAT! Don't run off like that!"

"This fight is mine more than ever these creatures hold the very thing I took an oath to destroy within them. RUN!" She shouts back as a Praetorian floats into the room. She lashes a hand out at it and it shrivels and dies before a light swirls around her. "In Peace, Vigilance. In War, Victory. In Death, Sacrifice." The end of her words changes into a roar that would put fear into a krogan. The Light dies and in place of that small woman is a massive Fire breathing beast. We run through the open Door to and down the ramp to the shuttle. A muted flash of light from the top of the ramp Kat Eye's aglow with silver light. She runs as hard as she can and slows at the bottom. Before taking five steps and dropping to her knees the light fades and she falls face first to the deck. Shepard jumps out with me and we carry her into the shuttle.

"Commander get back here the Ship is about to come online I am not losing another Normandy!" Joker snaps.

"No worry about that Joker." Garrus responds. "The kid wasted them all." We return to the ship Garrus and I take her to the Med-bay before he heads straight into the Main battery.

POV Switch Joker

"Joker take us out 60 Kilometers and brings us around." Shepard orders stiffly. Before tapping the com piece in her ear. "Garrus I want the Thanix cannons charged and ready." Taking us away from the silent ship. And bringing us around. "Lock on and fire I want this thing out of my sky!" The shot goes and reaches the Collector ship, Goes down the main gun of the Ship impacts the base and sets off the main power plant in the ship obliterating it. "Joker take us to the Citadel, EDI Send the Illusive man that Damn Data he sent us in there for I don't want to deal with him right now." Shepard stalks off. "Chakwas status on our girl?"

"Stable just drained. What ever she did will stick with her for a few days."

"What happened over there Shepard?" Turning in the chair.

"Kathari holds a secret and I think part of her past has been around all this time. And she finally realized it." Shepard answers. "I'll be around Joker."

POV Switch Jack

2 days pass before Kat wakes up.

Walking into the Iso ward where Kat is. "Hey. How are you feeling?"

"Tired, sore, and hungry." She answers. "And really bored."

"Doc says your getting released from the Med bay in two days. I gotta say watching you like that made me think. 'This kid is Insane.' But then I realized you were doing that for us, For the oath you swore." Sitting in the chair next to the bed. "Shit I'm worried about you."

"I'm fine Jack just need to remember I have people at my back willing to help."

The door hisses open and in walks Shepard. "Looks like I'm playing nurse maid today." Shepard Chuckles. Holding a tray of food. "Hey Jack."

"Shepard." Nodding.

"Can I have a minute with Kat?" She asks setting the tray on Kat's Lap.

"Sure." Standing. "Let me know when your done." Walking out.

POV Switch Shepard

Looking to the small elven girl sitting in that bed I gulp. _I feel like shit. I pushed her into this fight she wasn't ready. Her past is still getting to her._ "Kat."

"Kathari." She corrects with a small nod.

"I pushed you into this, I am responsible for the safety of my crew, and I failed you. I can't in good consciousness keep you here." Her eyes flicker with a challenge.

"And I must stay I have sworn an oath to fight this, The fight may have changed but my oath has not, I will fight no matter the risk. Until the day I die in battle or when my time comes I will fight." She answers calmly. "I'm already dead it will just take time to be truth."

"What are you talking about?"

"Almost 2 years ago to me, I joined an order bent of fighting what was called the blight. All those that join do not survive, We drink the blood of our sworn enemy Darkspawn. It grants us the power to sense them, and renders us immune to the lethal quality of their blood. Because we have already taken the toxin into us, in thirty years If I had not come here I would have gone to the deep roads to fight against them until I died." She answers. "It is not just my word that holds me to fight this it's my very blood."

"Kathari your just a girl, You can't be expected to just up and fight to the death against the reapers." Looking her dead in the eyes. _There's that fire again... Damn it._ She stares back at me her conviction sharp as the dagger she wears on her belt. "If your staying you need heavier armor, better shielding, and some actual weapons training. I am not sending you out to fight without the basics covered."

"Agreeable." She nods. "But I must be able to move my speed is my true defense." She answers a lapse of silence falls between us.

"You still had secrets."

"They were things that I was told by my commanding officer things that I could not reveal My being warden until then I did not see the reason to bring it up as I felt no Darkspawn presence. And I was ready to live the next 26-28 years in peace and die." She answers. "I wanted to tell you but I was sworn to secrecy. If you wish to know why and how I am dying speak with Mordin."

"I will." Turning to leave I look over my shoulder at her. "And Kathari let the real you out some Serious Kathari is disturbing."

"I will try." She nods before continuing to eat. "I wish we were planet side when I did that."

"Why's that?"

"I feel cut off on this ship. Recovery is slow."

"Just get better and for everyone's sake don't do it again you gave us a scare."

"I can try but no promise can be made." She gives a small smile but it never reaches her eyes.

Leaving the AI Core where she is resting as it doubles as the Isolation/recovery ward. I walk to the elevator. And ride it up one floor. Entering the science lab I see Mordin pouring over Data on a Datapad next to the microscope and mumbling something. "Mordin, Kathari said to speak to you if I wanted to know more about what is killing her?"

"In her blood a corruption it gives her strength, endurance, and more power than normal to reverse it would weaken her still be impressive but much less powerful Lifespan shortened by this gain, Working on cure that will remove the life span issue but leave all else, If not cure Work around Extended Lifespan. Did not know?"

"Not until now." Leaning against the wall. "She kept it secret. You knew?"

"Figured out with samples, mentioned it on one of her visits. She has accepted the sentence, I have not, her death would be problematic."

"How so?"

"She can sense the Indoctrination must be connection with what she calls Darkspawn."

"Reaper forces were on earth over 12,000 years ago?"

"Likely remnants from pre-prothean Cycle. Indoctrination different Rendered Hostile but able to support self."

"Shit."

"Dangerous to be sure, Especially with guidance of what was named Archdemon. Ravaged Land, Corrupted everything. Surprising how resilient her people were." Mordin muses. "Hmm this causes Destabilization of powers no good, no good. Powers must remain." Leaving the Lab I head to the cockpit.

"Hey Commander." Joker spins in his chair. "What's up?"

"Just wandering around at the moment."

"Your worried about Kat aren't you?" Joker asks knowing the answer.

"Course I am Joker, the girl that we all thought was a kid. She's Different now."

"How is she?" Joker asks.

"Tired, sore, and bored from what I gather."

The pop-hiss of a cloak deactivating. "I could take her a book or something." Kasumi offers.

"Are you ever going to walk around the ship like a normal person?" Joker asks her.

"Are you?" Grinning.

"Low blow Shepard, low blow." He chuckles. He reaches under his console and pulls out a bag of Chocolate. "Give this to Kat when you go see her Kasumi."

"Why are you giving Kat candy?"

"She won the bet." He shrugs.

"What bet... nevermind I don't want to know."

"Had to do with me sneaking up on you she won." Kasumi answers. "See ya." She cloaks as she walks away.

"Did you know she was there?"

"Nope Surprised as you are." He answers. "We'll be arriving at the Citadel in a day."

"Two days of shore leave I'll be taking care of something with Kasumi off ship. I'd like to get Kat set up with proper armor. Those commando Leather's just won't cut it."

"She's still coming with us?" Joker asks.

"If half of what she says is true this fight was hers long before it was ever ours."

"Damn." He answers.

"Talk to you later." Walking back down the deck.

POV Switch Kathari

The door slides open and no one is on the other side. "Hey Kasumi."

A bag of Chocolate becomes visible as it is set down on my lap. "You won the bet."

"Snuck up on Shepard?" Smiling a little.

"Don't smile if you don't mean it." Kasumi sighs.

"Sorry I just can not bring myself to enjoy this I am thankful for everyone but I have a duty to do." Kasumi sits on the edge of the bed. Her hand settles over mine.

"Just balance it out. Give the real you a bit of freedom everyday."

"I should go." Swinging my legs out and standing up. "I wanted to speak with Samara."

"I'll help you." She stands next to me. "If you need it."

"I can do it." Walking out from the room. Chakwas looks to me.

"I expect you back soon." Chakwas comments.

"Just going to speak with Samara."

"Nothing too taxing now." She adds.

"Yes Doctor." Walking out of the med-bay. _No weakness._

Walking to the lounge where Samara is the door opens and she is seated on the floor a ball of energy floating between her hands. Turning to Leave. "Child."

"Samara I did not know you were busy."

"I was meditating what do require?" She asks.

"I just wanted to talk. Needed to get up and move around I am not fond of enclosed spaces." Sitting across from her. "M... May I Meditate with you?"

"I do not see why not." She nods. "Simply focus your energies, and take deep breaths." The ball of energy reappears. "I found it helps to focus your energies in a physical manner." Bringing my hands up I channel the little power I can into a small flickering flame it floats between my hands. "Astounding I can feel your energy growing as you focus the flame."

"I am pulling energy from myself, and your biotics I admit."

"Truly?" She asks. Increasing the amount of energy she is releasing. And the flame between my hands grows in strength. "Simply amazing you can pull energies from your surroundings. In my whole life I have never seen something like this."

"I am as powerful as the place I am can support. With that power comes restrictions though."

"Like what?" She asks as we both let the energy dissipate.

"How much I can let go through me I simply control the flow and give it a form."

"You are a living conduit then." She states.

"Basically I mean I can call on my own life energy to use my powers but it's more draining, With using other energies My energy only provides form and guidance."

"And your transformations?"

"You know about that?"

"Was nearby when Garrus Vakarian was talking about it." She answers.

"I can't really explain those but I studied the creatures learned about them, how they act, how they move, how they think with that comes an understanding. And the ability to take it's form."

"Interesting." She the corner of her mouth tilts up just before the doors slide open.

"Kathari Nevra you should be resting." A stern voiced but motherly woman speaks.

"I am Doctor, Just having a conversation with Samara." Holding up the bag of chocolate. "I have candy and I cannot possibly eat it all myself."

"I hate to inform you but you need to be resting in an actual bed." Chakwas informs me.

"Oh very well." Standing up. I walk towards her and get a unusual twinge of Pain in my hips. "Oww.."

"Where does it hurt?" Chakwas asks.

"Hips and lower back."

"To the med bay I want to check you out make sure you didn't do any damage." We walk to the med bay her hand in contact with my back the entire way.

"I am rather tired." Smiling at the elder woman.

"Then after your check up time for some sleep." She smiles back. We reach the med bay and I lay face down on one of the bed she conducts her scans. "Looks like you have a minor strain. It should heal up quick enough."

"Do you mind if I stay here? I would rather not be in the back."

"Go ahead dear." A light sheet is laid over me and I drift to sleep.

POV Switch Karin Chakwas

Covering the Young woman with a sheet I watch as she drifts to sleep. An hour later the door hisses open and in walks The commander she makes it the the back door before turning on her heel and looking at Kathari.

"She didn't like being back there." I answer her silent question.

"How long has she been sleeping?" Shepard asks sitting in the chair next to the bed Kathari is laying on.

"Just over an hour." Bringing up a small screen. "Still in a deep sleep."

Camille's takes Kathari's small thinner hand in hers and her thumb gently rubs the back. "You don't want her fighting this do you Shepard?"

"Hell no but she's 12616 and that's just an estimate. I hate to see her get hurt. But this is her fight." Sighing.

"You know she has a toxin in her blood."

"I do and she willingly took that in to fight this." Shepard nods.

"Did she?"

"I don't know the whole story but essentially. This has been her fight before history even started Reaper forces were on earth long before the Prothean's were wiped out." She closes her eyes and swallows tightly. "I know she can wipe the floor with anyone on the ship turn a biotics own power against them hell I've seen her do it. But when I look at her all I see is a 16 year old girl that was pushed into a role she shouldn't be in."

"But she knew the risks of what she did and did it anyways. That's proof that she is grown-up. I think you and her should sit down and talk maybe help her get her identity sorted out. She can't possibly hide behind your Spectre status forever." Looking up from my desk I see Shepard not paying attention just watching Kathari sleep. And for once Shepard looks at peace. "Commander."

"Yeah?" Shepard asks tearing her eyes away from the girl.

"I'll let you know when she wakes up." Smiling.

"Yeah." She nods before standing brushing a few locks of hair out of the way and pressing a small caring kiss to the side of Kathari's head. She leaves the med bay. And the rest of the day various crew members come in sit near her for a few minutes before getting up and leaving. Mordin breezes in. "Chakwas, good, good look at this." He calls up a Blood sample on my screen. "Kathari's blood with corruption," He makes a few minor changes and nods. "Without, Lifespan increase of near asari proportions Her biology quarian like in a way adapts to surroundings living with short lived species. Becomes short lived herself. Lives with long lived species, Asari, Krogan for example. Over generations become long lived herself."

"This is all interesting Mordin but what does it mean?"

"Means cure for corruption possible just need to find a way to make it non lethal or remove added benefits of it." He answers.

"Benefits?"

"Her endurance, power of abilities, ability to sense Reaper forces many added good side effects, Effectively immune to Reaper indoctrination, Can still be tormented but Control impossible."

"I see..." Looking to the still sleeping girl. "Have you talked to her about this?"

"Yes, She was nervous when subject was approached but there was a fire in her eyes, interested but hopes low. Will continue to experiment, maybe surprise her." He shrugs. "Looks at peace seemed tense in isolation."

"She wants to be around but still likes her space." Chuckling.

He nods and quirks a grin. "Strange girl likable but strange."

"She's different." Chuckling as he bustles out. Just as the night cycle starts I hear a small whimper. Looking to Kathari. Her face is scrunched up in pain. Crossing the room I place a hand on her shoulder and she jumps. Her eyes flick open. "Are you in pain Dear?"

"No just a bad dream." She answers turning over. "I... need some air." She sits up and climbs off the bed. "May I return to my quarters?"

"Certainly but nothing to taxing for at least another day, and I believe Shepard is going to have Garrus take you someplace to get proper armor." Smiling at her she smiles back but the light from it never reaches those piercing yellow eyes. She turns and exits the Med-bay.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Little late on the update apologies Here you are. R&R

* * *

Chapter 9: Danger trio

Bolting up in a cold sweat. I rake a hand through my hair. Looking at the chrono on the wall 01:35 _Of course._ Getting out of bed I walk into my shower and wash the sweat off. Dressing in my workout clothing I step into the elevator. And ride to the Cargo bay. The muted thumping of a Bag tells me someone else has the same idea. The makeshift Gym in the cargo bay has two occupants a bald tattooed biotic and a crimson haired Elf dressed in shorts and a Sports bra. Jack is holding the bag in place or trying to as Kathari slams the bag with her fists with enough force to make Jack grunt. "I know your frustrated Kat but honestly, take it out on the bag not me." Jack tries to joke. The blows stop.

"Sorry Jack I... I just can't sleep." Kathari sighs. She glances towards the door. "Commander." A simple nod.

"Kathari shouldn't you still be in the Med-Bay?" Smirking at her wince.

"Karin let me out, told me to take it easy for a few days." I give her a pointed look. "I could go much harder Shepard, the commander used to make us run laps around the keep. Told us if we had enough energy to stand we had enough energy to run." A wry grin on her face.

"And how big was this Keep?"

"Oh a good size about the length of the ship wide and twice that long." She shrugs. "I've run the Laps two days after being Shot in the leg."

"Shit your just being a bad ass." Jack laughs. "Sounds like your Commander was a hard ass."

"She ran us Wardens ragged when we had nothing to do kept us out of trouble. We had choices. Laps, or Patrol, since I was her favorite I did a lot of laps." Kat answers wiping the sweat from her brow.

"Favorite?" Jack snickers.

"Yes Jack, But I was her favorite because of our relationship. Her lover I guess you could say adopted me." Kat answers with an eye roll.

"Family shit." Jack states.

"Yes Family shit." Kathari agrees.

She rests against the wall before sliding down. Suddenly looking much like the young woman she appears to be. "Kat?"

She glances up. "I'm tired." She sighs. "Tired of being sore, tired of fighting against myself, tired of the nightmares, I'm just tired."

"Kat come on." Grabbing her hand. "EDI are we docked yet?"

"Affirmative." EDI answers.

"Jack get Kat dressed properly the three of us are going drinking."

"Sweet." She drags Kat off when they comeback I toss Kat a hat. She is now dressed in a light jacket Bra still visible but the jacket is zipped up to make it seem as if there is more her belt is in place the tip of the Dagger sheathe just sticking out Her sword strapped in place.

"For the ears. No one should notice but just in case." The three of us exit the ship through the cargo bay. And I call a cab.

"What are we doing Shepard?" Kat sighs as we climb into the Cab.

"Us humans call it a girl's night. I am getting you drunk."

"Not too much." She sighs. The shuttle sets us down in front of Darkstar. Climbing out. "This is a lot of people, a lot of drunk people."

"Your fine come on." Checking my Omni-tool I see that Anderson has gotten back to me. ' _Don't know what your getting at Shepard but alright I'll be there. -Anderson.'_

We enter the club and I look around as Kathari and Jack find a booth. _Not here yet._ Sitting with them a Waitress spins over. "Welcome to Darkstar what can I get you to drink?"

"I'll get your strongest human drink." Jack answers.

"I'll have the same."

"Umm I'll have a..." Kat tries to order but can't figure out the right words.

"Can't handle your alcohol Sweetie?" The waitress smiles. "I'll get something for ya." She winks at Kat.

"Thank you miss."

"So two Black Novas and a glass of Thessian red." The waitress jots that down on her Datapad and walks away.

"So how are things with your Girl Kat?"

"Good I think." Kat answers. "We talk a lot through messages. She's worried about me. Miranda must have said something about me being unconscious for a couple days."

"Sounds like it. But your fine now right just a little tired?"

"Yeah just a little sore but when you go from little tiny Elven girl to massive dragon then back your gonna be sore." She chuckles.

"So long as your alright kid." Jack smiles. The waitress comes back over.

"Here's your drinks." She sets the tray down. "I never did ask how old you were Sweet thing."

"Too old." Kat grins.

"She's on a suicide mission basically. A stiff drink is just what she needs." Jack puts in.

"I need an age hun."

"17." Kat answers.

"Well I shouldn't be letting you drink but... Just take it easy." The waitress walks away.

"Thank you." Kat takes her glass and sips from it.

"So your Dating my baby sister?" Jack looks Kat dead in the eye.

"I guess so." Kat answers. "She's fun."

"Your baby sister? I'm missing something."

"Blood related to the Cheerleader and Oriana." Jack answers. "Our girl here figured that out with a little help from someone."

"Really now?"

"Knowledge is my best weapon." Kat smiles.

"Well I understand why I dislike the Cheerleader better still don't get you all that much Elfie." Jack winks.

"No one does." Kat sighs. "And after I'm gone all that I will be is a faded memory."

"Hey none of that talk."

"Yes Commander." She drains her glass. And pulls a small item out of her pocket. A low tune starts to play. And she hums along to it. "Excuse me commander." She slips out from the booth and walks to the dance floor. Jack and I watch as no one stops her she just passes and they continue to dance as if she wasn't there. She looks back at us. She starts to sway with the soft music coming from the small box she left on the table.

"Damn Commander did you know she could dance?" Jack asks.

"Not a damn clue Jack, not a damn clue." Lights starts to dance around her in such a way that Kathari seems to fade from reality.

"It seems we have a dancer that puts most Asari to shame." The Human DJ announces And Kathari continues to dance. "Though she doesn't seem to be dancing to the music here." The Music in the club is turned off. He looks to our table where her small music box sits. Steps down from his place and walks over. "May I see that?" He points to the Music box.

"It's not ours it's actually the woman who you said Dancing puts most Asari to shame." Jack chuckles.

"Oh.. Well then." He taps his chin.

"Excuse me." Kathari speaks up from behind him. He spins on his heel. "I would like to get to my seat."

"Oh of course what is this song though it is different." He moves aside.

"Suldin or Endure in your language." She answers.

"May I?" He gestures to the Music box. "It would make a wonderful addition to the club's Music."

"Will I get it back after?"

"Oh yes! I just want to record it. And put it on the system. Does it have any words?"

"It does. But it is not a happy song." Kathari answers.

"Hmm alright then." She slips into the booth picks up the music box waves her hand over it Omni-tool activating. And then looks to him. "Oh right." He smiles. Raises his arm and Accepts the Data transfer. "Thanks Lil' Booty shaker have a good one." He walks away but not before tripping over nothing and Kat grinning deviously.

"What did you do?"

"What ever are you talking about Commander?" She asks.

"He tripped on air last I knew only you could make that happen."

"I did nothing." A grin on her face. "Just gave him a small illusion that made him think he was tripping over a root."

"Naughty girl." Jack chuckles. "Good to have you back."

"I was gone?" Kat asks.

"You weren't acting like the Kathari we all knew."

"Yeah well That Kathari is from a different time. One without Darkspawn and Corruption." She answers.

"Yeah well you need to find a balance between this one and that one. Have fun, but able to follow your duty."

She pulls a Pendant out her Shirt and bounces the flat disk on her palm the metal is self shines like a mirror but the red center shifts and seems to suck in the light. "This is my curse, I am bound by my blood to fight, I drank the blood of those things... Became a Blighted Dragon Mage. Before I joined the Wardens I knew nothing of Spirit Magic, Or Shape shifting. Shape shifting is possibly the most demanding of them all if I lose myself to the beast I have become I may turn on my Comrades."

"Explain."

"I told you all to run because I was going to cut loose and doing that leads to the potential of me turning and eating you," She sighs. Her hands go to her head. "Magic is a gift but also a curse for the same reasons. Power. I have the power to topple near anything, but with that power comes limits I can never cross one I skirt the edge of more and more ever since joining your crew. It's one I gave myself when I watched one of my fellow Wardens turn into... a... Monster. No monster doesn't describe it."

"Show us."

"No the very image alone would make you wish you never knew." She shakes her head.

"Another drink?" The Waitress from before comes over.

"Yes make it three Nova's." Jack orders.

"Coming right up." She prances away.

"So much for me not letting me drink." Kat rolls her eyes.

"And we have Fun Kat again!" Jack laughs.

"I...I won't even ask." The elven girl sighs.

"Your learning kid." Chuckling. "So that song Suldin?"

"Suledin, And it reminds me of home. Reminds me of what my people do. We endure." She answers.

The waitress returns with our drinks sets them on the table Winks at Kathari and walks away. "And your getting flirted with." Jack points out.

"I noticed." Kathari rolls her eyes. "Poor girl doesn't know I'm seeing someone already."

"Not going to inform her?"

"Nah. Depending how drunk I get I might start flirting back." Kat winks. Looking into the drink she was given. "Black Nova Huh?"

"Just drink it." Jack laughs. She upends her glass then proceeds to sputter and cough. Clapping her on the back.

"Jesus Jack are you trying to knock her on her ass?"

"Remember Shepard you don't have to deal with me Hung over that honor is all Jacks." Kathari smiles.

"Why do I find that disturbing?" Jack asks.

"No reason." Kat giggles. _And it starts._

An hour later Anderson walks in.

"Councilor Anderson, Over here." He walks over and sits with Jack and I. Kathari currently out and about Dancing.

"Shepard, This her?" He asks looking to Jack.

"No She's that girl dancing on the high line." Pointing up. He follows my finger and see's Kathari about 20 feet from the floor dancing on the thin wire as if she has a whole floor. "For being a lightweight drinker she has remarkable coordination while drunk."

"How did she even get up there?" Anderson asks.

"She climbed up there, and did an impressive leap to the wire swung up onto it and started Dancing everyone panicked a little thinking she would fall but she's been up there for about half an hour now." Jack laughs in answer.

"Kat! Come down here I got someone I want you to meet." She stops dancing looks down at us nods and jumps down landing in a crouch.

"Damn impressive." Anderson comments

"Just like the forests from home, only without all the fancy technology. And the umm, Humans." She shrugs.

"So your Kathari the last of the Dalish elves that wandered planet earth over 13000 odd years ago?" Anderson asks.

"Yep!" She nods. Sitting down and taking a sip of her drink. "Wow this is fruity, Jack how did you know I like fruity things?"

"Just a guess." Jack chuckles.

"Interesting and your Biotics?" Anderson asks her.

"Not Biotics Magic, but shares the connection to What you call Eezo. Dwarves mined it sometimes you found veins of it on the surface, Umm am I missing anything? Oh yeah I can drink refined versions of it to give me a power boost."

"She can also get Minagen X3 dumped on her and not die." Jack adds. The conversation continues for another hour before Anderson Leaves and Jack and I lead a Drunk Kathari back to the ship.

Next Morning POV Switch Kathari

A muted beeping kicks the door of my conscious wide open. Looking to the wrist band that contains my omni-tool I grab the band and force it on my wrist. "Hello?"

"Hey Kitty, Oh this a bad time Hun?"

"Ori!, Oh creator's no just a little hung over I couldn't sleep last night so Shepard and another crew member decided to get me drunk." Laughing at myself. "So I'm suffering now. Should probably make an appearance and rudely wake up my oh so gracious friend."

"I'd kiss it and make it better if I could." Ori winks. "So your docked somewhere?"

"Citadel, Boss woman has something to do and is kinda giving us a rest after our last 'fun' mission." rolling onto my back which has the effect of pulling the sheet down Ori's Jaw drops. "Stop staring."

"Can't help that Baby." Ori answers with a laugh. "You really sleep Naked?"

"Yeah. More comfortable," Nodding. "Where are you right now?"

"Umm walking to classes." Oriana answers. "We haven't talked in a couple days. I was worried when you told me you were under the weather."

"Under the weather?" Cocking my head to the side.

"Human saying baby." She answers. "It means your not feeling well."

"Oh yeah I'm still a little sore from that but I'm okay." Smiling back at her.

"You sure your smile doesn't reach your eyes like usual." Oriana responds.

"Yeah just some information came to light a part of my life I thought was over turns out it's not," Shrugging "makes me think is all."

"Oh... Hey that necklace, I've never seen it before."

"Oh this it's my Warden's Oath."

"Oh do you always wear it?" She looks away for a moment and nods.

"Not always but usually it is kind of my last link to home." Smiling.

"I gotta go Honey. Love you." Ori smiles brightly.

"Love you to emma Vhenan." Blowing her a kiss. The call ends. Sitting up a wave of dizziness hits me. "Ugh... Thank you healing magic." Pressing a hand to my head I let the magic flow into my throbbing head. The pain fades to a tolerable level. Grabbing my visor and putting it on. I pull on a clean pair of panties and shorts and grab a shirt before pulling on the Zip up Hoodie I was given by Shepard Flipping the hood up and exiting the blissful dark of my quarters I find Jack's Cot empty. Climbing the stairs I'm greeted by a Jovial Ken and Gabby. "Good Morning you two."

"You seem happier today." Gabby smiles. "Finally have a good night's sleep?"

"Nope just had a nice wake-up call it put me in the right mood to mostly deal with my hangover."

"Hangove' Whe' di' ye ge' drun'?" Ken asks.

"Last night after we docked."

"Oh.. Well then have a good day." Gabby answers.

Walking away. "That was odd Normally she isn't happy after drinkin' into oblivion." Ken whispers.

"You heard her she got a nice wake-up call." Gabby responds. "Besides I like her she's cute." Smiling I step into the elevator and take it to the mess.

Walking around the corner I smile. Walking up behind Kasumi. "Morning Kasumi!" She jumps.

"Kathari!" She turns clutching her chest. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"Am I really that quiet? I was always the loudest among my people and even my fellow wardens."

"Yes." She sighs. "Now why are you in such a good mood? Didn't you get falling over drunk with Shepard and Jack early this morning?"

"Slept it off woke up with only a little pain." Smiling.

"Take off the hood and Visor and tell me that." She counters.

"Alright you caught me I was oh so nicely woken up by a call. A very pleasant call that should have me in good spirits for most of the day." Leaning in. "When you and Shepard get done with your business I need your help with some more... artifacts."

"Okay, and your sure none of them will spontaneously activate and try to kill me this time?" She whispers.

"Pretty sure. I can not be 100% without risking destroying them. Tell me how much did we make on the last few?"

"Too much..." Kasumi giggles. "That is why I am risking my life again with your over 13,000 year old relics."

"Oh one little tiny demon of terror and your all 'It's gonna kill me!' honestly." Rolling my eyes. "Those little buggers are nothing compared to pride, sloth, or even desire."

"Tell me again about these Desire Demons what were they the masters of?" Kasumi asks as we retrieve our breakfast.

"Lust. Be it power or a more perverse form they are the embodiment of Lust." We take our seats.

Jack enters the room and does a double take at me. "Shit your awake."

"Morning Jack!" Chirping happily. "Tell me Jack if you were being attacked by a demon of Terror what would you do?"

"Uhh Kill it?"

"It can put your greatest fear before you and make it seem real." Chuckling as Kasumi listens in.

"Face my fear and obliterate it." Jack declares.

"Good, Kasumi you could learn from Jack here." Winking at the thief. I grab my tray and walk over to Shepard's table. "3...2...1..."

"Kat! You sneaky witch give it back!" Jack comes stomping over.

"Wondered how long it would take for you to notice Jack." Grinning.

"Just give me my blasted Amp." She growls.

"Here you go Jack." Holding out her Amp. She grabs it muttering unintelligble insults the entire time walks back to her seat and eats her breakfast Turning back to Shepard who at this point has set her Datapad down and is looking at me with a raised eyebrow. "What?"

"Besides the fact your awake? And picking on Jack nothing." Shepard winks. "Your welcome." She walks away.

"Wha?" Looking down at the Datapad. 'You have several things to do with Garrus today. Then your free until Kasumi and I get back.'

Looking back up I see Shepard wink and walk into the Elevator. Garrus sits down next to me. "So I need to take you armor Shopping. Shepard wants you in something heavier duty than those leathers. Question is what is our price range."

"Garrus I could buy a small planet." Chuckling. "Let me finish my Breakfast and we can go."

"Also modern weapons training," He adds. "And a specialized load out for you."

"I have a Submachine gun I think it is I was looking at I believe the Collectors traded for something point is I found it purchased it and need to pick it up."

"Where you find these things I'll never know." Garrus chuckles.

"Money talks and Bullshit walks." Smiling as he cocks his head. "Human saying heard it somewhere." Shrugging.

I finish eating breakfast and head out with Garrus. "Well you need to be light to keep your mobility and keep your cool down short."

"Cool down?"

"Time you need before you can launch another attack."

"I don't really have that problem as long as I can tap into a source of power I'll be good."

"Source of power?"

"You know Biotics or I can rip away there life force kill that person and use the energy from them to kill another, I did some research The human body holds the power a Nuclear device with in it just released over the years. Did you know that?"

"Really now? Interesting and what about Krogan or Asari?" He asks.

"I think the same."

"So you can pull that out and use it or cause to release all at once?"

"Yeah. Well Walking bomb kinda just causes a viral infection that creates Gas within the body and it just rips it apart. But yes I could." Nodding. Pulling my hood down. "Hmm that guy over there is watching us." Jerking my thumb at him. I wrap my other hand around my collapsed staff.

"How do you know?"

"The detection V.I. Tali put on here picked up on it." Tapping my visor. "And Kasumi modified it to scan for Cerberus personnel."

"Is he?"

"Unknown but he's been watching us since we entered the markets." Walking up to a Salarian at a counter. "Greetings I have a specialized order."

"Name?" The Salarian asks.

"Nevra."

"Ahh yes the Collector Smg. One moment." He turns and retrieves a Case. Before placing it on the counter. "That's 2,000,000 for delivery plus another 3 for simply acquiring it."

Transferring the credits he nods and opens the case. I lift the weapon out and it deploys. "Perfect thank you." Collapsing the Weapon I stow it in my pocket.

"Yeah have a nice day crazy human." The Salarian mumbles.

We walk away and I drag Garrus into and alley. "I hope you have a pistol."

"I do why?" He nods.

"Our friend is following us." Pulling out the Smg. "I know your there come on out." He steps into the alley.

"How did you know?" He asks. "My boss said you have no grasp of technology."

"I learn quick." Raising the Weapon. "Now who sent you?"

"Illusive man." He answers. "I was told to sedate you and bring you back alive for experimentation."

"That won't be happening." Depressing the little button The Smg fire two shots both punch a shield.

"I have shields you don't girl." The man raises a pistol.

Bringing my arm up he flies into the air before being crushed. "I don't need them for you." His pistol clatters to the ground. "Hmm Garrus can you tell me what model this Pistol is?"

"Looks like a High Grade Pistol." He picks it up. "M-77 Paladin."

"Oh look. He had friends." Smiling as two more people round the corner. "Your friend is dead and I'm still not going with you." They silently raise pistols. "Garrus!"

"On it." He answers. He slides over next to me behind a box. Shots are fired when it falls silent I see both of them in cover.

"Got anything I can throw?" Looking to Garrus.

"How big does this thing need to be?" He asks popping three shots down range. And ejecting his thermal clip.

"That will work." He pushes it over with his foot. And I adjust so I'm sitting on my legs. "Let's see if I can still do this." Robbing the heat energy from the Clip it cools to black before a glowing red Glyph flashes into existence. "Ever wonder what would happen if I placed all the power from a recently ejected sink into one place?"

"Not really why?" He asks.

"Cause we are about to find out." Picking up the now magical grenade, I slide it across the ground. It taps into the woman's foot. "Bye bye hope you don't leave too much of a mess!" The glyph goes off and Cut-off screams ring out. Before it's only the sounds of fire. Looking over the cover. "Oh good it worked."

"And if it hadn't?" Garrus asks.

"I have a gun." Smiling. "One that has no need for thermal clips I might add."

"Impressive." Garrus smirks. "You know your almost as bad as Shepard."

"Almost?" Looking at him as we exit the alley. "That good or bad?"

"Not sure yet." He chuckles. "Don't have any suicide missions planned do you?"

"Nope, well the one Shepard signed us all up for but that's it," Smirking. "so armor?"

"Right." He shakes his head and Takes the lead. We reach a terminal. He taps in a few commands and a vehicle lands next to us. "Get in."

Smirking "Bossy, bossy." Chuckling as we climb in and fly off.

"So let me see that Smg later?" He asks.

"Maybe though I hope it will not be sent to the armory. I'd rather keep it out of Cerberus hands."

"Understandable, Hell Shepard sleeps with a pistol under her pillow." Garrus chuckles.

"I sleep with my staff."

"That seems pointless. Can't you just call forth a blaze from your hands?" He questions. As the car lowers us.

"Yeah but with the staff much more focused more powerful." Shrugging we settle. And climb out.

"Alright up here." He points to a shop. We walk in.

"Welcome! Looking for something?" The salesman greets.

"Armor."

"Ain't you a bit young kid?" He asks.

"Older than you think." Smiling. "Can you help me or did my friend here go through all this trouble for nothing?"

"Not like we get shot at or anything." Garrus shrugs.

"Yes we do, remember the alley about 10 minutes ago, or just about every other day." Chuckling as the clerk visibly gulps.

"My armor isn't cheap." The man speaks up.

"Price is seriously not an issue with her. Honestly she just dropped 5 million on an exotic weapon."

"So what do you have that is stronger than Asari commando leathers. But about the same weight?"

"I have some surplus alliance military armor top of the line light stuff to keep biotics mobile. Heavily upgraded shields, has a built in medical V.I. designed to keep you in the fight long enough to get out and see an actual doctor. Also a Advanced Targeting System that syncs up to your biotics and weapons to make every attack count."

"That's great but actually I'm not a biotic."

"You have an amp." He points out.

"It's more of a limiter actually helps with making my power do what I want it to without the extra bleed off."

"Hmm okay well the armor should still work with that." He nods. "Anyways it's 62000."

"Garrus?"

"Decent price very decent."

"I'll take it."

"Most soldiers and Mercenaries like to customize their armor. Anything in particular you would like done?"

"Actually yes." Smiling I open my Omni tool and show him a picture can I get this emblem on the chest piece?" The Crest of the Warden's. "With a Silver base?"

"That'll be an extra 2000 but easy enough."

"Perfect thank you."

"I can have it delivered to where ever you need it."

"Zakera ward Docks." Smiling. "Garrus want to give him the exact information?"

"Sure." He transmits the information. "Now just pay the nice man." Garrus laughs.

"Oh shut up you blasted Turian." Sending the credits. The clerk nods.

"Have a nice day!" He calls as we leave.

"A little too cheery." A quiet whisper to Garrus.

"Oh lighten up you just bought a set of armor for 64000 credits you probably made his day."

"Eh still too cheery." Shrugging. My omni-tool beeps. "Hmm?" Looking down.

'Hey Kid,

When your done getting your stuff let me know was wondering if you wanted to play some cards. -Jack.'

"What was that?" Garrus asks.

"Jack, asking if I want to play cards later probably be with Ken and Gabby too. I told them I would play sometime and I do like to learn." We walk into a Wooded area paths for walking pass through it but The trees grass and plants are are magnificent and full of life. "Wow... Garrus."

"Thought you might like this place Shepard said you mentioned growing up in a forest." He chuckles. "The Keepers keep the place healthy for the most part. Actual workers care for the plants though."

"Amazing... I..." Turning around as a surge of energy ripples along the edge of my senses. I come face to face with an asari her skin a light purple, Wearing a very form fitting dress.

"Hello child," She greets.

"Hello." She steps towards me and smiles.

"You are not of this time." She continues. "You hold the power of a million suns within you and yet you barely tap that potential." Her hand goes to my cheek.

"Umm..."

"Sha'ira, Child." The Asari greets. "You are young much too young to bear the burden you do."

"Nice meeting you and thank you I think..."

"Be safe and Mister Vakarian do keep this one safe on your journey." With that she smiles and walks away.

"That was... Strange."

"You just met the consort and she knows." Garrus answers. "She is the most influential person on the citadel." My omni-tool beeps.

'Dear Flower,

I wish to invite you to my office for a meet, Directions are at the bottom of this message. Do not be worried. Many come to me for pleasure, companionship, or simply just to talk. I hope you will accept. And bring along your love if you wish. -Sha'ira.'

"I just got a message from her. I have been invited to her office."

"Well then Heading back to the ship or what?"

"You can head back Garrus I think I'm going to spend some time here in the park." Sitting on a nearby bench. He nods and leaves. Sitting in the park I smile and enjoy the natural energy flowing around me.

"Miss?" Opening my eyes I find a Turian Standing in front of me. "Are you well?"

"Yes, Why?"

"You did not respond when my partner tried to grab your attention." He answers

"Sorry I was distracted. Can I help you?" Looking to the Asari wearing a similar uniform.

"Actually we wanted to ask you a few questions Most notably where you are from." She asks.

"I have no home officer. I am currently traveling aboard a council Spectre's ship. This park reminds me of where I grew up."

"So you were remembering?" She asks.

"Yes."

"Can you explain the energy readings we were alerted to and seem to have been coming from you?" She questions

"Readings?"

"They were similar to that of a small mass effect core going Critical but it was sustained and caused no harm." The Turian answers.

"I cannot in a way that would make sense."

"Can you try?" The turian asks.

"I suppose." Readjusting my legs. "Can you tell your fellow officers to stop pointing weapons at me?"

"How did you know they were there?" He asks surprised.

"I sensed them." Smiling.

"Lower the weapons and drop the biotics she's not a threat." The Asari officer calls.

"My powers are similar to your biotics in that they have a relation to Element zero and an Amp can increase my power but I do not manipulate Mass effect fields instead I manipulate elemental and spiritual forces."

"Yeah right."

"Kerm Shush let her speak." The Asari snaps at him. "Elemental what do you mean?"

"Fire, Water, Earth, Air." Shrugging. I raise my palm and will a flame into life. "In places with Natural power like this park I feel at ease and can preform my feats more easily."

"Natural power?" She mulls it over. "You mean life energy?"

"Yes!" Smiling. "I can draw on it and focus it using my own energy to spark the reaction I want."

A human officer walks forward. "Ma'am her story checks out she is currently working under The Spectre Shepard on a top secret mission."

"I see. Miss can you come with us to Head quarters?" The asari asks. "Unless you were planning on going elsewhere."

"I was invited to see the consort."

"Truly? Hmm very well I can escort you there." She smiles.

"Thank you." The flame winks out and I stand up.

"This way Sweetie." She extends her hand.

"I..."

"Oh your not one for physical contact okay." She smiles. "Kerm and the rest of you head back to HQ. Make a report."

"But Ma'am She's..."

"A young girl that was simply enjoying a sense of peace." She interrupts. "Come on."

"Kathari."

"Excuse me?" She asks as we walk.

"My name is Kathari. Though most of the Crew calls me Kat. I am older than I look."

"How old are you Kathari?" She asks.

"I don't know exactly but Over that of 13 of your Long lifespans." Sighing

"Impossible." She whispers.

"It should be but here I am." Smiling. "To me it was a blink of the eye but in truth..."

"Goddess..." She trails off. "and you lost your family like that?"

"And race." Nodding. "I am the last of my people and ability."

"How long?"

"For what?"

"How long will you be around like this?"

"Alive?" Looking to her she nods. "I'd say another 28 years give or take."

"Short lived like the Salarians then?"

"Nope just me like this. Normally I'd have the same life span of a Human, My people though in our history once had immortality, The elders they would sleep."

"Interesting."A pause. "What caused your shortened Life span? if you don't mind me asking."

"The order I joined."

"Oh." She looks around. "Well here we are have a pleasant visit and please return to your ship as soon as you can."

"I will thank you." Bowing slightly. She walks away and I head in through the door.

"Hello Young lady how may I help you today?" A young Asari asks with a large smile.

"I have an invite to see the Consort She met me in the Park with my friend."

"Your the young lady she must have been talking about The consort is with a Client at the moment but we have been told to keep you happy while you wait." She smiles. "Right this way."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Learning of the past

I follow the Asari woman into another room filled with Plants and a small waterfall Man made but still beautiful. "This room was designed to be full of natural beauty. Sha'ira will be in to meet with you soon do you require anything?" She asks.

"No... no thank you." Walking into the room I close my eyes and let the energy flow through me. "So comforting." Sitting by the stream. I let the sound of the waterfall take me back to the Brecellian forest. I can hear the bird calls. Feel the gentle breeze. The boundless power of the forest.

"Enjoying the space?" A cool soft voice asks causing me to jump and my eyes to snap open. "I did not mean to startle you." Turning I find the Purple Asari from before Sha'ira.

"You did not. I was just... reliving my home."

"Can you not return?"

"No my home is still there but Humanity has stretched across the planet. Changed it." Sighing.

"Where is this home?"

"What does it matter? No one I knew is alive anymore, my way of life is gone! I'm the last of my kind, Last of my race, Last of my order." Spinning to face her. "Care to See? My mind is an open book."

"A meld? You are offering to meld with me to let me learn." Sha'ira confirms calmly.

"Yes sure, Just do it or I will." Sighing.

Her hands are pressed to my forehead. "Let the energy flow, feel the strings that connect us to every one and everything in the universe. Embrace Eternity." _A forest, Home in the forest, Other elves smiling happy, Monsters, Dark horrible armored monsters Darkspawn, Dragons, Flashes of fire in the darkness of a tunnel Deep underground untold masses writhe, A fight calling forth a shield, a flash of light before blinding Darkness._ **"Enough!"**

Cutting off the meld. "Ow..." Sha'ira lowers me to the ground.

"Goddess so much power within you and it is amplified by nearly everything, You are a Grey Warden Fighter of Darkspawn this comes at a price for doing so. So young yet so determined." She sits next to me.

"My head feels like it's going to explode..."

"My Apologies your mental defenses were stronger than I thought." Sha'ira responds.

"Oh..." Pushing myself up. "I should get back to my ship and rest... Yeah rest will do me some good."

"You may rest here." She offers.

"No!" More forceful than I meant. "Sorry no..."

"Perhaps one of my acolytes can escort you back?" Another offer.

"I just need a Lift to the Zakera ward Docks." Standing up. "The level 27 dock."

"I will have an acolyte drive you there."

"Ma serannas." Nodding she look at me funny. "Sorry I said thank you hard to concentrate with my head pounding like this."

"It is no trouble. Do come again." She smiles and whisks out of the room. The door opens shortly after and a young Asari rushes in.

"Mistress Sha'ira said I am to take you to Level 27 docks on the Zakera ward." She reaches out to help me up. I flinch away. "Sorry."

"It is okay I'm just sensitive at the moment." She nods. "The car is outside?"

"Yes." She guides me to the car and I climb in. The drive to the docks is silent if not for the obvious questions she has.

"Ask."

"Are you human?" She asks right away.

"No, I am Elvhen." Smiling at her question.

"Elfen?" She repeats.

"Close enough. My race lived along side humans far into the past, but now I am the last and with me my race will die." Sighing. "Humans see me as myth, legend. Yet here I am living among them and many other races in the galaxy." The car slows and lands just on the inside of the C-sec station.

"Here you are." She smiles. "Have a wonderful day."

"Thank you." Nodding I climb out. "Have a good day as well."

"Can you make it to your ship?" She asks.

"I can manage." Smiling. She closes the car again and flies off.

"Excuse me Miss." A Deep raspy voice calls.

"Hmm? Oh hello..."

"You work with my father correct?"

"Maybe Not really sure."

"My father is Thane Krios." He responds.

"Yes, you must be Kolyat." Nodding.

"And you must be Kathari." He chuckles. "I was wondering if you wanted to get a drink or anything."

"I was actually returning to the ship to see if my Armor was delivered and then take a nap My head really hurts."

"Can I get your omni-tool number then and we can get a drink some other time?"

"Kolyat Krios are you asking me on a date?" Smiling. "We just met."

"No I just thought that I could talk with you over drinks or... Your picking up Sarcasm extremely well." He chuckles.

"Yeah well I have some really good teachers." Chuckling. "Here." Sending him my contact information. "I'll give you a message when I'm feeling better."

"Yeah okay. Let Dad know I'm up for talking more if he wants." Kolyat walks away. And I enter the ship nodding to the C-Sec officers.

"Kat!" Joker shouts.

"Not so loud Joker head is killing me."

"Your armor arrived pretty good looking too." He responds quieter.

"Thank you now I believe getting some head ache medicine and retreating to my dark quiet room is in order."

"Yeah sure." Walking back to the elevator. I ride it down and come face to face with Thane.

"Thane, Kolyat wanted me to pass along a message."

"Oh? What is this?" He asks.

"He is looking to talk again if you want to." Placing a hand to my head.

"Are you well?"

"Just a head ache. I am fine." Smiling at his concern. Rounding the corner to walk to the med bay I See Jack, Ken, and Gabby sitting at the table playing cards.

"There you are!" Jack exclaims. "Shit you look like your in pain everything alright?"

"I just need some medicine and a rest."

"Well then playing cards is out." Gabby sighs.

"Yeah sorry. Where's my armor?"

"In a case in your quarters kid nice pattern on it by the way." Jack answers.

"Thanks it's in honor of my order." Blushing a bit. I turn and walk into the med bay.

"Kathari, What ever brings you to my med bay?" Chakwas smiles.

"Head pain remains of my impromptu drinking last night and a small encounter with the Consort."

"Would you like some medicine?" She smirks.

"Yes please." Nodding slowly.

She opens a cabinet and pulls out a small canister. "Mordin has been developing medicines for you, mainly modifying Human medicines in his spare time. He seems to have taken it on as a personal affront that your projected Life is shorter than an average Salarians."

"He is still on that?"

"Well yes doesn't your short lifespan bother you?" She drops two tiny capsules in a cup.

"No I accepted it when I joined the Warden's Besides with the Warden's when you join it's die then or die later. I was lucky to have an extra 30 years. I accepted my death sentence." She adds water to the cup and mixes the medicine in.

"Drink this then lay down." She changes the subject handing me the cup.

"May I take this to my quarters?"

"Yes you will have about 10 minutes before the medicine kicks in." She nods.

"Okay thank you." Drinking the medicine down. I stand and leave the Med bay and step into the elevator. It descends to the 4th floor and opens Stepping out I go through the door just to the left down the stairs and into The place Jack calls home passing through there I enter my quarters and find my Armor laid out on my bed The armor I arrived in Grey Warden Insignia and all. A datapad sitting next to it. 'Cleaned and repaired this for you may be useless against modern Day weapons but Still looks like it served you well. -Garrus.' _Big softie._

I smile and dress in the leathers relishing the feel. The new armor in a case off to the side out of the way. The medicine I took begins to effect me. Yawning I lay down and drift to sleep in the old Armor.

POV Switch Jack

Enter the hold I see Kathari's door glowing green. Tapping the panel it opens. "Hey Kat, Kat?" Looking around I see a shape on the bed. Wearing old fashion Leather armor. Turning the lights to medium reveals the same symbol on her new set emblazoned on her chest. "Now isn't that just cute."

"Mmmh...Mmm" She sighs rolling over. Her legs fold up and she curls up. "No..."

"Sleep tight Kid." Moving towards the Door. The rustle of fabric on leather.

"Jack?" Turning around I look at her she rubs the sleep from her eyes. "What did you need?"

"Just checking on you you've been sleeping for a good 6 hours."

"Really?" She asks still sounding sleepy. A loud rumble. "I'm hungry."

"I heard." Chuckling. "Let's get you some grub."

"Okay." She stands up and stretches. "I forgot how breathable this was." We walk out and head to the mess.

"Kat what are you wearing?" Joker calls out.

"The armor I arrived in Joker. Some nice turian was kind enough to fix it for me. I was feeling nostalgic and decided to put it on." She answers. "Is it really that strange?"

"No just different used to seeing you in regular clothes." Joker covers.

"Nice save Moreau." Garrus chuckles.

"Garrus thanks." Kathari smiles. "This means a lot." She grabs a tray of food. And sits down across from Garrus.

Dinner is quiet. And relaxing for the most part. "Jeff The commander is calling for extraction as soon as possible." EDI Calls from the intercom.

He stands up and walks quickly to the elevator. "On my way EDI, Get us clearance to leave."

"Acknowledged." EDI Answers.

The Entire crew jumps into action and in moments the only ones still within the mess are the ground team.

Kathari finishes eating. And jogs to the Elevator I follow after her I reach her room and enter to find her pulling on her Gauntlets. Her visor flashes and the hum of shields kicking on buzzes. "Suiting up?"

"Have to make sure it fits properly and I have a feeling Shepard will need cover." She answers. "Hmm odd there is a power source in the armor that doesn't power anything. I wonder if I can..." A ball of green light springs into existence in her hand. "Oh wonderful!"

"What?" Watching as the ball of green energy vanishes.

"That power source can be drawn upon and it recharges." She answers. Before cinching her ever present belt around her waist and Slinging her Sword. "I feel good."

Looking to her desk I see a strange weapon sitting atop it. "What's this?" Picking it up.

"An Smg I ordered with the help of Kasumi. It's Collector Tech." She answers. "It's light, powerful, and effective." Handing her the Organic looking weapon she slot it in place on her hip. "EDI! How long until we reach where we are going?"

"We are entering the system now Eta to planet is 10 minutes."

"Can you link me to Shepard?" Kathari asks.

"Yes." EDI responds.

"Do it." Kat orders. A slight pause. "Shepard I hear gun fire Like that of a Gunship. We are ten minutes out need a hand?" She nods. "Right."

"Well?"

"Shepard's getting shot at by a Gunship, She says her and Kasumi can handle it but I'd prefer to assist. Coming with?" She chuckles. "Disobeying orders yes I know Commander. I've always had a hard time with that." A pause. "Kathari I told you to not to mount the dragon and drive your sword through it's skull, Kathari I said stay and wait for us to come back, Kathari you always jump in and get yourself shot."

"Old Commander?"

"Bingo, Jack. Besides I got my new armor and I need to test it."

"EDI, Jack and I will be moving to Assist Shepard and Kasumi when we reach orbit notify us and get Hawthorne ready to fly us in."

"Acknowledged Commander, And understood Kathari." EDI Responds.

"Jack grab your gear." Nodding I head to the Armory. And take my Shield Generator, Shotgun, Smg, And pistol. Grabbing Kathari's pistol. I head down to the Shuttle Bay and find Kat adjusting her Sword.

"Kat, here. Another gun," Handing her the pistol. "Need help?"

"Yeah I'm trying to get this to sit right and I can't." She keeps messing with the strap.

"Let me." I adjust the strap to rest tight along her shoulder. "Hey the Sheathe is magnetic." Removing the strap. It stays in place and locks in. The edge of it then opens up. "Oh well that's useful."

"What is?"

"The edge is open you can just slide it out."

"We are in orbit." EDI Chimes. We climb into the waiting shuttle. Hawthorne pilots in through Atmo and Takes us to Shepard's location.

He stops.

"Why are you stopping?"

"There's a gunship with some major shielding up ahead." He answers.

"Yeah we know it's why we are here." Kat answers. "Open the hatch." The door pops open and she spreads her arms. "Time for some firepower." She leans forward and out she goes a light forms around her and then below the shuttle is a large scaled beast.

POV Switch Shepard

A now familiar roar echoes over the area even over the sound of the Hock's Gunship. "She didn't just..." Kasumi fades off.

"She did." The Now visible dragon slams into the gunship from above. The shields fizzle out as she drains the energy. And overloads the shield generators on the ship. With the Shear force. Before ripping the wings from the gunship The now destroyed gunship explodes The flames not even phasing the massive Dragon.

She lands on the heli pad and changes back. "Bring it in Hawthorne."

"You just went dragon how do you feel?"

"Strong." She chuckles. "New armor has a capacitor drawing from that and my surroundings makes it less taxing." Kasumi is still staring at her mouth hanging open.

"I...I...you turned into a Dragon." Kasumi utters.

"Yeah I do that." Kathari chuckles.

"Oh saw a statue of an ogre in Hock's vault."

"Oh?" Kathari looks at me. "Which is scarier an real one or the statue?" 

"Real one definitely The statue looks like it can kill you real one kind of can." Chuckling.

"Hmm true." She chuckles.

"Nice armor by the way."

"Yeah thanks." She nods. We step into the shuttle and return to the Normandy.

Stepping down to the Sub deck of Engineering.

"Shepard," Jack greets. "I got thoughts like little bugs crawling in and out of my head. I can't stop them." She walks past me. "You know I have a history with Cerberus. You know how far back it goes?"

"I'll listen to anything you have to say Jack."

"Your Pal the Illusive Man? Never seen him before, but Cerberus raised me. First thing I remember is my cell door in a Cerberus base." She explains. "They did experiments. Drugged me. Tortured me. Whatever chance I had to be normal, they stole it by trying to turn me into some super biotic. The Doctors... the other kids... Every one of them hated me. They let me suffer."

"Sounds like they have done a Serious 180 since those days." She stands up. "But Cerberus is still far from the good guy."

"Not trying to convince you of anything you got your head on straight mostly." Jack nods. "I got the Coordinates from your files. I wanna go to this place Teltin Facility on Pragia. I want to go to the center of the place, my cell. I want to deploy a big fucking bomb. And I want to watch from orbit when it goes."

"I'll set a course for Pragia. This is your mission Jack who do you want to take with us?"

"Kat." She answers Immediately. "She's one of us Shepard."

"Where is she?"

"Getting something to eat last I knew maybe talking with the turian. I don't know Shepard." Jack sighs. "Let me know when we are on approach."

Stepping back into the elevator I ride it to the CiC stepping up to the galaxy map I lay in the new course Pragia. Before heading down to the crew deck and walk around the corner.

"...So your saying your feeling stronger the longer your here?" Garrus asks.

"Yes. And I have a thought on it." Kathari answers. The two of them are seated at the main table talking A tray of food sitting in front of each of them.

"Oh do share." Garrus responds.

"No one has tapped this energy in so long it's quite literally bursting at the seams." Kathari answers before taking a bite of her Sandwich. "So when I pull the strands it comes easily."

"Interesting." Garrus nods. "Hey Commander." Kathari turns and a small smile surfaces.

"Garrus, Kathari be ready in a few hours Jack wants you along for her personal mission."

"Finally brought it up did she?" Kathari asks. "I'll be ready."

Six hours later POV Switch Kathari

"I forgot how much I hate this place." Jack sighs. As we fly in. "See the landing pad? Has to be on the roof, or the vegetation would over grow it in a few hours." A tingle along the edges of my senses and the feeling of a large influx of power.

"Shepard, I am picking up thermal readings everywhere, except at your landing zone." EDI informs us.

"Something's distorting the sensors."

"Yeah, they build their equipment to last. Assholes. It was a mistake coming back here, Shepard."

"Well it will be a crater soon Jack." Smiling as she grins.

"Yeah, your right let's get on the ground." The Shuttle clunks down. And the door opens rain pouring from the sky. Stepping out I take a deep breath in.

"Oh this is going to be fun."

"Let's just get in there and plant the bomb in my cell. I want to watch this place burn." Jack sighs as the rain beats down over us. "Your loving this rock aren't you Kat?"

"A little but the planet is dying." Shrugging. "Too much plant life not enough actual life to deal with it."

"Can you change that?" Shepard asks.

"No, It's too long since it started." Shaking my head. It would take 30 keepers of my strength nearly 100 years to fix this planet right now.

"Damn." Jack mutters as we enter the facility. "I never saw this room. I think they brought new kids in these containers. They were messed up and starving but alive. Usually."

"I'm starting to hate Cerberus more and more."

"Join the club." Jack mutters.

Moving through the building we hear a Console playing something on loop. "...lusive Man requested operation logs again. He's getting suspicious." Another voice from the same console. "When we get results he won't care what we did. But if he knew..." Shepard shuts the console off.

"Sounds odd almost like they were hiding something." Shepard points out.

"Don't know what though doesn't matter." Jack dismisses. Mining the audio from the console with the program Tali gave me I smile. And we move on. "I remember escaping to this room. Fighting here. I saw sunlight through the cracks in the ceiling. Only a half dead guard between me and freedom. He was begging for his life." We head down the stairs to the ground floor. Growls and snarls of Varren reach my ears before Shepard or Jack's.

"Varren up ahead." Jack and Shepard stop. Pulling energy from the the world around us. I sneak around the corner and afflict a varren with Walking bomb before throwing a fire ball into the mix it explodes setting off the Varren. Which kills them all.

"Nice work." Shepard whispers. We step into an arena like area. "Looks like an arena."

"That's right. They used to stage fights here. Pit me against the other kids. I loved it. Only time I was ever out of my cell." Jack responds. A small whimper catches my attention. Walking over I look under a beat up desk and find a Varren pup. "What do you got there Kat?"

"A Varren pup it's mother must be dead." reaching under the table the Pup snarls before snapping at my hand. "Feisty little guy." Reaching out with magic I soothe the creatures fear. "Come on out we won't hurt you." It slips out from under the table and sits at my feet. "Uhh..."

"He likes you." Shepard points out.

"He's cute. Like a Mabari pup only bigger and not furry." Looking at the pup. "And really big teeth."

We start to move and the Pup follows us. "Your little dog is following us." Jack chuckles.

"Oh shut it Jack." We walk through the door and Shepard activates a Panel.

The panel roars to life with. "Security officer Zimbl, Teltin facility. The subjects are out of their cells their tear the place up! Subject Zero is going to get loose I need permission to terminate repeat permission to terminate!" Another voice responds. "All subjects besides Zero are expendable. Keep Jack alive!" The first voice comes back. "Understood. I'll begin the-"

"That's not right. I broke out when my guards disappeared-I started that riot."

"Things might have happened that you didn't see." Shepard reasons as I begin data mining the Terminal for the full audio log.

"The other kids attacked me, The guards attacked me. The automated Systems attacked me. That doesn't leave lots of room for interpretation." Jack responds.

"Hey! Look things that seem one way might be another. Ever wonder why your guards disappeared?" She rounds on me. And her biotics flare.

"Look you don't get it they turned me into a freak!" She growls at me.

"Jack, I am a freak to everyone in this time. I was a freak back in my own do want to know how mage's were viewed by Humans?"

"How was that?" Jack snaps.

"Like a Fucking plague. You had magic you were locked away in a Damned tower. And don't even get me started on how an Elven Mage was viewed. Simply put I was lucky to be born among the Dalish. Where instead of treating me like a disease I was taught and my gift was Harnessed. The Templars at The keep when I first arrived tried to kill me. If it wasn't for my friend I would not be here even now. You were tortured and experimented on that fucking sucks I know, but use it to your advantage. Make it your own. And crush those that did this to you. I'll even help. My entire teachings say that Children are to be raised with kindness and direction not used as cannon fodder for sick experiments. You think I don't want The Illusive Man's Head for this shit? I do. I've been collecting those audio logs we've been hearing. I am going to do something about this. You forget Jack I know what it is like to be scared and alone." I take a few steps back and calm myself. "I am here to help and so is Shepard." Jack's biotics fade and She looses her anger for a short time. We walk through the door.

"This place is supposed to be empty. Who the fuck shot that Varren? It's a fresh kill." Jack points out. And Fen'harel walks over and sits next to one of the two Varren and whimpers. "Looks like we found the little guys mom."

"Yeah but the other one..." Fen'Harel turns and starts to eat from the other Dead Varren.

"Answers that. Let's go."

The pup looks to me. "Stay here." I move towards the doorway and he goes to follow. Erecting a barrier around him and the Dead varren. He sits and whines. "Quiet." He stops. And we move down the barrier extends to the doorway and over to a room herding him in.

"Pick him up later before we blow the place?"

"Yeah."

We continue and run into Vorcha and A Krogan. Inside of a morgue.

POV Switch Jack

The sound of a sword drawing and lightning crackling. Tells me that Kathari is ready. The Krogan charges her only to falter in his step as She glides around him as Vines trap him in place.

"Stand still you worm!" He growls as he tries to escape. He watches her remove a Vorcha's head before she electrocutes the Pryo's backpack setting off the explosive mixture inside. Her hand collects a sickly yellow color light and she forces her hand into his chest straight through his armor. "Wha.." The Krogan turns to dust around her hand.

"I kill you!" The vorcha up above us screams and starts spraying Kathari with bullets she simply vanishes before reappearing right behind him. The Silence of this is not lost on Shepard or myself. Three vorcha try to flank us and are gunned down. A Vorcha head splats on the floor before us and Kathari jumps down.

"No, you don't." She looks right into the eyes of the Severed head.

"Kat?" Shepard calls to her.

"Yes Commander?" She responds to Shepard.

"You alright, your fighting is more violent than usual."

"I am just letting loose. It has been awhile since I could." She answers. Wiping the blood from her sword. And sheathing it.

"You fisted a Krogan in the chest and he dissolved."

"Oh that I was using him as a energy source. I have stored it inside this." She holds up a small device.

"A Grenade?"

"A soulrot bomb." She corrects. She hands it to Shepard.

"Why'd they need a morgue? This was a small facility." Looking around.

"The other kids when they died in experiments they were studied." Kathari cringes after using her touch thing. "They did this to ensure they wouldn't kill... you."

"Bullshit. I had the worst of it, and I made it out alive." We move through the door. After Shepard hacks it open. "It's so strange to be back here." Shaking my head. "I feel like...I'm pissed off. I'm a dangerous bitch. But then I'm a little girl again. Shit it's complicated let's just go plant that bomb." We move through and a few Vorcha attack only to be killed. Quickly between the three of us. "Kat on your left down the Stairs more Varren!"

"Got it!" She pops up and tosses a sliver of metal down the stairs the lead Varren steps on it and wall of fire burst to life. Incinerating them all. "Clear." Walking down the stairs the fire dies as she walks through it. "They kept Children in these Cells... Bastards." Her fist flares with a Field of Light. Dark red light.

Passing down the hall quickly. And the through the door. "This.. It's a two way mirror.? My cell is on the other side... I could see all the other kids out here. I screamed at them for hours, and they always ignored me."

"Cerberus tempered you by making you think that you were alone." Kathari's fist clenches enough to make her gauntlet Creak. We go around the walk way and through the next door.

"I must have gone through here when I broke out, but I don't remember it. This is a bad place."

"Spirits and Demons would walk these halls so much death..." She walks up to a powered down Terminal and mines it for the Audio log before stepping away. And doing the same to another. Shepard pulls data from a terminal next to a chair. Before stepping up to the First security terminal Kathari accessed. We listen to it and I stay quiet. The second makes my blood run cold.

"Shepard they started up someplace else!"

"The Acension program is run by the alliance they don't torture kids there." Shepard responds.

We move through the door and see three Krogan, and several Vorcha. "Hey Aresh, it's Kureck. Yeah the intruders are here you want them dead, we have to talk creds. You promised us lots of salvage, but this place is a waste." A pause as his com piece fires up. "Fine - we'll put 'em down. Then I'm coming in there, and we're going to talk salvage."

"What are you doing here?" Shepard challenges the Krogan.

"First were gonna kill you then we'll see." He answers a flash of muted light and a deafening roar. I look over and in place of Small but deadly Kathari is a large but unknown Creature. It charges crushing Vorcha under foot picks up one Krogan and squeezes the Krogan shouts in pain before being thrown across the room. The second Unnamed Krogan fire his shotgun three times before being back handed. Like a fly then smashed with a fist. Kureck is picked up and roared at.

"Kathari!" The Beast turns it's massive body to face us. "Put him down!" Shepard orders. The Monsters fist contracts slightly. Pulling a yelp from Kureck. Before being set on the ground. The light engulfs her form and she returns to normal. Pistol held to the now Kneeling Krogan. "Either you leave or I cut her loose." Shepard threatens

"Fuck off Human." The Krogan growls.

"I would really reconsider your choice cur. You saw how fast I dispatched your followers." Kathari warns. A vorcha with a flame thrower comes running over. Her eyes dart to the flame thrower wielding fool before a small blur tackles the Vorcha to the ground and rips out it's throat. The Varren she found sits there looking proud. It holds the Vorcha's neck in it's jaws and shakes it every so often to keep the Vorcha from regenerating.

"You human's are pathetic." The Krogan snarls. "I will never-" A single shot is fired and the Krogan falls forward dead. Kathari steps up beside his head and fires twice more. She turns to her Varren who sits there the Vorcha now truly dead. It's mouth hanging open.

"Good boy Fen'Harel." She praises him. "My little Wolf." She pats the top of his head.

"Seems he busted open your little barrier to get to us." Shepard notes.

"Yea." Kathari nods.

"The only room left is my cell. Whoever Aresh is, He's in there. I want to plant the bomb in there, anyway. Might as well do it on his corpse."

POV Switch Miranda

A flashing Data Pad that has a direct link to a certain Mysterious woman's Omni-tool chimes with Audio logs being loaded onto it. She handed it to me shortly before she left with Shepard and Jack I set it on my desk and thought nothing of it until I listened to the first log. "Bloody hell Kathari what are you trying to prove?"

A search Program I have running pings with a result. [ **Project: Legend** ] Found. [Decrypting... Decrypted.]

 _[Subject is to be captured alive at all costs, anything_ _needed will be acquired. Failure will not be tolerated...]_ Downloading the rest of the report to a Datapad and locking it out from Ship systems before deleting the file from the ships server _Hell he wants her. But for what?_

An hour later Jack comes storming in. Her biotics buzzing. "We need to talk."

"I think we do." She walks up to my desk and looks at the pile of Datapads all concerning Project Legend.

"What's this?" She asks.

"Files I've been collecting and trying to figure out what The Illusive Man wants with Kathari."

"The fuck does He want with her?" Jack asks.

"Something about her ability to take energy from around her. Use a persons own biotics and life against them."

"You better not be helping him." She growls.

"Jack I will not betray her. She helped me with our Sister, she makes Oriana happy I am not going to ruin that."

"Good." She nods. Her hands go to her head. "Those fucking bastards at Teltin Facility they did this shit to me." She starts pacing. "And I don't even know what it was for."

"I do." Kathari answers after entering. "Miranda do you have the Audio Logs?"

"Yes right here. Though I cannot figure out why they would do this to someone."

"To see if it could be done. Once they saw the effects on the other kids, they did it to Jack, where it was refined and perfected then stored as Data to be done to you Miranda. Your Father used this research to build you and Oriana." She sits down and starts to play with the pendant on her necklace. "Experiments like that were done in my time too but were more gruesome, tended to be done by Disturbed people. And generally for their own benefit."

"How the hell are you so calm about it, The Illusive Man is trying to capture you he has pulled out all the stops to do so." Jack snaps at her.

"Capture or Kill?" She asks.

"Capture he wants you alive."

"Then he will fail." She responds. "I will not be taken in to be studied like an animal I would sooner use Walking bomb on myself then become a lab rat." A sickly yellow mist forms around her hand. "Besides, I've already been attacked by this group twice. Once I ended up in the hospital and the second time Garrus and I killed them." The mist dissipates.

"When you were getting your new armor?"

"Yes, 3 Cerberus personnel tried to capture me. They did not survive." She shrugs. "That is part of the reason I am staying away from Kelly. I know everything she records is sent to him."

"What they did to me was fucked up and Wrong."

"It was clearly a Mistake."

POV Switch Kathari

"That's it? A mistake?!" Jack growls.

"Teltin went rogue, They turned on Cerberus." Miranda answers.

"What about what they did before they went rogue huh? What about all the kids that were dissected to be studied before they went rogue!" Jack's biotics flare. And I stand out of my chair. "What do you have to say about that!"

"I read the files Jack the Facility went rogue. What do you want me to say?" Miranda responds.

"That Cerberus is a Fucked up group that needs to fuckin' die!" Jack shouts.

"They have done many good things as well." Miranda replies.

"I'll smear the walls with you!" Jack snaps out a throw field. The door opens and in walks Shepard as Jack throws a chair. Which Miranda dodges. Acting quickly I trap both Miranda and Jack in telekinetic prisons and drain away their Biotics.

"No one is going to Kill anyone!" Holding the prisons stable. "I did not give you those Data pads for nothing. You two are family and family whether they hate each other or not does not kill one another!"

"Let them go Kat." Shepard orders I drop the prison and both Jack and Miranda glare at each other. "Jack, Miranda I want you both to agree that What Cerberus did down there was wrong."

"On that I can agree Commander." Miranda nods.

"Yeah sure fine." Jack agrees. "Just don't fucking expect me to be jumping for joy."

"No one expects that Jack."

"Kat, are you good you sucked up both of our biotic power."

"Just need to release it soon. EDI, Brace the Electronics in this room as best you can. Power down everything else."

"Done." The console shuts off and Miranda saves and powers down the data pads she has on her desk The energy pulses out and I gasp. "I am picking up a significant Level of Distress do you require medical aid Kathari?"

"No, just need a minute is Fen'Harel settled in?" Bracing myself hands on my knees.

"Your Varren pup is currently sleeping atop a pile of Sheets the he torn up." EDI answers after a moment.

"Thank you that is all."

"Logging you out."

"Kid? Are you positive your alright?" Jack moves to help me stand up straight.

"Don't! Touch me right now my entire nervous system is on fire. I just need to go settle down."

Jack nods and leaves the room and I follow. I step into the Elevator and ride it to the CiC where I slip out of the Elevator and to the Cockpit before slipping into the Co-Pilot seat. Joker goes to hand me a Piece of candy. I turn it down. "Not hungry?"

"I am just need to relax for a few minutes." He glances at me and sees how my entire body is a deep red of irritation.

"Ouch what caused that?"

"Releasing Energy in a non recommended way." Closing my eyes and letting my Magic slowly crawl over my skin repairing the damage.

"Okay that is cool." He chuckles. "It looks like your entire body is covered in electricity."

"It was about 2 minutes ago." My Magic pools around my palms to heal the heavier damage.

"Ouch, Jack and Miranda's fight?"

"Yeah I trapped them and sucked away their biotic energy." Nodding. The Magic Flows down my legs healing the crisp raw skin and repairs the singeing. "I don't know why but Biotic energy always becomes electrical." Sighing in relief. "That's better..."

"Want the chocolate now?" He asks.

"Yes you silly man." Taking the offered Chocolate. "So where are we heading next?"

"No idea yet Shepard hasn't plotted a course yet." He responds shrugging.

We sit there staring out at the stars. "I never thought I'd be so far from home yet find myself so... at peace."

"So that big burly thing you turned into down there to beat the crap out of the Krogan's. What was that?"

"An ogre." Answering simply. "Darkspawn version of the Qunari people only twice as tall and very dangerous."

"I see."

"Joker, Plot a course for these coordinates. And have you seen Kathari she seemed a little jumpy earlier." Shepard speaks from behind Joker after a few minutes of silence.

"Right here Commander, I just needed to Heal up a little." Leaning forward and over the armrest.

"Learning to fly the ship?" Shepard teases. "I didn't know Joker gave lessons."

"Nah too much stuff I still don't understand I'm still struggling with the learning programs I got from Miranda. Thankfully reading is easy enough. Currently though I'm studying Quarian and Turian Physiology."

"Why's that?" Shepard asks.

"So if Tali or Garrus get shot I can heal them in the field." Pushing out of the chair. "If you don't mind me asking where are we headed?"

"Something for Tali." Shepard answers. "After we drop off your little friend. How are you feeling?"

"Sleepy." Rolling my shoulders. "And a little small and weak."

"Really?"

"Yeah I always feel smaller and weaker, after changing back from a Dragon or something big."

"Well I can kind of understand that you did after all bitch slap a Krogan across the room." Shepard rolls her eyes.

"I did not. I could have but I didn't I threw him into the wall. After crushing him in my hand."

"Please any harder and his head would have popped like a balloon." Shepard sighs. "Go get some sleep."

"Yes Ma'am." Walking down the length of the ship I ride the elevator to Engineering Deck and step out of the elevator. Tali exits the door and bumps into me.

"Oh Kathari!" She steadies herself.

"Hello Tali," Smiling. "Are you alright?"

"Yes I just wasn't expecting to run into you like that. Sorry."

"It's okay. You've been distracted the past a few days."

"Just some personal stuff after we drop your little friend off somewhere Shepard said we would take care of it." She answers. "Don't worry about me Kat."

"I think your smiling under that faceplate. Not too sure though."

"You are very good at reading body language." She laughs. "You look like your about to fall asleep though. Go get some rest."

"Planned on it. Despite the little guy only being around for a few hours I like him."

"You mentioned an animal called a Mabari what was that?"

"They were a dog. A war beast they formed a tight bond with someone of their choosing and fought alongside them in battle they were Magnificent animals."

"Interesting." Tali notes. "Sleep well."

"Thanks I will try." Entering my cabin I hear Fen'harel stir.

"Stay, Bed time." He flops back down on his pile of torn up sheets. And curls up.

Undressing I lay down my Omni-tool blinks with an unread message. Opening it up. _"Hey Kitty, I got your away message I guess you were busy, Just calling to check on you before heading off to school. Your probably on the otherside of the cosmos gunning down Bad guys and making the galaxy a safer place. Well I guess You'll call me back later Love you Bye."_ The message clicks off and the screen closes down.Laying down and pulling the blanket up over me I drift to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Treason

"Thank you again, Yes a young Varren. Yes Thank you Bye."

"So we're good? Fen will be taken care of?" Kathari asks.

"Yeah until you pick him up or decide to put him up for adoption they will look after him."

"Alright, Come on Fen." Kathari pats her leg and the Varren follows after her. She kneels before the air lock. "You be a good boy."

"Air locks connected." Joker reports.

"I'll be back Shepard." Kathari smiles before disembarking. I watch her walk towards the Kennel with her Varren pup following behind her.

"So she tamed a Baby Varren." Joker states. "Why does that not surprise me."

"It doesn't surprise anyone." Smirking. "I'm sure if she really wanted to she could tame a Thresher Maw."

"Bull Commander." Joker chuckles.

"Yeah your right. She would just kill it."

"Tali we are heading for the Migrant fleet in a couple hours. We need to restock the Mess and Probes Along with Fuel." Tapping my comm set. "If there is anything on Illium you need to pick up now's the time."

{Understood Commander.} Tali answers. {I will look around perhaps there is an upgrade for my Shotgun.} The channel closes.

"Joker, Keep me updated Let me know when Kathari and those that went ashore get back. The faster we can get moving the faster we can take care of Tali's Problem."

"Will do Commander." Joker answers. Walking out of the Ship and onto the Trading floor of Nos Astra I head for Liara's office to give her the Intel Cerberus has on the Shadow broker.

"Shepard," Kathari calls out. She jogs over. "How long until we leave?"

"A couple hours. There's someone I want you to meet follow me." Walking up the stairs I tap the panel.

"Liara."

"Shepard, It's nice seeing you again. Who is this?" Liara asks looking Kathari over.

"One of my crew, She's not Cerberus."

"Hello." Kathari smiles. "Kathari Nevra."

"Liara T'soni." Liara nods. "How did you meet Shepard?"

"Uhh beat the tar out of Garrus and a couple other crew members." Kathari scratches the back of her head.

"With what?" Liara asks looking to me. "How did you beat Garrus and two other crew members?"

"She did it with a big stick."

"A staff, Shepard." Kathari sighs.

"Which is a big stick." Grinning.

"Creators you are impossible." She groans.

"I see Shepard's wit still has no end." Liara shakes her head a small smile present.

"Sometimes I wish it did Miss T'soni." Kathari sighs.

"Please Call me Liara." Liara responds.

"Kathari." Kathari responds.

"Did you come here for any particular reason?" Liara asks me.

"Actually I have some Intel for you." Holding out the Datapad.

"Oh?" She takes the pad and starts to read it. "Goddess thank you Shepard."

"I can help you with your search. But right now Tali needs to get back to the Migrant fleet."

"Yes It will take me some time to decode this data thank you Shepard." Liara kisses me lightly. "Take care and be safe Shepard." We leave Liara's office. "Come on Kat, We have just under two hours to kill and I have a plan."

"Where you taking me Shepard?" Kathari asks.

"Just follow me I promise you won't get too messed up." Leading her towards Eternity lounge.

"Hey, you! Yeah, you!" An Asari shouts at us. Walking up to her, "You! Shepard!" she hauls off and slaps me.

"What the hell was that for? I don't even know you!"

"Like you don't know? Your friend came into my bar, harassed my people, and tried to get the deed to the place!" She answers. "That crap might fly on Omega, but Illium has laws! I've got Security feeds all over my bar!" She points at me then Kathari. "If you or your group bothers my people again, I'll have you arrested so fast that you'll red-shift on your way to the prison transport!" She stalks off.

"Shepard." Kathari comments 

"Yeah Kat?"

"What was that all about?" She asks.

"I have no idea." Rubbing my cheek. Walking through the door to the bar.

"I'm Commander Shepard's squad mate! Practically second-in-command! You don't want to mess with me!" Conrad Verner tries to intimidate a very bored looking Asari behind the bar.

"Verner..." Sighing.

"Allow me Commander." Kathari walks up to the bar and tries to order a drink.

"Are you even old enough to drink!" Conrad snaps at her.

"Hell of a lot older than you Human, And Older than your ever going to be if you keep impersonating my commander." She answers before trying to order again. He grabs her shoulder and pulls her away from the bar. "Are you aware that you aware the human hand has 27 bones in it Shem?" She looks at him. "You have about 30 seconds before I triple that number."

Leaning back and watching Kathari work. His hand stays on her shoulder until the last possible second before being removed. "I'll have to take you in for under aged drinking Little girl." I wince as she stands up and sweeps his legs out before steps on his hand. And pushes slightly. "Ahh! My hand!"

She steps back. And lets him up. "Go ahead Conrad, take your best shot." He swings and she vanishes he stumbles forward and face plants into the wall. "Honestly I know drunkards that can move faster than you." He turns and swings again. She appears behind him and twists his arms behind him. "Give up Conrad. You don't have it in you, you never did. You will only get yourself and anyone near you hurt. Go Home." She turns towards me. And pushes him past me.

"Smooth moves Kid, No idea where you learned to do that but you got him to leave without a scratch another hour of his insufferable ass and I would have beat him to death with his own spine." The Bartender nods to Kathari.

"He means well, I could see it in his eyes. He just needed a push in the right direction." Kathari shrugs.

"Well what ever it was first rounds on the house, second rounds on him." She holds up a Credit chit. "Swiped it when was flailing like a dead fish. Left him enough to get home."

"I like you," Kathari laughs. "names Kathari."

"Nice name, here's your drink." She slides the drink to Kathari.

"Thank you." Kathari nods.

"Welcome to Eternity the name's Aethtya. Asari Matriarch." I step up after her introduction and she pours me a drink. "Not everyday you see a kid hand some fool his ass without touching him but don't see me complaining."

"She's trying to make me adjust to this life, which means no killing idiots." Kathari jerks her thumb at me. "You really suck Shepard."

"Yeah well I'd like to see you oh I don't know lose a fight for once."

"Not going to happen Commander." She smirks. "How's your face feel?"

"Boss slap ya?" Aethtya asks.

"Yep, 'Cause of the idiot." Drinking my glass. "Another." She pours the drink and goes back to cleaning the bar. "Sadly I can't drink My friend here under the table not enough time."

"Oh please Commander I can handle my drink." Kathari smirks.

"Sure you can." Chuckling.

"Hold on Moron is going for round two." Kathari stands up and catches his fist. "Conrad do you really believe I won't break your hand or would you prefer your entire arm being removed?"

"You can't do that." He challenges. "You have nothing to remove it with."

She pulls a knife from her sleeve. "Are you sure?"

"That can't get through my armor."

"Please that tin can?" She rolls her eyes.

"She's put her bare hand through a Krogan's body armor." Taking a sip from my drink.

His other hand comes up and yanks the Knife handle from hers. "What now little girl?" He taunts.

"Look again Human." He glances at his hands then around him trying to find the knife which is flipping between her fingers at a blinding pace. "Looking for this?" He gulps after looking. "This can go three ways Conrad. One, you walk away and go home. Two, I use this knife to pry out a very important piece of you. Or three, you die take your pick." The corner of his mouth twitches. "I'm waiting, I have tried being nice, but now your starting to annoy me."

"You're a freak!" He yelps before turning on his heel and running away.

"Yes I am." Kathari agrees before hiding the knife away and sitting back down. "I'll have that second drink now."

"Damn impressive." Aethtya chuckles. "I actually thought you were serious."

"I was... Well maybe not but it made him leave right?" Kathari shrugs.

"Never seen someone leave the bar that fast before." Aethtya pours Kathari's drink and laughs. "I would have paid to see him try to take your knife again."

"I have more." Kat answers. "Just they are hidden more and tend to be more involved to draw."

"Don't forget that Blade on your belt."

"And my Staff. Always have that." Kathari smiles.

"Really?"

"Yep." She pulls the metal rod that extends to the proper length from her pocket. "Old habit."

"How long have you carried A knife?"

"Hmm 'bout 11 years? I think, Bow was from 8 until 10 when my magic surfaced switched it for a staff then but still a damn good shot."

"That long huh?"

"Yeah." Kathari nods.

2 hours later we return to the ship and head out Neither myself or Kathari feeling much effect of alcohol. Joker clears us from Illium Docking and we head for the relay.

POV Switch Kathari

{Kat, Tali asked for you to come along suit up full suit.} Shepard radios.

"Yes Ma'am." Suiting up and heading to the Armory. My weapons are slotted and everything is set. Walking towards the bridge. "Ready when you are."

"3 minutes until we can board they need to run a sweep."

Leaning against the wall. "So what are we doing?"

"Going to support Tali, her people charged her with treason." Shepard responds. "We don't think they will stop her from leaving, but I'm not taking any chances, be ready."

"I am always ready Commander."

"Hopefully we can get this figured out and I am not exiled from the fleet." Tali adds at the end.

"I hope so Tali."

We are given the green light to enter the Quarian ship. "Captain Shepard. Tali'Zorah told me a lot about you. I wish we could be meeting under more pleasant circumstances." A Quarian Marine greets us.

"Tali's helped the Normandy's crew out of many difficult situations. I'm here to return the favor."

"I understand. As the commander of the ship she serves on, your voice carries weight." He nods. "I wish I could do more to help, Tali. The trial requires I be officially neutral, but... I'm here, if you need to talk." He offers. "Their charging you with bringing active geth into the Fleet as part of a secret project."

"That's insane! I never brought active geth aboard. I only sent parts and pieces." Tali responds.

"You sent geth materials back to the Migrant Fleet?" Shepard asks Tali.

"Yes. My father was working on a project. He needed the materials. If I sent back something that was only damaged, not permanently inactive... No. No, I checked everything. I was careful." Tali answers.

"Technically, I'm under orders to place Tali'Zorah under arrest pending the hearing. So, Tali... you're confined to this ship until this trial is over." The lead quarian informs Tali.

"Thank you, Captain." Tali responds.

"Preparations got underway as soon as you arrived. The hearing's being held in the garden plaza. Good luck." The captain nods. Before stepping aside to let us through. "You should speak to Admiral Raan. She's waiting for you up ahead.

We pass by a few quarian's on our path. Before stopping before two women. "Tali'Zorah vas Normandy. I am glad you came. I could only delay them so long."

"Auntie Raan!" Tali hugs the older quarian woman. "Shepard, this is Admiral Shala'Raan Vas Tonbay. She's a friend of my father's." Tali Introduces Shepard to the Admiral. "Wait. you called me 'vas Normandy.'"

"I'm afraid I did, Tali. The Admiralty Board moved to have you tried under the name, given your departure from the Neema." Admiral Raan answers. As Tali steps back to us.

"You're an Admiral. Does that mean you're one of the Judges?" Shepard asks.

"I'm afraid not my history with Tali and her father forced me to recuse myself."

"I imagine Father had to do the same." Tali states.

"You'll see inside, Tali. For my part, I moderate and ensure that the rules of protocol are followed, but I have no vote in the judgment." Raan heads into the chamber ahead.

"I take it being vas Normandy is a bad thing?" Looking to Tali.

"They stripped me of my ship name. That's as good as declaring me exiled already."

"Well they made one mistake Tali." Shepard points out. "By quarian law I'm representing you now."

"Thank you Shepard." Tali sighs.

We enter the Chamber and take our places. "This Conclave is brought to order. Blessed are the ancestors. Who kept us alive, sustained us, and enabled us to reach this season. Keelah se'lai." Raan Speaks from her place behind three other quarians. A murmur of the last words echo through the crowd. "The accused Tali'Zorah vas Normandy, has come with her captain to defend herself against the charge of treason."

"Objection!" The middle quarian calls out. "A human has no business at a hearing involving such sensitive military matters!"

"Then you should not have declared Tali crew of the Normandy, Admiral Koris By right as Tali's captain, Shepard must stay." Admiral Raan responds.

"Objection withdrawn." Admiral Koris replies.

"Shepard vas Normandy, your crew member Tali'Zorah stands accused of treason. Will you speak for her?"

"If it helps Tali I will. But in her Heart she remains Tali'Zorah vas Neema, a proud member of the Migrant Fleet. I regret that her captain is forbidden to stand at her side today."

"Nobody has been forbidden from anything! It's a simple-" Koris is interrupted.

"Lie to them if you must Zaal'Koris, but don't lie to me and expect me to stay silent! The human is right!" The one on the right snaps.

"Admirals, please. Shepard's willingness to represent Tali in this hearing is appreciated." Shala interjects. Before continuing. "Tali, your accused of bringing active geth to the Migrant Fleet. What say you?"

"How could Tali have brought Active Geth to the Fleet while serving on the Normandy?"

"To clarify, Shepard, Tali isn't accused of bringing back entire units- only parts that could spontaneously reactivate." The woman on the left speaks up.

"But I would never send active geth to the Fleet! Everything I sent was disabled and harmless!"

"Then explain how geth seized the lab ship where your father was working!" Koris questions.

The Audience gasps and start murmuring. "What are you talking about? What happened?"

"As far as we can tell, Tali, the geth have killed everyone on the Alarei... your father included." The Admiral on the right answers.

"What? Oh, Keelah..." Tali gasps.

"I appreciate the need for this trial, Admirals, but right now our first concern must be the safety of the Migrant Fleet." Shepard steps in. "The Normandy stands to assist in whatever capacity necessary."

"Thank you. Quarian strike teams have attempted to retake the ship, so far without success."

"We have to retake the Alarei." Tali states.

"The safest course would be to simply destroy the ship. But if you are looking for and honorable death instead of exile..." Koris is cut off by Tali.

"I'm looking for my father, you bosh'tet!"

"You intend to retake the Alarei from the geth? This proposal is extremely dangerous."

"With your permission, Admirals, yes. The good of the Fleet must come first... and Tali needs to find her father." Shepard responds.

"Agreed. And if you die on this worthy mission, Tali, we will see your name is cleared of all these charges." The quarian Admiral in the white suit nods.

"We can discuss that later." Koris states simply.

"Then is it decided. You will attempt to retake the Alarei." Raan nods. "You are hereby given leave to depart the Raaya. A shuttle will be waiting at the secondary docking hangar. Be safe, Tali. This hearing will resume upon your return, or upon determination that you have been killed in action."

We step back from the stand and leave the small enclosed area. "Thank you for agreeing to take back the Alarei, Shepard. The admirals sound sure that my father is already dead, but... I don't know. We won't know anything until we get there."

Shepard speaks to the other admirals to try and get a idea of who stands where. "Judging by your ability to play a crowd, human, I have done Tali a favor by stripping 'vas Neema' from her name." Koris states when we approach.

"Commander Shepard this is Admiral Zaal'Koris vas Qwib-Qwib. Do not ask about the name."

"Qwib-Qwib?" Before I can stop myself. Shepard's head drops.

"Oh here we go." Tali sighs.

"Our people have during difficult periods, purchased pre-owned vessels from other cultures!" He explains. "And have on occasion had difficulty altering the ship's registry information! The citizens of these foreign-named ships have borne the stigma of these names with grace and Honor!"

"We should get going." Shepard sighs.

"Goodbye, Tali'Zorah, be well." Koris nods at Tali.

"I'm surprised to hear you say that." Tali notes.

"I don't hate you, Tali. I just think your father's plans for war were wrong." Koris answers before turning away. We head to the shuttle and board it before heading for the Alarei.

"You just had to ask about the name." Tali shakes her head.

"Sorry, knowledge is power." Apologizing. "So these geth I take it they are or were Machines built by your people Tali?"

"Yes but now they are a danger." Tali nods.

"So orders Commander?" Looking to Shepard.

"Fry them." She states simply.

"Yes Ma'am." The shuttle Docks with our destination and we board the ship. On the ship we enter through the door and see five geth standing at the other side of the room. Drawing my Smg I slide into cover. "If you want me to drop a bolt of lightning on them let me know!"

"Can't you toss them around like ragdolls?" Tali asks.

"I can trigger a major Shift in the force their shields emit but beyond small things no not enough power available even within my armor for that."

"Take 'em down!" Popping up I collapse ones shields by turning the energy inward crushing it's head, Shepard shoots the second, the third is caught by a bolt of lightning, Tali's combat drone takes down a fourth, The fifth is brought down. By combined firepower.

Shepard starts looking around for evidence. She starts up a playback on a console. "Something's slowing down the systems. We're taking down the firewalls to rebalance load distribution." A Quarian scientist on screen notes. "Rael'Zorah ordered us to bypass standard safeties. Following security protocols will take too long." The console shuts down.

"That doesn't sound good." Checking over the mostly intact geth. Before sending a current through it frying the rest of it's circuits. "The way is clear." The door opens to two larger geth flanked by a smaller one. Blasting the three new arrivals with a cone of Lightning the geth twitch and whirr in response before collapsing. "Okay Now it's clear."

"Little jumpy there?" Shepard teases.

"With all due respect Commander Shut up."

"Why is it whenever someone says that it's followed with disrespect?" Shepard asks.

"Because commander we are your friends but someone has to call you on your shit." Tali responds.

"And it might as well be us."

"Being double teamed by a quarian and an elf. I have reached a new low."

"Could be worse Commander."

"Dare I ask?"

"High dragon with no help."

"Yeah that would be bad. Especially without modern day weapons." Shepard agrees.

"Modern weapons will just piss it off. Making it more dangerous. Quickest if not messiest way to deal with that is Walking bomb, plus a whole slew of debilitating curses and hexes that compound into a very messy explosion."

"I do not like the sound of that, just how many painful and Deadly spells do you know?" Shepard asks.

"Prior to becoming a Warden?"

"Does it matter?" Tali asks.

"Sort of, Restrictions on what was proper to learn prior to becoming one was a limiter. After though well such trivial things didn't matter."

"So a Grey Warden was like a Spectre in that regard?" Shepard asks.

"Sort of but instead of a ruling body controlling us we only answered to other Wardens."

"So pretty much do whatever needs to be done?" Shepard confirms.

"Exactly." Nodding. "I was required to learn Blood magic, I never use it but I know it. My old commander believed in being ready for anything. The world was changing and few had the power to influence it. If we stood a chance at remaining a sovereign body. We needed every advantage we could get." Stepping into a hallway With Tali and Shepard my hand hovering over the grip of my Smg.

"Tali what's this?"

"This is one of the storage units I sent to Father." Tali answers as we look the drone over. "Looks like parts from a disabled repair drone, plus a reflex algorithm that I didn't recognize. I got this on Haestrom."

"Haestrom was a warzone. How did you salvage gear in the middle of all that?" Shepard asks.

"These suits have more pockets than you think." Tali answers. "Quarians have learned how to salvage whatever we can whenever we can. Within reason. We're not vorcha. But we repair what most people would throw away. Hundreds of the ships in our fleet were Salvaged wrecks, either found dead in space or purchased for next to nothing."

"Does that salvaged gear give you a clue as to what happened here?" Shepard questions.

"No. I don't know Shepard, I checked everything I sent here. I passed up great finds because they might be too dangerous, prone to uncontrolled reactivation or self-repair." Tali defends. "I don't know which possibility is worse, that I got sloppy and sent something dangerous, or that Father actually did all this." We continue down the hall and Shepard taps another Log entry to play.

"Who's running the system diagnostic? I didn't authorize... oh, Keelah. How many geth are networked?"

"All of them. Rael'Zorah-" The second Quarian on screen answers.

"Shut it down! Shut everything down! They're in the system!" The first one panics.

The recording shuts off. "I'm not the most technologically savvy. But I take it geth in the system is bad?"

"Very bad." Tali answers. "What were you doing Father?" Passing through the next doorway a single geth unit shimmers into then out of sight. "Hunter!"

Extending my staff I send a blast of raw Magic past Shepard and Tali causing the geth hunter to be slammed in into the far wall before Shepard shoots it in the head. "A dead one."

Moving through the room we find another Log entry. "We locked down navigation. Weapons are offline. Our mistake won't endanger the fleet. They're burning through the door. I don't have much time. I'm sorry I'm so sorry. Jona, if you get this be strong for Daddy. Mommy loves you very much!" The screen goes dark after that and gun fire is heard. Before the recording stops.

"Damn it!" Clenching my fist. "A kid just lost their mother."

"Whoa! Kat watch the fire." Shepard puts a hand on my shoulder. "Come on let's go kill some geth."

Heading up the stairs. Brings us to a room where two doors are at the other end already in the room is 2 Hunters, and 3 regular geth. "Time to bend some metal." Punching the air sends a stone fist straight through a Hunters torso. Turning to the other one I rob the remaining energy from the dying one and take out it's shields before launching a Ice blade that splits the head in two before continuing on and slicing the hapless Trooper behind it in two. Another Hunter enters the room only to collapse in on it's self. Shepard charges the fourth hunter and sets off a detonation. Leaving only 3 Enemies left standing freezing one trooper solid before hitting it with my staff shattering it the last two fall to Tali's shotgun.

"Ice, lightning, Rock. Playing elemental master today?" Shepard asks.

"I'll let you know after I use fire, and wind."

Walking into the next hall we find a dead quarian. And a wall console Tali walks up to it. "This console might have something." Tali begins to look through what is on the console. "Most of the data is corrupted, but a few bits are left." She checks over the data on her Omni-tool. "They were preforming experiments on geth systems, looking for new ways to overcome geth resistance to reprogramming."

"Could any of that data clear your name?" Shepard asks.

"Doubtful. This is mostly results data. Effects of different disruptive hacking techniques. I don't understand all of it." Tali answers. "But... they may have been activating geth deliberately. I don't know. Nothing here says specifically. But if they were... then Father was doing something terrible." She Shakes her head. "What was all this, Father? You promised you'd build me a house on the Home world. Was this going to bring us back home?"

"Tali that is a worthy goal but things are not adding up."

"Thank you for the words Kathari but without action they mean nothing. Let's take back this ship Come on." Tali walks past us.

Entering the next room has four troopers below us with a ramp leading up. Manipulating the air in the room into a Swirling vortex pulls all the geth both hidden and visible into the center The next spell calls forth a swirling typhoon of death. The raging fire wall turns all the geth to slag. "Now I'm playing elemental master." Opening my helm I drink down a Vial of Eezo. "And now I feel better."

Starting the Log entry. "First entry: Our hacking attempts failed. The geth have an adaptive Consciousness. Hack one process, and the others auto-correct. Still, we're making progress. Rael'Zorah is convinced we'll have a viable system in less than a year. This weapon will put our people back on the home world. And it's all because of Rael'Zorah." The log entry shuts off. We continue through the doorway and a dead quarian lays in the hall.

"Father!" Cries Tali running to the body. "No, no, no! You always had a plan. Masked life signs. Or, or an onboard medical stasis program, maybe. You! You wouldn't... They're wrong! You wouldn't just die like this! You wouldn't just die like this! You wouldn't leave me to clean up your mess! You can't." Her head whips around. "Kathari can... can you do anything?!" Kneeling next to the Quarian I search for any sign of life. "Well!"

"Nothing Tali. He's gone." Stepping back. "I'm sorry."

Tali stands up and Envelopes Shepard in a hug. "Damn it! Damn it. I'm sorry."

"You've got nothing to be sorry about, Tali." Resting a hand on her shoulder. "Maybe he left a message." She nods and turns back to the body.

Rael'Zorah's Omni-tool fires up over his wrist. "Tali. If you are listening, then I am dead. The geth have gone active. I don't have much time. Their main hub will be on the bridge. You'll need to destroy it to stop their VI processes from forming new neural links. Make sure Han'Gerrel and Daro'Xen see the data they must-" The projection of the now dead man jumps at the sound of gun fire and runs the message ending.

"Thanks, Dad."

"He knew you'd come for him. He was trying to help you. It's not perfect. It's not what you wanted. But it's the best he could do." Shepard comforts.

"I don't know what's worse: thinking he never really cared, or thinking that he did, and that this was the only way he could show it." She sighs. "It doesn't matter. One way or the other, I cared. And I'm here. And we're ending this." Adjusting the grip on my staff. We head up the stairs and through the door. Beyond a wall of glass stands A hunter, it's larger counter part, and three troopers. We round the glass wall and I heave my staff using it as a spear It pierces the front plate of its torso armor. Building up my magic to the peak of my resistance I launch a singular bolt of lighting at the end of my staff it races down the length and causes the geth to twitch and convulse before dropping the robotic body still sparking wrenching the power from within it and sending into the hunter and the troopers only the hunter survives the onslaught. It advances on me and levels it's weapon at my head A quick motion of my sword being drawn and a downward swing removes it's arms at the joint I lift the weapon and fire. Laying the geth out flat.

"Ahh!" Dropping the weapon and clutching my left wrist. "Damn it I hate shotguns!"

"Kat what's wrong?" Shepard asks walking over.

"Broke my damn wrist firing that Shotgun." She locks out the wrist of my armor with the medical program. "Chakwas can look at it later not enough energy to heal it now." Pulling my staff from the geth torso and collapsing the weapon. It is stored on my hip. Sheathing my sword. I feel every nerve in my left arm cool. "Shepard did you just dose me with Medi-gel?"

"You needed it. Come on let's get the evidence and clear Tali's name." She responds.

POV Switch Tali

Walking up the the Console. "This Console is linked to the main hub Father mentioned. Disabling it will shut down any geth we missed." Looking over the console. "Looks like some of the recordings remained intact. They'll tell us how this happened, what Father did."

"You sound like you don't really wanna hear it." Shepard comes to stand beside me.

"The truth is better than a lie." Kathari adds.

"No. We have to, I know. I just... this is terrible, Shepard. I don't want to know that he was a part of this." Activating my Omni-tool and starting the video.

Father walks up behind two others. "Do we have enough parts to bring more online?"

"Yes. The new shipment from your daughter will let us add two more geth to the network." A male scientist answers.

A female researcher. "We're nearing a breakthrough on systemic viral attacks. Perhaps we should inform the Admiralty Board, just to be safe."

Father speaks again. "No we're too close. I promised to build my daughter a house on the homeworld. I'm not going to sit and wait while the politicians argue."

The male researcher again. "We'd have and easier time of it if Tali'Zorah could send back more working material."

"Absolutely not. I don't want Tali exposed to any political blowback. Leave Tali out of this. Assemble new geth with what we have. Bypass security protocols if need be." Father responds with a passion. Before the vid playback cuts out.

"It sounds like he was doing this for you." Shepard muses.

"I never wanted this, Shepard. Keelah, I never wanted this." Turning away from the console. "Everything here was his fault! I tried to pretend it didn't point to him, but this... When this comes up in trial, they'll... We can't tell them, not the admirals, not anyone..."

"He had a noble goal but something went wrong along the way." Kathari speaks from her corner. "Tali, I understand how you feel, but without using this evidence your at risk."

"What do you know about being on trial! You have such a powerful gift you can thrive!" Turning on her.

"Tali, in my time I was a mage, I was guilty just by being alive. I was hunted for being an elf that refused to live under Human rule. My people have been on trial for Century upon century. Now that I'm the last... Think about what your saying." She responds. "I've lost family to my avowed enemy, My sister was beheaded in front of me by Templars, My cousin was killed in the deep roads by Darkspawn. I know exactly what is going on. When a Templar catches a mage there is no trial they skip right to the execution. It was kill or be killed." With that she turns and begins the walk back to the shuttle.

"We're not going to decide anything here. Let's see what the admirals say once we get back." Shepard answers.

"Your my captain in this hearing, Shepard. It's your decision. But please. Don't destroy what my father was. Come on. If we wait too long, they'll decide we're already dead, and none of this will matter." We head back to the shuttle where I find Kathari talking to our pilot her helmet open but still sealed. Her voice sounding odd then I realize she is speaking in her own language and the strangest part is the pilot seems to understand her. As she gestures wildly.

"...Ma melana ir nuvenin, Asha elgar." She finishes as we approach. "Oh Shepard, Tali there you are."

"Were you just talking to him in your own language?"

"He wanted to see if he could understand any of my words." She answers. "Did you?"

"Not a single one," He chuckles. "you learn something new everyday."

"We're heading back the ship is clear." Shepard informs the pilot.

The door closes and we fly back to the Rayya. Stepping out of the airlock. "We need to face facts. There has been no word. There is no reason to think Tali'Zorah survived." Admiral Koris's voice comes from the ship court.

"Sounds like the hearing is already underway."

"We must trust Shepard's offer of assistance. It has only been a few hours!" Auntie Raan relpies.

"The Quarian Marines lasted less than five minutes, Admiral Call it." Han'Gerrel Responds.

"A pity Shepard vas Normandy is a better speaker than a soldier. I recommend posthumously exiling Tali'Zorah." Admiral Koris continues. Entering the room and storming to the center.

"Sorry we're late." Taking my place next to Shepard at the stand and Kathari retreats the to back of the room one hand faintly glowing with power.

"Tali'Zorah vas Normandy saved the Alarei. I hope this proves her loyalty to the quarian people."

"Her loyalty was never at doubt. Only her judgment." Admiral Koris responds.

"Perhaps Tali'Zorah can offer something to encourage more trust in her judgment." Raan states.

"Did you find anything on the Alarei that could clarify what happened there?"

Looking to Shepard, she looks to me. Before stepping forward. "Shepard... please..." _Don't do it._

"Does Captain Shepard have any new evidence to submit to this hearing?" Raan asks.

"Tali help me defeat Saren and the geth at the Citadel. That should be all the evidence you need. But if you want more, I can present the Normandy, which Tali also saved from geth forces, even though it's too quiet for her to sleep well." Shepard responds.

"We still don't know what happened on the Alarei!"

"We killed your geth problem." Kathari walks forward. "Tali has saved my own life twice today alone from the geth you accused her of sending to the Fleet, Admiral."

"That answers nothing!" Koris booms.

"No, Admiral it doesn't but you gave her my name. I'm her captain. I trust her with my life, and I'm telling you she's innocent." Shepard continues.

"And we should just trust this human's opinion?" Koris balks at the idea.

"We placed Tali's life in the human's hands. Would you doubt those words if they came from a quarian captain?"

"No. Based on the rest of the evidence... I suppose that I wouldn't." Koris answers. _Here we go._

"Are the admirals prepared to render judgment?" Raan asks. Xen is the first to activate her Omni-tool followed by Gerrel, and finally Koris. "Tali'Zorah in light of your history of service, we do not find sufficient evidence to convict. You are cleared of all charges." Raan decrees. "Commander Shepard please accept these gifts in appreciation for you taking the time to represent one of our people."

"With all due respect, Admiral, I didn't represent one of your people. I represented one of mine." Shepard answers.

Smiling under my helmet. "So you did, Shepard." Admiral Gerrel nods.

"This hearing is concluded. Go in peace, Tali'Zorah vas Normandy Keelah se'lai." People start to leave and Kathari finds her way through the crowd like a specter to our side. Her left hand no long held stiff by her armor. She places a hand on my shoulder. And through the visor of her helmet I can tell she is smiling.

"We did it." She whispers.

"I can't believe you pulled that off. What you said... I've never had someone speak like that on my behalf. Thank you for being there for my father and me, even when... Thank you."

"We can still go back in there Kat can throw a fire ball or two and get you exiled if you want." Shepard Teases.

"Thanks, but I'm fine with things like this. It's fun watching you shout." I smile and chuckle.

"Come on Shepard vas Normandy, Tali'Zorah vas Normandy. Let's get back to the ship I'm near my dropping point." Kathari sighs. Finally letting her exhaustion be seen.

"Your wrist is it fixed?"

"No just not as bad Chakwas will need to work on it not looking forward to that." She shakes her head.

"Right you need Medical let's go." Shepard leads the way.

"Oh Tali I got you a present I know how you like shotguns." She pulls the Shotgun she used on the Hunter off her back and presents it to me. "Think of it this way better in your hands then mine."

"Yeah I don't break my wrist firing a shotgun." Smirking.

"Stop grinning like a fool you Quarian." She retorts. "That's right Miss Zorah I can see your face under that mask."

"How?"

"Better eyesight than you think. My eyes are more advanced than a human's they let in more light, render more detail." She chuckles.

"And they are like Cat eyes." Shepard chips in. "Did you screw up a transformation?"

"If I screwed up I'd be dead. I was born this way." Boarding the Normandy we are released from the docking and Joker pulls away.

Shepard walks up to Joker. Still in her armor. I walk with Kathari to the elevator once inside she leans against the wall and let's out a sigh. I'm only 17 and I am getting to old for this."

"I know how you feel." Nodding at her. I tap the button for deck four.

"Oh good I was hoping to put off getting my ear talked off by Chakwas." She smiles We exit and she heads for her quarters.

"Do you need help getting your armor off?"

"I might." She admits. Joining her in her room My helmet immediately enhances the light. "If it's too dark you can turn the lights up."

Sliding the lights to a higher brightness. I see her already working on her greaves her boots already set aside and waiting to be cleaned. "Let's get your injury free and take a look."

"Yeah," Unlatching the gauntlet and sliding her hand free reveals the injury which is heavily bruised. "Ouch, that is going to be sore once the Medi-gel wears off." She opens a drawer by the bed and removes four vials of a reddish drink. Inspects each one before laying them on the top of the dresser. "Should really make more of those..."

"What are those?"

"An old pain reliever, the last ones I have actually. Hopefully I can make more first however I need to grow the plant if I can." She sighs taking her breast plate off and Setting it all to the side.

"An old earth remedy?"

"For just about anything." She answers. "Well time to go face the doctor."

"You don't have to."

"Yes, I do otherwise Shepard will drag me up there by said wrist." She chuckles. "Then sleep, preferably for the next 18 hours."

"That long?"

"Yeah I burnt through more than I should have fighting the geth for whatever reason despite them being made of metal they took a lot of fry." She nods and taps the access panel. We leave the room and head up the stairs. I take my place at my console.

"Hey, Tali. Would you like to join Myself, Gabby, Jack, and Kathari in a game of cards later?" Ken questions.

"No thank you I do not believe Kathari will be joining you either she plans to sleep."

"That so?" Gabby asks.

"Yep."

"Girl doesn't get enough of that." Ken nods. "I swear she's the last one asleep and the first one up."

"Must be something to do with her nightmares." Gabby muses.

"Nightmares?"

"You'd have to ask her we just know that she often trains in the early morning. We see her in the cargo bay pounding away on the Punching bag or running the length of the bay."

POV Switch Kathari

Entering the Med bay I see Shepard sitting on one of the beds. "You came here on your own I was afraid I'd have to drag you up here."

"I know what's good for me Commander." Sighing. "Doctor Chakwas can you scan my wrist I did fire a weapon I have no reason to be using."

"She fired a large heavy shotgun with one hand breaking her wrist." Shepard adds. "Damn good shot all things considered though."

"It was point blank Commander I couldn't have missed even if I wanted to." Sitting on the bed as Chakwas scans my wrist.

"I'll need to open up your wrist a couple bone fragments are where they shouldn't be won't take more than half an hour. Then you can do your magic or what have you." Chakwas smiles.

"Already did, The rest will be natural shouldn't take more than a few days I hope."

"The damage that is there will take at least a month even with Medi-gel and a brace. You outright shattered it." Chakwas informs me. Before turning around. "Commander while you are always welcome in this Med bay I need you to leave." She states while preparing things for what she needs to do.

"See ya when your done getting cut up Kat." Shepard smirks.

"Yeah, yeah." Waving my good hand at her as she leaves the med bay My omni-tool flares to life with an incoming call. Answering one handed. "Hello?"

"Kitty! Glad I got a hold of you... where are you?" Oriana appears on screen.

"In the med bay."

"What happened?" She asks.

"Shattered her wrist firing a shotgun one handed." Chakwas shakes her head a small smile on her face.

"Dare I ask?" Oriana questions.

"Geth."

"Oh... well wasn't expecting that." She responds. "I was wondering if you would be by the citadel anytime soon?"

"I have no idea Ori, I'll let you know the moment I set foot on the station though."

"Promise?" Oriana asks. Giving me puppy dog eyes.

"Yes, I promise, now I'm sure the doctor is going to be injecting some drug into me now which may or may not make my linguistic skills fail spectacularly."

Chakwas steps up to be seen. "She's correct dear I will have her call you the moment she is out of surgery."

"Surgery?! But I thought it was just a broken wrist?"

"Ori relax, It's just a few slivers of bone that may be an issue if left unfixed. Love you."

"Yeah, love you too my Kitten." Ori responds before ending the call.

"Kitten?"

"I... don't know." Sighing as she presses a injector to my inner elbow. "She starts calling me that or other pet names, I get all flustered and my mind goes into vapor lock when she does I forget to say anything about it." Looking to the now senseless lower half of my arm. "I can't feel my arm."

"Good." Chakwas nods. "That means I can start working." She removes a blade from a package and makes a incision along my wrist. "Are you honestly going to watch as I slice your arm open?"

"Either that or look like an idiot." Smiling.

"Hmm Elves are very strange." She chuckles.

"Nope that just me Doc." Grinning. "So how long am I going to be off combat rotation?"

"Eager to go out and break something else?" She asks.

"No just hate sitting around doing nothing."

"Well once I finish what I'm doing and close up your wrist if you heal it I should say no more than a few days to a week." Chakwas smiles removing the thin wire like tool she was using to guide the bone fragments into proper place. Before spraying a healthy amount of Medi-gel into the incision kick starting the healing of my bones. She stitches the Incision up and slathers more Medi-gel over it before wrapping it tightly. "You'll have to wear a splint for a few days."

"Not a problem," Resisting the urge to itch the newly acquired stitches. "why do stitches always itch like the wolf!"

"Because you heal faster than us humans. And it's your bodies way of teaching you a lesson." She smiles. "Now go on shoo."

"Obviously I'm too daft to learn this lesson then." Laughing. "Bye doctor see you."

Exiting the mess hall I head for Kasumi's corner of the ship. Her place on the couch is empty but I can feel her in the room. I drop onto her couch and lean back. "Looks like you had a fun time in the Quarian ship there." Her voice drifts from the left.

"Hmm. Hey, Kasumi can I sleep in here tonight?"

"Odd question even from you." Kasumi chuckles from her place in the room still cloaked.

"Yes or no. I just don't want to be alone."

"Sure you can stay but in return I want a lesson."

"In what?"

A book plops down in my lap. "This."

"You want a lesson in Arcanum?! Creator's you drive a hard bargain Kasumi."

"You use this for your spells no?" She asks the couch shifting slightly.

"I don't actually say the words. There is no need and it's always bad form to broadcast what you are doing. I simply think of fire and I get it the same with everything else."

"And when you turn into a Dragon?"

"I think of power raw, uncontrollable power. It is in essence what a dragon is, only with great intelligence within."

"How can a Dragon be smart?"

"They lived for centuries, Kasumi. The oldest of them were considered gods, though my previous line of work was to kill them but I digress. I talked to a woman named Flemeth, She once asked me what she was in my eyes, My people called her Asha'Belannar, it means 'Woman of many years.' My former Commander killed this woman once, And yet she was still alive. Tell me was she a Dragon, A demon, Or a crazy old witch?"

"Umm the third one?"

"Wrong, mostly. A dragon breathes fire through magic, they are masters of it. So a Dragon needs to hide from hunters what better way to hide than in plain sight?"

"And a old Dragon would have centuries of practice... Was she where you learned that ability from?"

"No I read about it in a book, then studied the animal or creature I wished to take the form of. Mind you no matter how much I study humans I will never be able to turn into one. There are limits however, length of change, size of the creature I turn into things like that." Adjusting the splint.

"I'm surprised you didn't heal your wrist."

"Oh I will but it needs to be in stages otherwise I'll be completely useless." Smiling. "First order of business is sleep though I do not have the mana to heal right now."

"Well you should get to sleep." She chuckles. "Unless you can't fall asleep yet."

"What's the phrase? Hit your head on a nail?"

"Hit the nail on the head. But I see what your saying, your body wants to rest and is broadcasting the fact but your mind..."

"Moving faster than this ship at FTL." She uncloaks and turns my back to her. "What are you... ohhh." Her fingers massage my temples. "Mmmh that feels good."

"Helping?"

"Yessss... Thank you, Kasumi."

"Hey no problem your a great friend you share my love for old valuable stuff, and you are always buzzing around doing one thing or another. I take it you are not used to having down time?"

"Not at all. My entire group had that problem it got us in trouble more than I wish to admit but before the Normandy they were family. Strange and confusing but family."

"Oh do share."

"We were the Ferelden Grey Wardens. Smart, fast, resourceful, and above all else ready to die to prevent our Nation the one we guarded from falling to the Darkspawn."

"What if there was a war against another Nation?"

"Unless they attacked our bases, or men we did nothing. Wardens when you join you forfeit Titles and land we take an oath to put no one nation above the rest. In peace vigilance." Leaning back into the thief. "Join us, brothers and sisters. Join us in the shadows where we stand vigilant. Join us as we carry the duty that can not be forsworn. And should you perish, know that your sacrifice will not be forgotten. And that one day we shall join you. These words are spoken before the ceremony."

"People died during the Ceremony?" Kasumi links her arms around my midsection.

"More often than not." Nodding. "Those that survive are slowly dying."

"So your dying?" She asks.

"Slowly yes, but with that death sentence comes several good things."

"Oh?"

"Increased stamina, a larger pool of mana for magi, the ability to sense the Taint. Which is as I have now learned is Indoctrination." My head rests just below her bust.

"So by drinking that poison, you have become in essence a living weapon."

"Yes," Yawning. "I think I am going to use a certain thief as a pillow."

"Don't be surprised if you wake up and find your Omni-tool missing or modified to be a different color."

"I won't." Closing my eyes I fall asleep quickly.

POV Switch Shepard

Walking towards the Lounge where Kasumi is staying, the door slides open and I see both Kasumi and Kathari fast asleep on the couch. The Thief jumps a little at the door opening and wakes up. "Oh hey Commander. I'm trapped."

"I see that, Kas." Chuckling. "Why is she in here though?"

"She didn't want to be alone." Kasumi whispers. "I'm guessing she hasn't been sleeping well."

"I don't know, she keeps herself hidden behind half truths and secrets I understand why she does, it has to be painful to think about it. A blink of an eye for her, nearly 13000 years for everyone else."

Kasumi looks down at the girl sleeping atop her and lightly brushes a lock of hair out of Kathari's face. "She looks so peaceful right now."

"She does, I've never actually seen her relax before." Pouring myself a drink. "Make sure she keeps that wrist protected."

"I will as long as she's here anyways." Kasumi nods.

"Her diagnosis on it?"

"Never said. But I'm guessing between Medi-gel, her own abilities and her rate of healing I'd say at most a week." She answers.

"Ma nuvenin, Fen'asha. Ir abelas... Lethallan." Kathari mutters in her sleep.

"Must be dreaming about being with her people or her fellow Wardens." Standing and gently waking the Sleeping elven woman. "Kathari... Wake up."

"Hmm?" Her eyes flutter open and she pushes her self upright. "Ahh." Moving her injured wrist away. "What is it Commander?"

"Well seeing as you trust Kasumi and myself the most I was wondering if you wanted to talk."

"'bout what?" She asks still waking up.

"Well for starters your shape shifting what can we expect from that, I know you can change into a Dragon, Varren, Ogre, A basilisk. But what else?"

"Hmm I guess that's reasonable." She nods. "I can change into a Mabari, Spider, raven, Wolf, Bear, and Lion." She lists off.

"A spider?"

"Yeah, I'm not a fan of the hairy bastards but the toxins they have are useful in some situations. And on the rare occasion it was fun to make the Templars scream like little children."

"Was... was that a joke?" Kasumi asks.

"Was it?" Kathari grins.

"...Creepy..." Kasumi sing songs.

"Kat we are heading to the citadel how long till your Combat ready?"

"Mmm maybe 3 days if I push my healing." She answers before lighting her right hand with a blue glow. Her hand hovers over her wrist and she winces make that four."

"What's wrong?"

"My magic is limited. Thankfully I have the training to fix that." Her left hand rests atop her wrist for moment before she slowly pulls it away a ball of purplish light comes with it the light slowly changes to blue before expanding outward to encompass the room. A rush of energy washes over me and I hear Kasumi gasp.

"What did you just do?"

"Turned that backed up energy into a healing pulse it doesn't do much more than a little pick me up kind of like coffee. Close little cuts and scrapes. It takes more energy to work magic on you all. I guess over the centuries Humanities blood became resistant to magic. Well non harmful magic." She brings her legs up to sit sideways on the couch. A loud rumble comes from her and her face flushes with color. "Please tell me I didn't miss dinner?"

"Not yet." Smirking as she jumps up and rushes out of the room like a woman on a mission. "Someone's hungry."

"Very it seems." Kasumi chuckles.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N So our Warden finally becomes an offical part of the Galaxy. And to all the people who have continued to read this far thanks

* * *

Chapter 12: Breaking the System

"Alright, Miranda we need your help." Shepard states as she and Kathari enter my cabin. "Kathari here needs actual I.D. Not just my Spectre Clearance masking her. You have experience with breaking into systems and making things happen I'd ask Kasumi or Tali but they are already working on a part of the problem."

"I can get ID markers made and give a background but I'll need some information."

"EDI I want all bugs off in this room effective immediately." Shepard orders.

"Understood, Commander locking down Miss Lawson's Office." EDI answers. A minute later Kathari stands up and let's loose a small pulse of energy Several bugs that are not hooked into the Ships systems become apparent and glow with a red light.

"Commander?" She asks.

"Destroy them." The motes of red light in the room wink out one by one. "Seems TIM wanted to keep a personal eye on you, Miranda." Shepard muses.

"It seems that way. I don't understand how they got in here though I placed almost all the bugs in the ship."

"It seems your Illusive Man has another reporting directly to him." Kathari answers. Her left hand in a splint.

"What happened to you?"

"Shattered my wrist on the last mission I fired a Geth plasma shotgun one handed." She answers. "I do not like shotguns and it seems they don't like me."

"Hardly the weapon's fault your not getting training like you should." Shepard crosses her arms.

"Pardon me for sticking to lighter weapons." Kathari retorts.

"I am not having this fight with you now, or ever for that matter. Just when your wrist is healed I'm having Tali get you training with it, I'd feel better if you had a close range weapon that isn't sharp and pointy."

"Mmm, yes Ma'am." Kathari hums. "So what do you need to know?"

"Well your medical work which both Mordin and Chakwas can get me, we need to give you a believable birth year for your age, a home planet, and some sort of background."

"Earth, I never had a real home until I joined the Wardens. My people, The Dalish we were wanderers. But even among them I was... different the only place I felt truly at home was with my fellow wardens."

Typing away on the ID Gen program. "None of this will be in Cerberus Datbases will it?" Shepard asks.

"No, the program is directly linked to the Citadel's network once the ID is complete it uploads it into the Database and then closes all traces." Answering Shepard's question. "The only way Cerberus will get this is if they hack into the Citadel and break the adaptive encryption around it."

"So she's safe?" The commander asks.

"As safe as anyone else she won't stand out by not having her own ID." Turning my console around. "Enter your name and Date of birth."

"My Birthday is in 4 months umm when is that?" She asks slowly typing out her name.

"So January?"

"Yeah, the 20th." She responds.

"Alright." Turning my console back around. "How are those programs I gave you have you finished them?"

"Half way through the history one I think I finished the language and arithmetic ones."

"So still need to do the science & technology one and Medical." Nodding. "Your making remarkable progress."

"Actually the medical one I've been using as study material just in case I need to heal Garrus or Tali." She answers. Dextro-amino lifeforms are surprisingly resistant to healing magics."

"And how do you know this?" Shepard asks.

"Its the way they are. I was helping Garrus with something and he burned himself I tried healing it and it was really hard I'm not an expert healer or anything but it should've been easier." Kathari answers. "Even humans are harder to heal than I'm used to." That admission from her causes me to look up. Sliding the terminal over. I look at the Elven girl, She is holding her head in her hand. "In this time on a planet or even on the collector ship I have so much power at my call but what good is it if one of you gets hurt and I can't save you?" Glancing at Shepard for an answer she just steps from her place against the wall. And comes to stand behind Kathari.

"Look you know this is war we will all do our best not to put you in the position of having to save one of our asses like that but we know you Kathari you'll manage somehow." Shepard offers. "You just worry about keeping yourself alive yeah?"

"Yeah, okay." Kathari nods. "Do need any other information?"

"No I can work with this, Now officially you are a Combat Medic freelancing your skills. Welcome to the crew Miss Nevra." Reaching across the desk to hand her the ID chip. She slides it into her Omni-tool.

"Now your Omni-tool will be linked to you, As long as you are wearing it all the functions are unlocked." Shepard smirks. Kathari stands up and clenches her fist her Omni-tool flash fabricates a blade.

"Thank you Miranda, Commander. I will go see Chakwas to get my Medical information added then you can upload it right?" Kathari asks the Omni-blade is deconstructed and her tool locks down.

"Correct." Nodding. She leaves the office and the door closes. "She's losing her confidence Shepard."

"I think her finding out that her enemy is still around and much larger than she realized was a punch to the gut, Just need to give her a bit of time to adjust." Shepard responds.

"She's distracted Commander if she is this distracted on mission then we will have a large problem. Her abilities are a secret weapon."

"Look just let her work it out, Kathari needs time. We still need to wait for TIM to get us the intel for getting through the relay we have Zaeed's mission to do yet along with Mordin's and Figure out whats wrong with Grunt."

Kathari walks back in and hands a small device to me. "My medical records, and if I may Commander we need to deal with Grunt, he is... changing. Puberty is not nice to the Krogan."

"That's his problem?" Shepard asks incredulously. "He's hormonal."

"Can't you smell it?" Kathari asks.

"No." Shepard responds

"Wow, okay now I feel like a freak." Kathari shakes her head. "Chakwas wants me in the Medbay when ever I heal my wrist so she can study it." She turns on her heel and leaves.

"Well now we know..."

"Damn if she isn't perceptive." Shepard chuckles. "I'll leave you to it Miranda." She turns and walks out.

I leave my office and enter the Mess to get something to eat. I see through the window Kathari sitting on a bed one hand lit up like a drive core. The other with the brace off and injury exposed in full Chakwas pulls up her Omni-tool and points it at Kathari's wrist. Before the glowing hand is held over it the incision held closed by stitches and Medi-gel shrinks and the stitches fall out, the bruising fades and then the light goes out. Chakwas says a few words and Kathari shakes her head, before drinking a vial of blue liquid that has a slight glow to it, the glow comes back to her hand and she continues her healing.

POV Switch Kathari

"That's quite enough Kathari your looking rather drained." Chakwas orders. She scans my left wrist. "Your healing is still working."

"It does for a few moments, then it will stop." Letting the power go. "Another session or two like that and it should be fixed completely." Slipping the brace back over my wrist.

"You've completely repaired the bone and the muscle damage. If you take pain medications for the next few days until the pain is gone I can clear you for duty." Chakwas states.

"Scan it again." She scans and her tool beeps. "There is still a small fracture."

"So there is." She shakes her head. "You know your ability to sense even the smallest damage is rather impressive."

"Healers need to know the body. Even their own." Shrugging. "And While I hate the magic I admit some of the skills I learned are useful."

"Which magic?" Chakwas asks.

"Blood magic, Back in my time it was far more dangerous than simply the self destructive means to harness it. Demons were drawn to it and often taught it to Magi only to sooner or later take over their body. And well... It was useful against Darkspawn." Standing up. "Did you get everything you wanted?"

"Yes thank you." Chakwas nods I leave the Med-bay and walk towards the Main Battery. The door hisses open and I walk in to find Garrus tinkering with the guns again.

"Still Garrus?"

"They were off the last time we fired." He responds. "I got Tali helping me now not that you can't help but I need someone with Tech experience."

"Makes sense." Hopping up onto the table. "Tali where are you?"

"Ugh... underneath Trying to get at the coils. How's your wrist?" She answers her helmeted head popping out from under the large weapon. Grease and oil marks on the hood and mask.

"Better still need another day or two probably three just to be safe."

"So Tali tells me you fired a shotgun one handed, after 'liberating' that very shotgun from a geth hunter that was about to kill you?" Garrus asks the sub harmonics of his voice cause me to roll my eyes.

"Yeah, Now I have enough of Jack and Shepard going over protective on me, I don't need you two doin' it too."

"I am not going over protective." Garrus retorts.

"Garrus I can hear your Harmonics. Yes, you are. And Tali before you even say it you were too back on Illium, Before I you know turned into a Dragon and made your mind go into vapor lock." Smiling as They both shake their heads. "Anything I can do?"

"Unless you can code a reactive firewall to keep our weapons online when we get hacked not really." Garrus answers.

"Ohh... well I should go call Oriana I forgot to yesterday." Leaving the room I walk towards the elevator.

POV Switch Tali

"You moron." Smacking at Garrus's foot. "You just told her that she wasn't needed."

"I did not," He answers. "She asked if she could help with anything. I answered her." He responds. "Oh ...Spirits." A thunk. "Now I feel like an ass," He groans. "Looks like we are done for the moment though need a hand?" He kneels down and hold out his hand. I grab it and he pulls me free and to my feet.

"Thank you Garrus," He nods and moves towards the door. "Where are you going?"

"To fix this." He answers.

"Let me I am a woman and closer to her age than you are Garrus. She feels constrained on a ship remember that, On a ship she is cut off from a part of herself."

"How do you know this?" He asks.

"I talk to her often she lives on the subdeck of Engineering." Tapping my Omni-tool. 'Kath, Where are you currently. -T.Z.' She answers almost immediately. 'Sitting with Joker, Listening to him argue with EDI kind of funny.' "Seems she went to hang out with Joker."

"That's slightly scary." Garrus sighs.

"At least she isn't training."

POV Switch Kathari

"Joker stop tormenting EDI. You do realize she hears, feels, and see's with the ships sensors right?"

"That is partially correct Specialist Nevra." EDI adds. "But my main computing power is centralized on the Cyber warfare suites."

"Specialist? Did I miss something?"

"Officially I am a Medic freelancing my skills to Shepard." Shrugging.

"I suppose if I had to have a Doctor I wouldn't mind it to be you." Joker answers.

"Lecher!" Smiling.

"There's that smile." He chuckles. "What had you so gloomy?"

"Just, thinking."

"That's dangerous you thinking." He chuckles.

"I am always thinking Joker."

"Oh? 'bout what?" He asks glancing over at me.

"Mmm about the best way to tell a certain pilot that he needs to just own up and tell a certain AI the truth." Winking at him.

"I should smudge your camera with grease." He grumbles.

"That would not be advised you could permanently damage her eyes with such and act." EDI chimes in.

"It was a joke EDI, Kathari would fry me alive if I tried that." Joker groans.

"No, Well maybe." A flickering wisp of fire dances over my fingers. "I do have to say though grease burns really well."

"Yeah, yeah just keep the hot burning energy away from me would ya?" Joker sighs. I lean over and bring the wisp of flame near his ear. "Hey! That's hot you know!"

Dispelling the flame. "Please that was nothing." Smiling.

"Yeah well most people don't consider Pyrokinetic abilities nothing." He rolls his eyes Generating a small razor sharp rock. "Same with Terrakinetic, and Cryokinetic, and Aerokinetic."

"Human's," Rolling my eyes. "you have forgotten so much."

"Oh have we?" Joker chuckles.

"Well yeah, no human Magi for the last 13000 years. Though I guess that may have to deal with needing to make room for all this." Gesturing to his screens which make no sense to me.

"Primitive." He taunts.

"Yeah well this primitive can do things no one else can so hah!" Sticking my tongue out at him. Opening my Omni-Tool. I look through the extranet. "Oh wow those are expensive!" Closing down my Omni-Tool. "Guess I'll have to think a little about that one."

"What?" Joker asks.

"I was going to buy an instrument but it's really expensive." Calling up the Omni-Harp I downloaded. "A real harp the Omni-tool version is nice but I just like the feel of a real instrument." Closing my eyes and gently plucking away at the 'strings'. Gentle notes float in the air. Humming along with the music.

All is quiet for a while as I play. "Nice to see you finally relaxing Kat." Shepard's voice makes me jump.

"Creator's Shepard the last time you startled me should have been warning enough."

"Do I want to know?" Joker asks.

"Long story short I was on my back with Kathari ready to end my life." Shepard shrugs. "Damn impressive at the time."

"And your openly admitting getting your ass kicked by a 17 year old girl."

"I give credit where it's due." Shepard answers. "I didn't know you could play music though."

"I have many talents Commander. Music is something that I know was commonplace among all races. And it was one of the few times I'd seen the Qunari in our ranks smile." Climbing out of the Co-pilot's chair. "Well been fun Joker but I've hit my daily limit for sarcastic bullshit from a shit talking Pilot." Winking at him.

"Yeah and I've had my fill of how inferior Humans are to your Elven godlyness." He retorts with a grin.

"Having fun you two?" Shepard asks Joker as I walk away.

"Hell yeah she's a fun one when she actually drops the walls." Joker answers. "A medic though Shepard? Couldn't think of something more bad-ass?" Holding back the laugh.

"Bad-assery was not my concern it's her general safety. And honestly I can't hide her behind my Spectre Status forever. Until today when ever she walked through a Security checkpoint on the citadel all they got was. 'Spectre status required.' Besides when this shit is over now she can start a life."

"Commander thank you for helping with that but my life is rather bleak." Leaning against the bulkhead. "I know my fate, but the offer of a future is... welcome."

"Hey, Kat you sure your okay? You've been slipping out when ever Chakwas tries to give you your vaccinations. No dizziness or anything?" Shepard asks.

"None to speak of."

"So what else does being a warden do besides the appetite, reaper sense, and power boost?" Shepard asks.

"Well as far as I know Warden's never get sick, well minus the poison that's slowly killing us all. Unless someone sinks a poison knife into your gut or what have you." Shrugging. "Oh and Kasumi hand it over."

"How'd you know?" Kasumi flickers into view. As she places my staff in my hand.

"Your very blood sings to me."

"...creeped out now." Kasumi smiles nervously.

"What did you do to Kasumi?" Shepard asks.

"Nothing I can just see her no matter where she goes, what she does, or how well she hides."

"Creepy..." Kasumi starts backing away.

"How do you like it Kasumi?"

"Not very much." Kasumi answers.

"Oh go spy on Jacob that always cheers you up."

"It does n... okay yeah a little." Kasumi retorts as she walks away.

"How's the wrist?"

"Another day or two maybe three just to be safe why?"

"We have a mission to pick up a Reaper I.F.F."

"A what?"

"It's what will allow us to get at the Collectors where they live." Shepard answers.

"So what we crawl inside a reaper and rip out it's I.F.F. Thing."

"Yea basically, That a problem?" Shepard nods as we step into the elevator.

"Not for most people." Tapping my head.

"Right... your whole Warden instincts, can't you control that better?" She asks.

"Usually yes but... it was... more to the fact that I thought them gone, Normally I could sense them even when none were around but just on the edges. Space, however is larger than a planet. My senses only reach so far."

"We are on route to the Citadel as you know. And I know you've been feeling a bit restricted so for a couple days we are going to be there so everyone has a chance to decompress." Shepard smiles. "Probably be the last time we are there for a while."

"In other words your telling me to get the hell off the ship for a couple days and relax."

"Bingo, and since you now have a real ID going places will be much easier." She chuckles. The elevator lets out on the Crew deck.

"Sure, sure kick me off the ship why don't you." Laughing.

"Only for a couple days and besides I'm sure for the two days we are there. You will be running around with Oriana." Shepard nudges me.

"I refuse to answer that." Pushing her back. She walks away chuckling. "Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up Commander."

Walking towards Samara's quarters. And entering. "Kathari welcome."

"Hello Samara how are you today?" Sitting cross legged next to her.

"I am well and you?" She responds.

"Getting better." Smiling. "I thought I would join you for some meditation is that alright?"

"Certainly." She nods.

Taking my pose I close my eyes and let the magic build around me. _Kathari..._ Opening my eyes I look around Samara is still meditating And the room is empty beyond us. Returning to the Meditation. _Kathari... End them, End the Darkspawn... you are the last._ _'I will for all of you.'_ Standing up and leaving. I head for engineering. Walking up to Tali. "Tali can I ask for a favor?"

"Of course what do you need?"

"I'd like to make the Omni-blade longer can you do that?"

"How much longer?" Tali asks.

"Double it."

"Certainly." She nods. "I'll just need access to your Omni-Tool." Taking the band that projects it off and hand it to her she starts to modify it. "Though I'm curious as to why."

"If I need to stab something with it I want it to die."

"This will be more of a Slashing weapon now." She informs me.

"That's fine." She hands the Omni-tool back and And I start it up before activating the program a Bright orange blade extends up my arm before folding out from my knuckles. "Perfect thank you Tali."

"Your welcome. I also upgraded the software and firmware while I was working on it." She chirps.

"See you later Tali."

"Cards later?" Ken calls out.

"Only if your willing to lose Ken remember I've beaten you and Gabby in every game so far minus the first." Walking out the door. And into the belly of the Normandy then to my quarters. Just as I sit down My Tool pings. A vid message blinks ready to play. "Play message."

A screen is projected and the video message starts. "Hey, Kathari just sending this in hopes your not too worn out to respond, Love you and wish you were here. How's the wrist? Classes are going okay, just kinda bored without you or Chris around. Send me a message when you get to the Citadel alright?"

I open a message to reply. "Hey Ori sorry about not getting back to you faster. After I finished getting my wrist worked on I went to go relax for a moment and call you back, but I fell asleep. The adrenaline finally wore off and I was out, we are actually going to be docking in a few hours I think... But I do know that we are on the way. It's getting better and I miss you too I can't wait to see you." Smiling for the message as it ends. The message sends and I close my eyes. "EDI, can you let me know when we have docked?"

"Of course Specialist Nevra." EDI answers from the ceiling.

"Thank you, I'm going to sleep now." Rolling over and trying to sleep

5 hours later

 _Screams, blood, burning bodies, A whisper of untold power, Darkspawn over taking the citadel sending the galaxy into chaos, Every race being corrupted with the foul taint of the blight._ Bolting up right I bring a ball of fire to life in my hand and concentrate on it. "Kathari? Everything okay in there EDI alerted me to signs of distress." Shepard calls through the door. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah... yeah come in." The door slides open and Shepard walks in. "Just a nightmare. I'm fine."

"A nightmare does not cause these." She motions to the nail marks on my arms. "That is a pure terror."

"It's Warden stuff I can't talk about it."

"Can't or won't?" She asks.

"Can't I want to creator's I do but I can't. I was sworn into secrecy on all of it." Watching the small flame flicker and Dance in my hand. "EDI, stop reporting my Night terrors to the Commander unless I do not wake up."

"As you wish." EDI answers.

"How long until we reach the Citadel?"

"We've been Docked for the last hour." Shepard answers. "Got plans do you?"

"Yes," Taking a deep breath. "But first I'm going to calm my mind." Standing up and extinguishing the flame.

"Why do you always use fire?" She asks.

"It's the most familiar, it was the first element I could use. I have always felt calm when I control fire. It responds to emotions a calm mind creates the hottest flame."

"What does a panicked mind create?"She responds.

"Uncontrolled and dangerous." A flicker of electricity bristles up from my feet and throughout my body before discharging into a primed magical grenade. Where it rages within. "I am ready."

"What did you just create?"

"A storm grenade I thought these might come in handy against any mechs we come across." Tossing the glass orb to Shepard. "When it shatters a storm is born raining lightning on an area for a small time." Opening the drawer to my desk. "I've been making those and other ones it's a way to be productive even when I feel horrid."

"How many have you made?" She asks.

"Quite a few of differing effects." Dressing in my leather armor for the sake of it.

"Your wearing your old armor?"

"I'm going to see Oriana, Garrus installed a Shield harness." Tapping my belt. "I'm safe Camille."

"You are never safe." She rolls her eyes.

"Personally I am. Safe for others not so much." A small chuckle.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N Little late again but Here's the next installment Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 13: Citadel Blues, Refusing the Call

Stepping out of the airlock and walking towards the door to enter the citadel an arm extends in front of me. "Sorry miss but we need to ask you some questions."

"Okay," Following the Turian to a small room two more C-Sec officers fall in behind us and stand guard at the door. "Ask your questions."

"Name?" He asks.

"Kathari Nevra."

"Age?" Another question.

"17."

"How did you hurt yourself?"

"A fight."

"With what?" One of the others asks.

"A shotgun."

"You fought a shotgun?" The turian officer that started asking questions.

"Well sort of was either fire it and risk breaking my wrist or die so..." Trailing off.

"Which Ship did you come in on?"

"The Normandy."

"Spectre Shepard's ship?"

"Correct can I go now I have some one to meet."

"Of course you may Ma'am have good day." Standing and walking from the room I see Shepard, Thane, Tali, and Garrus. Talking with A human in C-Sec uniform.

"...Craziest day I'm having I have people swearing that the Relay in the middle of the presidium was flaring to life and sending small objects through." The C-Sec officer explains to Shepard. "I figured since your a spectre and all you might have an idea on what this stuff is."

He pulls a box from under the desk and sets it on the table a flicker on my senses. Walking over I feel like a Dragon landed on my head. A Hilt, a book, and a Staff made from what looks like bone.

"Kathari this stuff seems more your area do you know what any of this is?"

"Well by the looks of it I'd say the Hilt of a spirit blade, A book on the Knight enchanter Discipline, and a Staff made from Archdemon Bone." Reaching for the staff my hand closes around it and the runes scrawled around it flare to life. Before the Claw tipped end flashes brightly with a demonic flame. The blade on the other end shines brightly. "A heavily modified and enchanted Staff at that."

"Can you make use of it?" Shepard asks.

"Are you kidding of course I can the book and the Sword hilt alone are enough to give me practical Invincibility. The Staff added to those is completely Over the top. If my birthday wasn't for a few months I'd say you did this for me Shepard." Looking to the commander.

"Well Bailey?" Shepard asks.

"If the girl can put it to use I say let her have them." He shrugs.

"Happy early Birthday Kat." Shepard chuckles. Grabbing the Hilt and book. I grin happily. Lashing the hilt to my side and the staff across my back. "I take it you will be finding a place to read?"

"Maybe." Passing through the door way out in the the Zakera ward I wander as I read.

"Oi! Girl watch where you goin'!" A perturbed voice shouts at me. Spinning around I see a blue hand lash across the Human's face.

"Sorry sir!" I call out. And the Asari with him just rolls her eyes.

Entering the park on the Ward I sit on a bench and continue to read the tome. _'A Spirit blade is the pure fade collected and honed to an edge, it is the most powerful and strongest Weapon in the knight enchanters arsenal. Where one Knight enchanter can take command of the battle field in a role much like a warrior. Rigorous training is need-'_ "Wow I hardly recognized you." Jumping from the sudden intrusion of a voice. "You look soo different."

"Oriana! Did I miss our meet?"

"No I was just going for a Jog, Want to join me?" She smiles.

"Of course," Slipping a marker into my place, and sliding the book into the small pocket on my armor. "After you Oriana."

"Oh no your running alongside me, I know your tricks." She smirks.

"No tricks yet, wrist is still busted." Smirking.

"How is that feeling anyways?"

"Better it's mostly fixed just need to let the bones mend properly until then no weight on it."

"That's a strange staff you have there." Oriana points out as we start running.

"It's... made of Dragon bone, I used to have one like this before it wasn't made of Dragon bone but it was a nice Staff."

"You are more at ease now, it is because of your clothing?" She asks.

"Partly I used to wear this at all times before, I was safer."

"That book you were reading what was it about?"

"Becoming a Knight enchanter, It's a Study guide of sorts the book will teach me the basics for being one and I simply need to practice and train."

"The Hilt on your hip shouldn't a blade be attached?"

"Not for this one it's a special kind of Hilt it's designed to channel my magic to be the blade. Grasping the hilt and pulsing Magic through it a large blade flashes to life before winking out The blade is always close at hand."

We run through the park and to the Apartment complex. By the end of the run Oriana is breathing heavier and sweating. "How are you not winded?!"

"I'm a Soldier, A warden, and elf I'm used to this."

"Lucky." Oriana grumbles.

"Come on Ori did you honestly expect a run like that to wear me out?"

"Kinda. I ran my fastest thinking you would have a harder time keeping up." She answers with a shrug.

"Sorry I'm quite used to running along side humans." Chuckling. "I'd carry you but I only have one hand."

"My hero..." She laughs dryly. Stepping into the elevator she hits the button for her floor and the elevator starts to move. "So anything new you can tell me?"

"Not really, I've only been on a couple missions lately and those were personal things for ground team members."

"Meet anyone new?"

"A few mainly bad people though so they had to be dealt with. Can we stop talking about my job?"

"Oh sure, Movie when we get in the apartment?"

"A movie or 'Movie'?"

"Either or." She shrugs.

"Warning I may fall asleep."

"Tired?" Oriana asks.

"Haven't been getting the best sleep." We enter her apartment and I sit on the couch. The last thing I remember is Oriana turning on the view screen.

2 hours later POV Switch Oriana

"...Yes Miranda I'm fine, I wish we could have more time to talk but I really don't want to risk it Kathari is asleep right now and she said she hasn't been sleeping that well."

{Hmm... I'm surprised she hasn't said anything.} She hums in thought.

"Well to be fair Miranda she is rather closed off to people I honestly think she feels like she doesn't belong." Looking to the sleeping woman.

"...No... Lethallan Ir abelas, Ma Vhenan. lathbora viran." Kathari whimpers. "No... I am sorry, I failed."

"I need to go Miranda." She nods and the call ends. "Kat... Wake up..." Her eyes snap open and flash with a light I have never seen. "Kathari."

"Ori, I need to go I'll be back later." She stands and removes the staff from her back the book from a pocket and the hilt from her belt. "I just need some time alone." Places the three items in the corner and waves a hand over them a shimmering bubble snaps around them before vanishing. "The staff is dangerous I do not wish to see you or anyone harmed." And with that she turns and jogs out the door. Reaching through the barrier I lift the book after glancing at only a few pages which have no actual words I can determine on them I set it back and leave it all alone.

POV Switch Shepard

Walking through the markets to clear my head from my _'meeting'_ with the council. I spot the head of a familiar person leaning out over a railing over looking a small garden. Walking over. "Hey there, what's got you worked up?"

"How do you know I'm worked up?" She asks.

"I know you Kat you don't just blatantly ignore things. Your always watching you weren't."

"Even here on the citadel my mind is still drawn to the dark corners of my being. I can't stand it." Her exposed skin ripples with an undercurrent of power. "I can't sense them Shepard, But just the knowledge they are out there gets me worked up!"

"Well what did you normally do in your down time before?"

"Trained, annoyed the Templar's, and tried to understand how a Human managed to catch the heart of my friend."

"Was it really that confusing?"

"Sometimes, He was strange he never really took something serious, I just couldn't understand him. The blighted fool."

"Never begrudge someones love,"

"Oh I wasn't I liked the man he was just... strange. I can't truly judge either I slept with an assassin." She shrugs.

"You slept with an assassin..." Repeating this news slowly.

"Yeah your point?" She asks.

"Do you have a death wish?"

"Think about it this way I had 30 more years to live. What's a little risk?" A smirk.

"Fair but still an assassin?"

"He was... fun." She looks out towards the relay in the distance. "And Antivan." The tone of her voice is wistful. "At least he wasn't three times my age... I think."

"Simpler times?"

"Yeah I knew where the hell my enemy was." She sighs. "Again I'm laying this all on you I really need to stop that."

"I don't mind it's actually kind of nice to know that your a person under all that other stuff."

"Truly?" She asks surprised.

"It's... reassuring."

"Hmm I don't know if you'd say that about other facts about me Commander." She smiles.

"Probably not." Smiling as she shoves my arm. "Come on you need weapons training and I know the place."

"I know how to use a pistol, Smg, and assault rifle Commander what else are you going to teach me?"

"Omni-tool weapons."

"Got a wonderful one on my wrist right now commander." She winks. "And besides actual weapons according to you are not my style I am not a shotgun girl Shepard."

"You need to stop beating yourself up over where they are and just take some time everyday to be you."

"I can try commander but the nightmares are pretty... rough at times."

"Then think about your Assassin." Chuckling.

"Blighted shemlen." Kathari rolls her eyes. "See you Shepard I should get back to giving Oriana my time." And with that she walks away.

2 Days later

The crew returns to the ship and we leave the citadel. Walking into Kathari's quarters I notice her room has changed slightly a small hydroponic garden sits in the corner with a glass lid over it the three separate compartments each labeled in a unrecognizable to me script. Picking up the book that lays on the bed I look at the pages. And can make out absolutely nothing. "Shepard, nice to see you." She chimes from the bathroom door a small relaxed smile on her lips. "What can I do for you?"

"What's this book?"

"That is The tome I have been studying to learn the ways of a Knight enchanter. It's written in arcanum the language of magic." She answers. "Though it would not surprise me if you could learn to use one of the skills described."

"Oh?"

"In the book it is called spirit blade. But essentially you make a sword from magic, or in your case biotic energy to attack at close range." She picks up a Hilt and I feel a pressure before a dim greenish blade forms. "I can also deflect attacks with it or at least in theory."

"Arrows and other magic?" She nods. "Sounds useful."

"If it even is just a sword Armor, Shields, and Barriers will be nothing it only effects flesh and bone." She sits at the desk and turns to face me. "I took your advice, Every day when I am unsure of what to do I sit and Meditate on the Fade, It is still there but the connection is weak I am hoping that with time and enough strength I can contact it and perhaps reach out to the soul of a friend. I find it calming. Though if I ever manage a connection it will probably frighten me."

"I would imagine so calling out to the dead then finally hearing an answer would startle you." I chuckle.

"Mmmh." She hums. "Yeah me and the dead tend to be at odds."

"I heard a joke." Smirking.

"Hardly just a simple fact." She smiles.

"We should be to our destination in a day at most. I'm not going to make to board a dead reaper unless your positive you can deal with it."

"I will let you know Commander." She nods. "Now I believe it is time to go play cards with Ken and Gabby."

"Are you stealing their money?"

"Stealing is such an ugly word." She chuckles.

"Kathari just leave them something to use for themselves alright?"

"I make no such promise." She responds as we walk out. "See you commander." Walking towards the elevator I hear. "Ken, Gabby wanna play some skyllian five?"

"How about we teach you something less damaging to our pockets?" Gabby responds.

"Well that's no fun." Kat grumbles.

"Someone has to keep money in my account." Ken retorts.

3 hours later POV Switch Garrus.

"...Come on Kathari give us a rematch." Kenneth asks seated across from her.

"No I told you both I would teach you to play now it's up to the both of you to decide whether or not your accounts can handle Wicked grace." She answers before shoveling food into her mouth. She spots me and waves. Swallows hard and calls out. "Garrus! How are you today?"

"My face is still beat up but hey can't complain," Shrugging. "and you?"

"Dealing with Ken and Gabby insisting they can beat me at a game I spent years learning to play." She answers. "They asked if I knew any card games and I taught them one."

"We wanted something new something we might beat her in." Gabriel answers.

"You know she is probably using her magic to read your minds." I chuckle.

"In a game of cards?! Never! Garrus you prick." Kathari snaps.

"So you never use your abilities to give you an edge."

"Not those ones." She mutters drinking from her glass.

"Oh I'm just teasing relax." Sitting next to her.

"Blighted Arse." She responds with little conviction.

"Oh now she's using her curses you've done it now Vakarian." Kenneth chuckles.

"No I am not I am actually using ones that were more common among the Other wardens." She answers. "My own tend to be in Elven and make your translators glitch out."

"So just out of curiosity how many languages can you speak?" Tali asks as she sits down on the other side of her.

"Ferelden, Elven, A little Orleasian, and some Antivan." Kathari answers.

"So four." She nods. "Where did you learn Orleasian and Antivan?"

"From... Friends." Her face grows a little red.

"Friends?"

"Yes friends."

"Probably people she slept with!" Shepard calls out. From the table nearby.

"Commander!" Kathari picks up her empty tray and glides across the room to the counter drops her tray on the Decon chamber and vanishes.

"Oh this we have to hear." Tali chuckles. As herself, Me, Jack, and Kasumi gather at Shepard's table.

"Not my secret to tell." Shepard shrugs. "Besides I really would rather not have a pissed off fire obsessed elf gunning for me."

"Hmm valid concern." Chuckling. "And I'd rather not be cleaning up Shepard chunks."

"You kidding she wouldn't be chunks just smeared on the walls." Jack responds.

"Or that..." Nodding.

"Get her drunk and ask Tali she might open up then." Shepard shrugs. And Tali wanders off. "And I do believe I just risked Kathari getting drunk and hurting me... Damn it." She sighs.

"Nah your safe Commander Kat's is mentally unable to handle hurting someone she trusts unless the situation left nothing else to do." Jack answers.

"And how exactly do you know this?"

"I talk to her Scar face." Jack answers.

12 hours later on approach to Derelict reaper POV Switch Joker

Glancing over at Kathari in the co pilot seat her fingers are drumming the arm of the seat. Her body language screams tense. "Hey, Everything's good the thing is dead."

"No it's not even from here I can feel it, it's just... sleeping. Trying to recover." She answers. "And I can feel it trying to control me." She winces. "It may not be happy."

"Problems?" Shepard asks and Kathari Jumps at her voice.

"No Commander." She answers. Shepard kneels down between the seats and look her right in the eyes.

"Your not boarding that thing, it's getting to you even from this far out." Shepard states. "I know you can focus but I don't need a repeat of the Collector ship I am not leaving anyone behind."

"But..., Yes Ma'am." Kathari climbs out of the chair and walks to the elevator. Before she exits the helm she looks over her shoulder. "Be warned Commander as a warden I am compelled to protect those that do not carry my curse. If I find that you are in danger I will board that thing and destroy anything in my way to ensure you get out alive. My life is already signed away to this, yours is not."

"She takes being a warden way too damn serious."

"It gets to her Joker the same way it would get to any teenager shoved into her role. She always bounces back." Shepard responds. "And I do not doubt she would do as she said."

"All I'm saying Shepard is don't make her do it." Turning in my seat. "She's got a life to live even if it is about 50-60 years shorter than it should be."

"I won't Joker just in and out then we get moving to Tuchunka." Shepard nods.

"Then Illium to deal with Liara's problem?" She nods again. "Tell me again why we can't have nice things?"

"Because they get burned, blown up, Shot, warped and or destroyed. But we are doing good so far." Shepard shrugs.

"Until Kathari gets too antsy then we might lose a bulkhead." I point out. "I don't think she realized it but she had that glow in her eyes that said she was focusing her magic, Maybe she did and left to deal with it I don't know but point is, she's distracted. Normally she sits up here and we chat but just now she was dead silent and drumming her fingers on the arm rest. You know she's really freaky when she gets all tense and bothered."

"Kathari is currently engaged in physical activities within the cargo bay She seems to be burning off an extraordinary amount of energy." EDI pipes in. Before the camera feed pops up. We watch as she passes through stances and form that make it seem as if she is floating on air.

"Shit, I knew we should have left her on the citadel." Shepard groans. "Look at that reckless sloppy flailing." A flicker of greenish light and a creature stands before her its arms raise and a ball of green light gathers before being thrown at her a similar green light flashes from the object in her hand and a slashes across as the ball of green connects it flies off and splashes against the wall while another green shockwave washes out and slams into the creature it stumbles and she capitalizes on that stumble dashing forward and gathering a ball of blue light in her hand slams it into the creature and it explodes in a flash of green. "Never mind."

"Even distracted she is a extraordinary fighter Commander." EDI intones.

"EDI See if you can track any signal coming from that Reaper and some how block it." Shepard orders.

"Searching... No signal detected."

15 minutes later we are docked with the airlock Cerberus built. "Joker, any word?" Kathari asks.

"They just stepped on." Looking over my shoulder her eyes still burn with a strange light but her body language is calmer or at least more balanced. "It's getting to you isn't it?"

"Like I've heard an Archdemon would but then again this thing is dying." She answers. "I just can't get it out of my head." She shake her head and slides into the co-pilot seat. Before her back goes rigid. "It knows they are inside. It wants them inside."

"Little creepy that you know that."

"Just warn Shepard." She snaps. "Sorry."

"It's fine your on edge." Tapping the comms for the shore party. "Normandy to shore party. Our resident Reaper mind said to warn you about that thing."

{Let me guess it wants us to board it?} Jack answers.

"Yeah just be careful." I respond. Just as a energy spike goes off erecting a barrier. "Well shit."

{What just happened?} Shepard asks.

"The reaper raised a barrier I don't think we could get through from our side." A low growl comes from Kathari. And I can see her gripping the arm of the chair. "Kat relax, Shepard can get out they just need to shut down the Generator."

{Kat keep it under control.} Shepard calls.

{Seriously Kid we'll be fine.} Jack adds.

"Yeah sure Jack... Just any trouble at all, Shepard you have the grenades right?"

{3 of every kind. Including the healing ones for us.} Shepard answers. {Don't worry.}

"Just... come back all of you."

{I have secrets to learn about you Kathari I plan to.} Tali laughs. {So where did you learn this Antivan?}

"A friend." Kathari answers the corner of her mouth twitches. "Concentrate on staying alive and maybe I'll tell you you nosy Quarian."

{I'm curious about that too.} Shepard chimes. {Though I think I know that answer.}

"Yes Shepard him now shut it. Something is active over there and coming for you." Her eyes are closed as she mentions this. "Just keep your eyes open."

{Joker?} Shepard asks.

"She's fine commander just calm."

"Hah Calm? I'm freaking out." Kat answers. "But you didn't hear that from me." She stands up and I see her hands shaking. "Shepard just be safe." An explosion followed by screams of Death. "Shepard!"

{Just used one of your fire storm grenades on a group of husks and a scion. Works fantastically.} Shepard answers. "We're all fine. Jack's a little more bald than usual but were good."

"Okay..." Muting the microphone. "Joker I can't stay up here I'm going to ask Chakwas to sedate me."

"Harsh Measure don't you think?"

"Maybe but it's all I can think of to keep me from going over there." She answers. "See you later Joker." She walks towards the elevator.

POV Switch Kathari

Standing in the closed elevator. _Steady... What good is a panicking Warden?_ "In peace. Vigilance; In war. Victory; In death. Sacrifice."

Tapping the button for deck three. The elevator glides down the shaft and stops at the proper floor. Stepping out I stumble from the mental lash of the Reaper growing impatient. "Young one are you well?" Samara asks.

"Yeah I'm fine Samara just...my special sense playing hell with me." She places a hand on my forehead. "Just a bit on edge."

"I do not know how your supposed to feel but your warm and wet." She responds.

"Cold Sweat it's nothing Samara honestly." I protest weakly with her helping me to the Med-bay.

"I see. And this reaction is because of our proximity to a Derelict reaper?" She asks.

"It does seem that way." Nodding. The door slides open and Chakwas turns to look. "Hello Doctor."

"And hello to you any particular reason Samara is helping you into the Med-bay?"

"My reaper sense. It seems even mostly dead the one we are next to is not happy that I do not follow it's will." A strained laugh. "Doctor can you sedate me please?"

"I have to ask why." Chakwas questions.

"If I may," Samara offers. "I suggest a meditation session. You pull your mind back from this sense of yours and enforce your will over the call."

"I wish it was that simple." Flinching from the touch of a large mind. "Stay out of my head!"

"I would not enter your mind without permission." Samara answers.

"Not you the Damned reaper." Gritting my teeth. "Chakwas either strap me down or Sedate me Damn it!" A cool rush of something into my system and the world fades from vision.

POV Switch Samara

"Chakwas either strap me down or Sedate me Damn it!" Kathari snaps through what must be great distress. The Doctor injects her with a Sedative and the pained look on her face fades into a serene smile. "Ma Serannas." Kathari whispers before falling unconscious. Lowering her onto one of the bed.

"So strong."

"She has to be." Doctor Chakwas responds. Before starting to look the young girl over. Black lines crisscross her arms. "It's spreading."

"What is?"

"I am sorry Samara but that is her secret to give, Mordin can you come to the Med-bay."

{Certainly, what is needed?} Mordin's voice comes from the console on her desk.

"The suppressant you developed for Kathari." The doctor responds.

{On my way Doctor status of subject?}

"Black lines lancing over her arms."

Mordin walks in the door and injects a purple fluid into the I.V. Line. Kathari moans in her sleep and her face contorts in pain for a moment before settling back down both Doctors watch as the black lines shrink and fade. "Suppressant is working, With luck should not need again." Mordin scans her a with his tool and nods before leaving.

"Doctor I would like an explanation. Kathari is a member of the crew and a powerful fighter if something affects that her team should know."

"The ability to sense Indoctrination she has comes with a price. Her blood holds the very secret to ignoring the reapers but that price is her own health her lifespan which would be the same as a humans, is much shorter."

"Then the black lines spreading all over her was the taint of indoctrination trying to gain control of her?"

"Possibly what we do know it normally it does nothing beyond give her the sense of the indoctrination and increase her own ability to do her job. It seems that the Reaper is not dead but trying to repair it's self and seeing as Kathari is not following it's command it felt the need to punish her." Chakwas answers.

"I would stay and watch over her." Sitting at the head of the bed.

POV Switch Kathari (Memory of Thedas)

"Kathari! There you are!" A male voice calls. "My dear Dalish Magical flower." Zevran flips over the ledge and lands before me. "What has you hiding under here?"

"I'm not hiding Zev, I just don't want to talk to anybody." He sits down and gives me a flat look. "What are you even doing here? Last I recall the Crows were still hunting you."

"I have left them a trail that leads them around Tevinter for the next month at the least. And I received a letter from Hakel stating that you are questioning something that you once believed so strongly." He places a hand on my knee.

"What does she know?! She loves Humans."

"And what is wrong with that?" Zevran asks. "It makes her fight harder no?" He chuckles. "Now my dear warden how about we go join your fellow wardens in celebration of not only defending the city and the keep but destroying the Threat?"

"Not really in a partying mood Zevran." He gently tugs be from my corner and down the hall. "Zevran! Enough!" The door flies open and through it comes a Rivani Woman in boots that reach mid thigh.

"Zevran here you are! Jumping the bones of the sweet little Dalish Mage?" Isabella asks a Lecherous grin in place.

"No my busty pirate queen simply getting her to come join the party alas she is resistant." Zevran answers.

"Oh for the love of... Fine! Just let me through." Dashing into the main hall I mix with the Wardens, Nobles and other guests some time passes and a tanned slim arm slips around me and pulls me from the gathered bodies around me.

"What has you so wound up little flower?" Isabella purrs. "And what is with these gloves?"

"I have an effect of being a Warden." Pulling one of the gloves off. The black lines of corruption pulse with life. "They are... disconcerting."

"Come Flower let's find a nice quiet corner to be alone." She helps me slip the glove back on and slips her arm around my hips.

"Isabella you better not be planning on stealing away my Favorite mage!" Hakel calls after us.

"I would never do such a thing Love!" Isabella answers. _Kathari... Wake up._ "Flower are you feeling alright?"

"I... Isabella what is the last thing that happened before the celebration?"

"You defended the Keep as the only magi capable as the Circle Mages that were here died in the battle." She answers. My back now pressed to the cool stone of the hallway. Her arms lacing around my hips. She gives a slight tug. "It took Anders, and Velanna 3 days to wake you up."

"But why?" I ask as her hands slide up my sides taking my shirt with them.

"You over did it you dropped a quarter of the keep on the tunnel the Spawn were using." She answers placing a kiss along my jaw. "Why? Don't you remember?"

"I... This is just a memory." She kisses me fully and we head to my rooms.

POV Switch Shepard

"How long has she been like this?" Motioning to the partially see through Elven woman radiating power.

"About 15 minutes Commander. Mordin thinks that she is connected to some other place and that is causing her to be transparent." Chakwas answers. "That place also seems to be made entirely of her power."

"Is it dangerous to the ship?"

"No, It will stop when she wakes up which should be soon." Chakwas answers. Looking to the girl as the transparency flickers out and the flow of power stops It becomes apparent she is blushing.

"Someone's having a good dream." Chuckling. Kathari turns in her sleep. A few more minutes and she sits up. And blinks.

"Hey kid, How are you feeling?"

"Fine why?"

"Worried about you." Sitting next to her. "You were doing your weird Semi-see through thing in your sleep."

"I can't feel the Reaper any more."

"I kind of dropped it into a Star."

"Oh wow." She smiles lightly Her cheeks gain a slight red to them. "I've never had anyone do so much for me." She swings her legs out over the side of the bed. Chakwas walks over. "Doctor?"

"Mordin and I developed a suppressant for your condition see me or him immediately if you feel anything strange or off with your powers." Chakwas informs her to which Kathari calls upon a small flickering flame. Her eyes close and she tilts her head as if listening to something the flame goes out and is replaced with a shard of rock that grows in size and then begins to spin. The rock crumbles and turns into a small contained dust storm. Which then shifts into a shard of ice before finally melting and turning into a ball of energy that shift between a myriad of colors then winks out.

"Nothing so far."


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Welp 14 chapters down and 13 more to go for this arc. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 14: Ghosts and a Planet of Rage

Entering the mess hall I hear the the scratch of pen on actual paper. Glancing out the corner of my vision I spot Kathari seated with her knees up the black cover of a book and a pen quivering with speed her eyes watching her writing. "Kat?" Her eyes snap up from the page and the pen stops. "Writing in a journal?"

"Couldn't sleep." She answers. "Everyone is asleep I need to refrain from breaking more bones just incase." The little leather bound book closes the pen trapped between the pages.

"Nightmares again?" Sitting next to her.

"No, just restless." She answers.

"So you came up here to write?"

"It's quiet..." She answers. "And open."

"Oh right your not one for confinement." looking her over from the side view. "Any problems?"

"No? I don't think so... I just relived a memory while I slept."

"Oh?" Smiling. "Was it good?"

"Very it was the celebration of end of the blight. Every noble in the Terynir was in attendance, even few Dalish, Companions of my friend and people that helped in some way. I... was resistant to being in a room with all those nobles. But I was there. I danced, I sang, I played." Her eyes close in a calm sigh. "And at the end I went to my rooms with a wonderful person."

"Your Assassin?"

"No, he was there but not him, She was a human woman, A duelist a master of dueling. Also a Pirate queen." She smiles.

"Weren't you worried about Disease?"

"Not really Magic can fix a lot and there was healing drinks for the other things. It was a night, mostly a drunken one." She giggles.

"Are you drunk?" She nods. And holds up an old bottle.

"Antivan Brandy, Zevran gave it to me before my last mission, Told him we would drink it together next time we met up." She smiles. "Really good. Want some?" She holds it out.

Taking the bottle from her grasp. I bring the neck of it under my nose and the smell alone makes me cough. "Jesus, trying to kill me?"

"Nope. It's good." She takes the bottle and slugs back a good part of it. Before holding it up to eye level and squinting. "Wow... I drank that much?!" She giggles again. A cork is fished out of her pocket and she slams it home in the bottle. "I should get to sleep. Or try to." She stands up her journal under her arm and half a bottle of Brandy in her hand. She walks to the elevator swaying a little. "Joker stop makin' us bounce." She mutters just as she steps into the elevator.

Heading through the empty Med-bay and into the A.I. Core Legion stands there. "Shepard-Commander." It greets with a bob of it's head.

"Legion." I respond. Sliding down the Ladder to the Engineering Deck and stepping out from the small ladder way I watch Kathari stumble into her room and just as the door closes she falls face first onto the bed. Shaking my head.

POV Switch Kathari

Pounding head and screaming senses. "Mmh last time I am ever drinking that much Antivan brandy." Sitting up and rubbing my temples. The one sense that still snaps at my nerves is the one I wished would not remain. _'youuu will lissstenn, obeyyy you muussst.'_ Shaking my head and trying to clear the fog. _'You can not resissst, OBEYYY!'_ "Ahhh!" Calling a flame into life I let the Darkness be consumed by the flames of a phoenix. "Mythal guides me, Mythal protects my soul, Mythal is the light in the dark where the roads are cloaked in shadow she never wavers. And guides the just to the light." My door opens and the flame grows bathing the entire room in a light. A small wisp of fire flies at the person. It flickers across a barrier.

"Easy, Kat it's just me, Jack." The small woman covered in tattoo responds to the fire. "I heard you freak out. Figured I'd check. What's wrong?"

"Get out! I can't have anyone near me!" Pushing her out the door with a wall of magic. Dashing into the small bathroom and scrubbing my skin raw I exit my room and force myself into a workout that drives thoughts and any lingering effects of Alcohol away. A hand drops onto my shoulder and pulls hard.

When my abrupt spin stops I am face to face with Shepard, Jack, Thane, and Samara. "The hell is wrong with you? Your pumping out power like a Drive core." Shepard asks.

"Nothing I just want to get back to my training, may I do so Commander?" I go to turn back around only to find myself trapped in a biotic field. "Let me go."

"Not until you sit the fuck down and explain why you freaked the fuck out." Jack answers.

"Reapers damn it! The fucking Reapers!" I scream. "I heard one talking to me. Whispers of power, of knowledge lost to time, All for the price of my fucking Soul." The field drops and I clench my fist and ignite the magic gathered in my palm before punching the bag. The chain snaps and the bag rockets down the length of the bay before slamming into the wall. "Why did I do that?"

"Your angry and scared." Samara answers. "Your mind is still adjusting to the curse you had afflicted upon yourself when you joined your order."

"It's not Adjusting Samara that happened shortly after I joined within my first half year." A low growl. "And I'm not scared."

"You are, your holding back even now." She responds. "Shepard, Jack do it."

Both of them flare brightly. And attack with bolts of biotic power. Crossing my arms and bringing a wall of Energy to life, the bolts hit shattering it like glass. They charge attacks again and send the bolts of Biotic power at me Falling into the barrier between the planes I move behind them and slip behind a box. "What in the name of the creators!" Their faces all of them change to that of Darkspawn and they attack again The attacks hit home and I fall to the ground writhing in pain as the dark magic eats away at my life.

" _Join us! We can give you power!"_ A voice whispers in my mind.

"AHH!" My eyes snap open. Trying to sit up, and I can't.

"Kat relax." Jack grunts as I elbow her. "Just me you were hurting yourself, EDI warned me."

"Let me go Jack." She releases me and in an instant I bring magic to life in my palm a small flame just enough to calm me. The heat of the flame assures me this is real. The lights turn up and I see the nail marks. "Damn it." Jumping up and rushing into the bathroom.

"You know scrubbing yourself raw isn't gonna help." Jack sighs.

Emptying my stomach into the toilet. "I'm not in the shower."

The door hisses open. "Shit your sick." She kneels next to me.

"Own fault Drank brandy, half a bottle."

"Brandy where the hell did you get that?"

"I've had it. Was in my bag when I arrived."

"Nightmare plus brandy?"

"Switch it around and you got it. I am never taking alcohol from a silver tongued Elf again... Oh wait that means I'll never drink again."

"Feel better?"

"I would if the ship would stop Spinning."

"Lets get you cleaned up kid." Jack pulls me to my feet and starts the shower. "Strip and get in."

Stripping down and climbing in the shower I stumble and brace myself against the wall. "Sodding bastard knew I like fruity drinks, Antivan brandy you don't know you've had too much till your wobbling all over the place. Your an arse Zev. I miss you."

"Zev? That your boyfriend or somethin'?"

"He was a friend that I slept with on occasion he was... fun... and Antivan." Giggling. "He and Joker would get along great... or Zev would be trying to get in Jokers pants. Hell he'd be trying to get in everyone's."

"Horny little bastard then?" Jack chuckles.

"Nah he lived life to it's fullest he was an assassin."

"So your into Tall, dark, and dangerous huh?" Jack asks.

"He was an elf I wasn't much smaller than him." I retort.

"Still an assassin?"

"What?"

"Death wish?"

"Hello can kill with a snap of my fingers."

"Fair point." Jack relents.

2 days later Tuchunka surface

"Hey little girl this isn't a place to be standing around." A Krogan in Blood pack armor warns. "Things like you could get hurt."

"And fools like you could end up dead." I answer back.

"Shepard!" A Large Krogan who until he spotted the Commander looked rather bored. Calls out and the four of us step up. "Who are the kids?" He asks. Pointing to me and Grunt.

"Trust me the little female isn't a kid Wrex." Shepard chuckles. "I'm here for Grunt something's wrong with him."

"Nothin's wrong with the whelp he just needs the rite." Wrex answers.

"Told you Commander."

"Hah! I like her Shepard!" Wrex booms.

"Yeah we all do." Shepard shrugs. "No idea why though."

"Maybe cause I can kill shit with my mind. Or Do this." Cradling a flame in my hand. The Krogan's around the throne start and reach for weapons.

"Please you whimpering pyjacks if she wanted me dead I would welcome the challenge." Wrex chuckles.

"Wrex this rite?" Shepard asks.

"Right come on. The Salarian need to go back to your ship though." Wrex answers.

"Mordin?" Shepard asks.

"Yes Be back at ship." He nods and ambles off to the shuttle.

He leads us to a ramp. And points up it. "See the Shaman when your ready to start."

We head up the ramp and towards four Krogan. "You go beyond yourself, Gatatog Uvenk! The rites of Urdnot are dominant!" The Krogan in a cloth like armor speaks.

"How do we know it will challenge him? He's unnatural! The beasts of the Rite could ignore him like a lump of plastic!" Uvenk argues.

"They know blood, no matter the Womb. Your barking does not help your case." The Shaman Responds.

"I'll speak for myself!" Grunt growls.

"This is the Tank-bred? It is very lifelike. Smells correct as well. Your protests ring hollow Uvenk." The Shaman looks to the green headed Krogan.

"Urdnot Wrex has given us permission to seek clan status for Grunt." Shepard informs the Shaman.

"Permission. Hmph. That is good enough, if lacking in spirit." The shaman nods.

"If this must stand on ritual, then I invoke an denial! My krantt stands against him he has no one!" Uvenk growls out.

"My patience is tested, but Uvenk invokes correctly. Grunt, who is your krantt? Your allies willing to kill and die on your behalf?

"Name our target and it will die!" Shepard slashes the air and I call upon the wind to whip up.

The shaman nods. "Aliens don't know Strength! My followers are true krogan. Everything about grunt is a Li-" He stops there as he finds himself begin held aloft by me. Before a pulse of power knocks him into the wall. He staggers back up. "You...you dare?!"

"Ba ha ha ha! I like this one she Understands!"

"True Strength doesn't come from muscle it comes from the mind." A ball of Life rending energy floats in my hand. "Challenge Grunt or Shepard and you will die by my hand alone Whelp!" Shepard's hand settle on my shoulder. And the influence of the rage from this planet lessens.

"I withdraw my denial. This will be decided elsewhere!" Uvenk shoulders past me.

"You!" The Shaman points to me. "You have the rage of the planet boiling inside you how is this?"

"She connects with a planet and it's power becomes hers." Shepard answers simply.

"Not quite that simple Commander but that is the base of it."

"Harness that rage use it to survive that is the Krogan way." The Shaman nods. "When you are ready tell me."

"We're ready, let's do this." Shepard nods. The shaman leads us to another ramp and we walk up it.

POV Switch Wrex

Shepard, Grunt and the girl climb the ramp as everyone gathers to watch the Rite. Bets go around. "The little one tossed Uvenk into a wall."

"The Shaman spoke to her said she had Tuchunka's rage contained within her."

"The humans won't last long." My attention goes to the vid screen as the three of the emerge and draw weapons instead of a gun the girl pulls a Metal rod from her back and flicks her wrist the pole extends into a spear. She stands ready to fight.

Shepard hits the Keystone. The Shaman stands from his seat next to mine and speaks into the microphone. "First the Krogan conquered Tuchunka... and mastered a natural world only we are fit to hold." He retakes his seat as the Hammer completes it's climb and drops. The vibrations go out The girls head tilts and her head whips around to the tunnel exit in front of them. "She knows Wrex."

"A survivor, that one." A bolt of red light lashes out and strikes home on a Varren it drops to the ground and begins to twitch and writhe. Another strike of a different color and the beast explodes taking three more with it which explode is showers of gore as well. The crowd goes wild over the display. "Destructive too." Grinning. Several Varren fall victim to her spear while one is frozen solid and shattered.

They trigger it again and The Shaman stands. {Come on Tuchunka! I need a good work out!} She bellows.

"Then the krogan were lifted to the stars to destroy the fears of a galaxy, an enemy only we could chase to their lair." He finishes just as the hammer drops. It echoes out. And Klixen come to the battle.

"The little one wanted a challenge will she get it?"

"She embodies the rage of the planet Nothing short of a Maw will challenge her Wrex." He chuckles as he sits down. Her entire form becomes like a mist and with each step leaves ice on the ground. She passes through the Klixen and they freeze solid. She stops near Shepard and Grunt who open fire on the frozen bugs while she dispatches a group behind them with blades of rock. This continues until the Klixen are no more. The Shaman stands again and approaches the microphone just as the girl slaps the Button.

{COME ON!} She roars. Grunt joins her in the challenge to the Rite.

"Now all Krogan bear the genophage, our reward, our curse. It is a fight where the only goal is survival!" The hammer drops and All is silent. Then the rumble all Krogan know comes. And a Maw rises from the rubble around the Arena. "There is her challenge."

"Indeed." I nod. The girl flips over a splash of Maw acid.

{Yeah!} She shouts. {Bring it on you big worm!} She taunts before clambering up to the top of a metal spire. Her hands go out and rise. A flickering point of light floats over her chest before growing in size and hovering in front of her. {Shepard, Grunt! I need more time distract it!}

The two of them begin to fire into the Maws sides distracting it from the glowing point of power. The orb suddenly shrinks and she pushes into her own chest and a bright flash of light that blocks the cameras for a moment when they return a large creature stands over Shepard and Grunt. Wings spread wide it roars in challenge at the Maw who screeches in return. Before spitting acid at the beast the acid splashes harmlessly against the creatures Wings. Before it lunges at the Maw. It's mouth filled with light. Flames leap from the creature and bathe the Maw in the hottest flames before the beast collides with The Maw and claws rend Thresher maw's hide from it the Maw retreats below ground and circles around. The beast takes to the skies and floats on the winds. When the maw surfaces a large ball of flame slaps the maw's Injured side and the flames burst making the maw scream in pain. It dives below again only to launch from the ground to attack the winged monster It's attack misses as the winged monster dodges with almost fluid grace it's spiked tail slaps the Maw and rips more flesh from it. A roar rips from the creature as it dives at the stunned Maw crackling electricity leaps from the Monster jaws and into the Maw writhes in pain before stopping it lays dead. The Monster circles and roars before landing near Shepard and Grunt It's head lowers and Shepard pats it lightly. The light blinds the cameras again and the girl is back.

POV Switch Kathari 10 minutes ago

"Kathari kill it!" Shepard shouts from the ground. The Maw lunges at me and receives a spiked tail in retaliation. A minor shift and I now breath Lightning blasting the Maw with Lightning. It dies and I celebrate before landing. Shepard pats my ridge in praise and I shift back. A ship flies over head.

"We have company Good I want more." Grunt watches the ship.

"So do I." We follow it's path and walk toward it's landing.

Uvenk stands atop a fallen pillar. "You live, and you brought down the thresher maw. No one has done that in generations. Urdnot Wrex was the last."

"My krantt gave me strength beyond my genes. Which are damned good." Grunt answers before clapping me on the back causing me to stumble. Uvenk continues on. Before Grunt interrupts. "You spit on my father's name! On Shepard's name! But now you stop ranting because I'm strong?" Grunt takes a step forward.

"With restrictions. You could not breed, of course. Or serve on an alien ship. But you'd be clan in name."

"Grunt?" Shepard asks.

"Tiny He's yours." Grunt motions to Uvenk. I crack my knuckles and draw my Spirit blade in a flash of magic I have frozen and shattered Uvenk The blade a deep red Magic. The other Krogan's of Uvenk's krantt hesitate before being shot by Grunt and Shepard. We head back to the ramp and re enter the home of Clan Urdnot. Grunt is honored and inducted into the clan. Shepard pulls me aside.

"Kat that was stupid, reckless, dangerous, and Suicidal. Explain." She looks me right in the eye.

"I just... I feel the rage of the planet and it begs to be used. The planet is angry, Angry at the Krogan for destroying it, angry at the radiation that ravages it, angry at the beasts that continue to thrive. It's just angry." Clenching my fist and letting out a barrage of energy. "I'm a conduit for this and it's just too much."

"Do you need to go back to the ship?"

"I just need some place quiet. I'll... I'll be on the shuttle."

POV Switch Shepard

Kathari turns and heads back to the Shuttle. And a large three fingered hand claps me on the shoulder. "Where's the little one going?" Wrex asks.

"She needs a place to calm down. She says the Planet is too angry."

"Hah! She's right Tuchunka has been getting ramrodded since the Krogan people discovered nuclear power." He chuckles.

"She is not used to that amount of raw power. It got to her."

"That thing that killed the maw where did it come from?" He questions.

"Her Wrex it was her."

"She called it?" He asks.

"No, she was it."

"That little thing can do that?"

"She can do a lot." Tapping my ear piece. "Hawthorne take the shuttle back up and drop off Kat."

"I would Ma'am if she were on the shuttle. She hasn't come back yet."

"Fuck, Kat respond!"

"Warlord Wrex that thing that killed the maw is back. It's in front of the Camp." A Krogan reports.

"I'll handle it Wrex."

"Her powers what are they?"

"Unique." Walking towards where the scout came from I see a large dark skinned Dragon prowling the grounds in front of the Camp Her head rounds on me as I step into view. Tail sweeping aside Rubble The defense guns outside are trained on her. A low rumble reverberates from the dragon. Smoke pours from her nostrils a lip curls up. In warning. "Kat, Calm down. Just me Shepard." I wave at the Krogan's manning the guns. "Lower the guns!"

Her lip curls more and the amount of smoke increases a Caustic chemical drips to the ground and sizzles. A few more steps toward her and her growl grows louder. I sit where I am. A large mind presses in on me. _"Where am I. Answer me."_

"On Tuchunka." I respond.

" _Where is that?"_ The voice asks. Now curious.

"Not on earth." Shifting. "Where is my friend?"

" _The elf mind? She is safe. I protect her."_ The Dragon answers.

"Can she speak?"

" _She can, she rests now. This place is angry. Why?"_ She explains.

"The planet is one of many hardships it was devastated by war."

" _It's angry because it hurts?"_ She asks.

"One way to put it." Smiling. "What do I call you?"

" _The same as Elf mind. I have her name it is... easier. You are calming."_ She answers.

"I care about her safety. Look through her recent memories."

" _You are strong, Protective, guiding, We look to you for guidance."_

"I see Kathari as one of mine she is my friend and family. I wish her no harm The Krogan are worried you will attack them." I explain.

" _This place allows me freedom the power, the strength."_ Her nostrils stop smoking and the rumbles falls to a constant content sound. _"The planet is healing."_ Her head rises and the Krogan defense turrets follow it. _"I am not hostile and they still follow me closely."_

"You are the apex predator right now."

" _The young ones worry then?"_ She stands up and folds her wings in before lowering her head. _"Come, The elf does not wish for me to release here. She trusts you."_ Climbing onto her neck and settling between the gap in the spines. _'Hold on Commander.'_ A light teasing tone. And the ground drops away with a single flap three more and The only thing between me and the 400 feet to the ground is the powerful Dragon.

"Holy shit!" I laugh. "This is different."

" _This is..."_ A voice cuts off the dragon. _'Thar. To the left.'_ The head whips around in the distance moving fast towards us is a group of three Harvesters.

Unslinging my Sniper rifle. "Damn they have Klixen with them."

" _They will die."_ A shiver course through Thar's shoulders and neck before A thin coating of ice forms. She turns to face the oncoming threat and roars in challenge. The deep menacing roar causes the Harvesters to stop and hover where they are. We dive at them Icy breath coming from Thar's mouth. The Harvesters respond by juking to the sides. And trying to bite. I fire my Rifle into the head of one making it back off. We turn and The Shiver again and Electricity starts to crackle. Along her neck and up to her jaws where it leaps and strikes the Creatures the breath doesn't stop until the things are smoking. We land and I hop down atop the rock face. Kathari shimmers into view from the light and coughs up a lump of something. "Ow..."

"You alright?"

"Yeah call the Shuttle I'm good." She answers. Before carefully sitting down. "I really should refrain from surrendering like that." She traces idle patterns on the ground with her finger every so often they pulse with light and blow away before she draws another. "But Thar knows this anger and can balance it."

"Thar I heard you say that before is that what you call your inner Dragon?"

She barks a laugh. "Hah! Inner Dragon. That's good."

"Glad I could give you the term." Smiling.

"Yeah Thar is that she's me but stronger, faster, ancient, and powerful."

"Ancient?"

"A High dragon, Dragons until their 20th year you can't tell the females from the males. Only the Females gain wings. High Dragons are nearing the last stage of life they are at the strongest then. Nearly 500 years of age, Highly intelligent, Insanely powerful, all but invincible Modern day heavy weapons fire would hurt but ultimately it would take nothing short of a high powered Shot from the Cain to the eye to kill one Small arms fire would shred wings, but bounce off scale."

"That Maw spit acid on your wings and it just flowed off like water."

"The wings are strong but you still have to remember it's flexible, soft it needs to be to allow for flight."

"So when you give in to Thar that's bad?"

"Usually it would be but we have... an understanding. She protects and controls the flow of power. I Focus it into the energy to be used."

"Without Thar?"

"I would be weaker." The low whine of The shuttle approaches. It settles on the outcropping.

"Let's go home."

"Home... yeah. Home." She sighs happily. And we board the shuttle.

The shuttle docks with The Normandy and we step out into the cargo bay. Kathari takes a few steps then stops looks back to the shuttle. Before walking towards the showers. Following after her I find her armor placed to the side to be maintained after her shower A stall is steaming. "Kathari? Everything alright?"

"Yeah just glad to be home even if it is just until the next mission." She answers as she scrubs the dust of Tuchunka from herself.

"Always about the Next mission with you Huh?"

"Gives me something to think about in between sleeping, training, and studying." She shrugs. "I gotta talk to Rupert the shower in my room is way under-pressured."

"These ones on every star ship are over powered." Stepping under the spray I wince as the hot water pelts me like sand.

"I like it," She chuckles. "Always feels good after being sensory deprived."

"You can't feel anything as a dragon?" Looking to the now red skinned girl as she steps from the shower and wraps a towel around herself.

"I can feel pressure, and if my wings get torn it will hurt but other than that no the sensitive places on a dragon tend to by up away from danger."

"Where are they?" My curiosity peaked.

"The ridges above the eyes, base of the wings, and back of the head." She answers.

"You know your dragon self was making this rumble before after you calmed."

"Purring."

"Like a cat?"

"Yes like a cat, Dragons run hot." She smiles. "Their blood is...scalding." Her shower is still raining down reaching over the water is ice cold.

"That was you steaming?"

"Yeah, The blood is the longest to change back a cold shower helps."

"It all seems so instant from the outside."

"It is mostly."

Settling a hand on her exposed shoulder I jerk it back almost immediately. "Christ, your burning up."

"It's the Dragon blood." She answers. "Well my blood I guess. I'm fine I'm going to sleep." She wanders the the elevator and rides it up I watch her walk past the window and the top right side door slides open before closing shortly after.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Thoughts on a mage

"15 hours... and still asleep. Whatever that second transformation did it really drained you huh Kat? Gods, you are possibly the strongest being in the galaxy minus the reapers and yet..." A pause. "Your just a teen a Young adult. I just know that if you have a reason to you'll sacrifice yourself to ensure us non corrupted can get away. And for that reason I am making sure everyone works well together. You're part of my crew I'd hate to lose you." A slight sigh. "Commander Shepard signing off."

Garrus's Thoughts

"Damn, Shepard giving this data pad to me and saying 'Record something nice.' Makes me a little nervous, But I know your doing this to show Kat that she's one of us. Great kid, Smart, Quick study, and Hell knows the difference between a good shot and a great one. You need to wake up. Look all of us even the Cerberus on the ship know that without you the mission will be a hell of a lot harder. I don't exactly know what happened down there but it sounds like you got hurt." Letting out a breath. "Maybe not physically but mentally, Damn it kid." A long pause. "Don't give up, Don't you dare Sacrifice yourself for something stupid and for the spirits sake stop this."

Jack's Thoughts

"Fuck this I don't what to say Kat, Your always just so easy to talk to I got shit I wanna say to you I just say it to your face and you just put on that damn grin and give me shit right back. Your the best and worst thing to happen to me." A groan. "Fuck I care for ya alright you doing all this dangerous shit makes me think. 'Well shit if this kid can step up and help people she doesn't even know and do her hardest to make sure they get out alive why don't I.' Your making me soft. I just... Damn it." A muffled thump. "Don't die if you do I will drag you out of hell myself and kill you myself just for making me go there in the first place."

Kasumi's Thoughts

"So thoughts about our resident elf huh? Hmmm. Oh I got one. Her ability to make anyone and everyone smile in her own special way how often can you say that about someone?" A snicker. "And the challenge I have now." A humming sound. "Oh and let's not forget her love of sweets I swear if someone gave Kathari a 10 pound bag of chocolate she would purr like a cat. Hah! I made a pun anyways sweet girl fun to talk with really smart despite her lack of knowledge for modern things learns fast though I bet if she wanted to she could learn to hack just about anything and be one of the best. Give her a month to just sit back, learn and find where she fits and I could easily see her as a powerful Information broker or something similar."

Tali's Thoughts

"I haven't had much time to just sit and talk with her but from the small conversations we have had I believe she hides a heavy burden, But keelah if she doesn't do everything in her ability to help Shepard." A small laugh. "Look, great person shows interest in just about everything sharp eye too always seems to be watching the drive core when she's around it I guess because of her connection to Element Zero. It's almost as if the bleed from the core is non existent when she is near it."

Moridn's thoughts

"Determined to do what's right, focused. Almost too focused no time to just sit down and be herself. Maybe is herself all the time unknown. Wishes for the future but knows the score and plans to make the proper choices." Mumbling. "No fear of death, does not risk more than necessary."

Joker's Thoughts

"I can Sum up Kat in a very few words. Smart, Funny, Tough as nails, And let's not forget the biggest thing about her she knows what is at stake. Not all of us want to believe it but we trust Shepard. And Kat since she stepped onto the ship has fought for Shepard. Even before she realized that the enemy is the same as her old one once that was found out well she truly started opening up she doesn't hold back and certainly pushes the envelope." A laugh. "Hell she's the strangest girl I know but I'm proud to call her friend."

Karin Chakwas's Thoughts

"My thoughts on Kathari? Well she's different that's for sure knows quite a bit about medicine and It's nice to have a Crew member that I don't have to remind to take it easy when they are injured. Though her frequency of injury/unconsciousness tends to be slightly higher than the rest. But I suppose when your able to fix a broken bone within a few days if not hours it makes you a bit more confident. Not to mention she is used to combat with weapons that in some ways are more dangerous than modern day arms." The clinking of glass. "As for her personality. I don't know at times there is a fire about her and others she just nods, smiles and follows along. Good luck convincing her of something when it comes to staying out a fight though Especially when she feels the need to be a part of it."

POV Switch Kathari hours later

"Hey, there you are." Shepard greets. "Feeling better?"

"Yeah how long was I out?"

"Almost 2 days." She answers placing a hand on my cheek. "Your not burning up anymore."

"Commander, I've had this happen before I'm fine I promise."

"Hmmm. Come up to my cabin in a bit." She hums. Before walking off.

"Strange..." I open my omni-tool and message Kasumi. Before walking around the ship mainly to think. Stepping into the elevator I ride it up to Shepard's cabin. Entering the cabin I see Shepard, Jack, Garrus, and Tali. "Okay I know I'm addicted to candy but it can't be this bad can it?"

"We're just having a family meeting."

"I'm not gonna like what I'm about to hear am I?"

"Not likely." Miranda adds as she enters from behind me.

"I take it our 'marvelous' benefactor has taken a scientific interest in me?"

"Yeah he has a project set up and everything." Shepard nods. "Take a seat." Sitting in the chair at Shepard's desk. "So here is what Miranda has been able to pull off Cerberus Databases." Shepard sets three Data pads in front of me.

"Project Legend?" Reading over the files. "Surprisingly thorough...and accurate." Scrolling through the Data. "Miranda before we got to know each other what amount of this Data is from you?"

"None of it." She answers. "It's most likely from Mission reports and Biometric Data gathered by your armor."

"Hmmm." Tapping the desk. "Tali your an expert hacker."

"What do you have in mind?"

"Well it involves working with the uhh thing Shepard picked up on the reaper. Since it is a computer. I was thinking with it's help you could effectively put a major block on this Project legend in the Cerberus servers."

"Sometimes you are too smart." Miranda shakes her head.

"The geth picked the Name Legion due to all the programs that are running within it." Shepard chips in.

"It named it's self... grand." Sighing. "but could that work?"

"Maybe, if we had time and the right set up along with a secure console that isn't connected to the A.I." Tali answers.

"Miranda?" Shepard asks.

"I'll work with Tali, and Legion. EDI doesn't have access to the terminal in my office unless I give it to her." She nods.

"I won't let anyone get to you." Jack vows.

"Thanks Jack really." Smiling at everyone in the room. "Thank you all of you." Wiping away the tears in my eyes.

"Hey none of that shit." Jack crouches next to me.

"I'm fine honestly."

3 days later Zorya

"Kat think this place is strong enough?" Shepard calls out.

"Oh yes Commander. Make some room!" Sliding behind a tall wide crate and finding the perfect place. "Zaeed you like fire right?"

"You know it little girl." He laughs.

"Time to make it rain hell." The skies darken and the gun fire stops for a moment as the Mercs try to figure out whats going on. The sky rains down fire and sets them ablaze.

"Shit that's a way to clean a field!" Zaeed laughs.

"Also wipes my mana out." Drawing my rifle. "Good thing I have this."

"Kat your set?"

"Yeah feeling good." We move forward and fight through more Blue suns.

"Focus fire on the biotic!" A Blue suns Merc shouts and all weapons fire shifts to my cover.

"Oh look they like me." Chuckling as Zaeed and Shepard capitalize on the distraction. Reaching around the box I grab a Merc and slam them into it hard making them drop their rifle. "Reach for the pistol and you die."

"Let's get some answers." Zaeed grins. "Where's Vido Right now?"

"Coordinating a defensive position! Don't kill me I have a f...family." The turian responds.

"Then why the hell are you working for the blue suns instead of C-sec or the military?"

"I live on Omega I'm nothing to the other turians in the galaxy." He simpers. I drop him. Only for him to grow some balls. "Stupid girl." He lunges at me with a knife. A step to the side and grabing his wrist breaks the offending limb.

"Stupid Turian." My pistol is pressed to his head.

"How did you do that? No human is that quick!" He snarls in pain and anger.

"Who says I'm human?" A single shot and he is dead.

"Let's move." Entering the doors we find our target and Zaeed starts a chain reaction the entire facility is going to go up in smoke.

"Zaeed we are helping these people." Shepard orders and we begin to evacuate Workers while taking down Blue Suns. And making our way to the Shuttle port just as we arrive a shuttle takes off and Zaeed runs forward shooting.

"Damnit Shepard he got away!" Zaeed growls.

"No he didn't. Kat do it." Shepard orders. I dash forward and jump into the air the shift takes hold and I spread my wings before rocketing after the Shuttle. Slamming into it and ripping the engines off I drop the shuttle. It plummets to the ground before smashing into rubble for good measure I bathe it in fire super heating it turning the entire hull to slag. Landing before Zaeed and Shepard I lower my massive head and stare at Zaeed. He gulps and nods. "He is dead Zaeed your mission is done, Your vengeance is done." Looking to Shepard she nods. I shift back.

"Never question Shepard again Bounty hunter or I will have you for a snack." A low growl.

"Kat, easy." Shepard places a hand on my shoulder. "Go wait for the shuttle." I nod and walk out of ear shot.

Sitting down and looking to the column of smoke that rises from Vido Santiago's Shuttle.

POV Switch Shepard

"Look Massani that kid can fucking kill anyone with a thought she has sworn to help me with the Collectors and Reapers. And she is a better fucking soldier than any of us combined. If you have a problem with following my lead tell me now. And I'll drop you off wherever the fuck you want." I turn and See Kathari sitting on the edge of the wall around the area watching the forest, Her body language is calmer than a moment ago. "Zaeed you need to know that Kathari is alone in the universe she's the last of her race, the last of her order. She is going into this knowing she will die. She will take every Collector she can with her."

"She's a kid, Barely old enough to know what to do with her life Shepard." Zaeed responds.

"I'm older than you know Zaeed." Kathari walks back over. "Shepard I need to speak with you privately It's about an item."

"Can it wait till we're back on the Ship?"

"Yeah," She nods. "that would be preferable."

We board the shuttle and head back to the ship 15 minutes later I'm in my cabin with Kathari. "What's up?"

"An Artifact has surfaced at a Prothean digsite it seems that my race is older than the Protheans. I was hoping we could investigate." She answers.

"Something Pre-prothean was discovered and your thinking it's connected to your people?" She pulls up a file and it displays a Mirror. "A mirror?"

"An Eluvian they were used for communication and in some cases travel. Activated by magic. Mercenary forces have taken the digsite and the researchers hostage. I was hoping we could either remove it from their hands or if that's not an option and I loathe to suggest it. render it useless."

"By render it useless you mean what exactly?"

"Shatter it, I hate to do it but I fear that is what might have to be done." She answers. "It is a portal of sorts to other places. The ancient elves did not have roads they used the Eluvians to get around." She drums her fingers on her arm in silence. "I should not have asked forget it."

"No it's alright honestly we all have things to take care of before we hit the collectors if you need this we do it."

"T...thank you Commander." She smiles. "I'll give Joker the Co-ordinates, we can go whenever we have a moment Commander I highly doubt they have anyone remotely able to recognize Elven."

"Alright," Nodding as she leaves the Cabin. "Now to get some rest. Joker."

"Yes Commander?"

"How long is it from here to Kathari's Coordinates?"

"Almost 3 days Commander."

"Plot a course I want this dealt with we both know she's damn near killed herself for us. More than once."

"Right away Commander." Joker signs off.

POV Switch Kathari

Stepping into the sub deck. "Jack, You down here?"

"Yeah what's up?" She answers.

"Up for a sparring match?"

"You serious? Last time we had a match you put me down hard."

"You started in with biotics so I responded." Shrugging. "No biotics, no magic, Just our hands and feet."

"Your not letting this go are you?"

"No I have some things on my mind and only a few things help clear it."

"Sparring, Magic, and work?"

"Bingo." Stepping into the Cargo bay we set up the Mats and wrap our hands and heels. "Ready when you are Jack."

"Alright then." She lunges and swings for a Hard jab. Stepping away I duck around and give a punch of my own followed by a high kick. "Shit," She ducks under my foot. "Damn your speed." She lets off a blast of speed clipping my shoulder.

POV Switch Shepard

"Hey Commander check this out." Joker calls before putting something up on my terminal walking around my desk I watch as Jack and Kathari spar the blows are nearly impossible to see A small Smile is on Both faces. As they exchange blows Jack's Skin flickers with Untapped Biotics And Kathari's with held back Magic both are just going from they're trained ability not enhanced. "They are really going at it."

"Nah just having fun Kat is holding back and so is Jack," Grinning. "I'd be worried if they were exchanging biotic/Magical blows that would risk a Bulkhead." Closing the feed. "Besides you do realize Jack would be pissed if she managed to hurt Kat."

"True." Joker agrees. "Course is set and we are en route."

2 days later

"Kat in a day we will be reaching the location you gave us. Anything we should keep in mind when around this thing?"

"Yeah Don't touch it unless you have to we have no idea what going on with it And if it is somehow tainted with the blight I am not losing anyone." She responds leaning against the table in the briefing room. Before hopping down and pulling up the plans for the Digsite we are heading to. "The Eclipse have allied with a newer group Called something that makes me a slight bit cautious."

"And what would that be?" Jack asks.

"Warriors of the Dales." Kathari answers. "The Dales were the Second homeland of my people Held for barely an age those that took it from us paid for every inch."

"It's just a Coincidence."

"I certainly hope so." She zooms out on the image to the surrounding area. "The Base is within a forested area The Atmosphere of the planet is like that of earth back before pollution. It is literally simmering on the cusp of power no native life that is a threat." She continues before placing three markers and drawing a line in front of them. "That line marks where I expect to get attacked at if my concerns are valid if they turn out to be I want every one to fall back and an orbital strike done on the facility wiping out everything including the artifact." Her heads drops. If nothing happens at that line. We approach and hit the base hard anyone wearing Eclipse colors shoot to kill. This other group take them alive if possible. I have questions."

"This Artifact it's not gonna open a gate to the ninth level of hell right?" Joker asks.

"No Eluvians when destroyed give off a little burst of magic and becomes shards of useless glass." She answers looking to the ceiling.

"Little burst in your terms amounts to what exactly?"

"Low powered push it'll put you on your ass but beyond that your fine." A dry chuckle. "Shepard are you worried about turning into a toad?"

"That... can't actually happen can it?"

"Not unless a Mage actually uses magic to do that." She grins. Her eyes flicker with light.

"Okay good." Looking back to the map. "this place is huge where is the objective?"

"Here." She places a marker in the north end of the compound. "The Civilian Hostages are housed near there I want Kasumi, Thane, and Garrus to get them out. Tali, Shepard if your feeling up to being the bait with me we will approach from here."

"You mean for once I have a choice?" Smirking.

"Not much of one Either you come with me or I raze the place as a Dragon." Kat shrugs.

"Now that would look amazing." Jack laughs.

"Oh I'll still do it just after we get everyone out and either destroy or recover the Eluvian." She responds. "Anything to add commander?"

"If these warriors are like you what can we expect?"

"Like me as in what Magi or Elves?"

"Possibly both."

"The spells I favor require closer distance but expect fire balls you see one coming run they do explode and radiate out for about 4 meters. Ice Spike, Lightning bolts that sort of thing If they get close leave it to me Mage against Mage I'm stronger than anyone."

"You sure about that?"

"They probably Have not stuck around the Eclipse long enough to learn they can siphon biotic energy from them. And Asari are quite full of it." She glances at Samara. "No offense."

"None taken." Samara nods. "It is a good plan the line is the maximum range correct?"

"For accuracy yes too much further back and they are expending to much energy per attack." Kathari answers Samara's question.

"What about them spotting the Shuttles?" Miranda Asks.

"I can cast a limited spell to hide them." She responds. "It will only last a few minutes but it should work."

"Should?"

"I'm hoping the only tech they have is limited to Personal if they are Elven they will be cautious."

"Why weren't you?" Jacob asks.

"Oh I was but I had spent almost 2 full years with the Wardens. To most 'Dalish' I would have forsaken our ways."

"Your not a fan of that word are you?"

"Which one?"

"Dalish."

"I've known Elves that were born and raised in the city that have better personalities and are actually willing to learn something than my own people. The Dalish are too closed off a feud between clans can start in a day and never end pushing the unity of the clans further apart weakening the Elven race as a whole. They held to old ways that needed to be changed in order for the Elvhenan to grow stronger. The world was changing around us and we missed it." She shakes her head. "Anyways back to the mission any more Questions?"

"This spell of yours what will it do to the Shuttles exactly?"

"A small warding spell it will trick the eyes and ears." She pulls an old coin from her pocket and hands it to Kasumi. "Hold onto that so I can cast the spell on your shuttle too."

"Right."

"Alright that's it everyone. Rescue team dismissed." Kasumi, and Thane leave the room.

"Research team your objective once Kathari assures us the object is free of this blight will be to get it back to the ship." Mordin, Tali, and Miranda nod. "This thing how big is it exactly?"

"It depends on it's purpose. Communication can range from full body to a hand mirror Travel can be much larger."

"How could it have survived for this long?"

"Elven Artifacts are still surfacing on earth they don't know it but they are any number of them were well over a thousand when I was born. The elven race was powerful every single one could wield magic and everyone could fight when the need arose." Kathari answers. Before tilting her head and closing her eyes a small smile spreads. "Someone knows."

"Knows what?"

"I'm coming a mind brushed against mine and then fled. One is a mage. And a good one." Her grin grows to a full blown smile. "Run little one Asha'bellanar is coming for you. And she has questions."

"Kinda Creepy there Kat."

"Sorry." She leaves with a smile. Speaking a different tongue the entire time.

"That was odd even for her."

"She's in her Warden mindset I can tell from the look in her eye she straddling the fence using the fearlessness from being a warden and her true self's magical talents."

"Tell me again why we are going to go poking at a Dead races ruins?" Garrus asks.

"Because these ruins we have a person that knows what not to touch." Smirking. "Get some rest everyone we're going to need it."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Gods, Mind fucks and other complications

Landing in the shuttle just inside the tree line Kathari climbs out Staff drawn but not bristling with power yet. "Shepard, Jack, Grunt can the three of you do me a favor?"

"What is it kid?" Jack asks her.

"Stay close." We start walking a Line is presented on our huds. "That line is where I expect a fiery ball of pain. Stay back here." She steps up to the line and crosses it.

"Come here Little one send your challenge!" She calls out louder than should be possible. A Orange bolt flickers life atop the roof before growing in size and zipping at Kathari she bats it aside with a Blade of magic sending a shockwave of power at the attacker the figure top the building Dives to the side to escape it.

"Did you just bat aside a biotic attack with a sword that came out of nowhere?" Jack asks.

"Yes now let's go." A shimmering barrier flickers over her armor before fading off. "And that wasn't biotics that was Magic."

We approach the compound when a group of eclipse step out from the main building. "Hold right there only the Warden." An Asari with a large rifle calls out.

POV Switch Kathari

Stepping forward. I follow them to the door and enter the compound. "Ser Warden!" A feminine voice calls out.

"Andaran atish'an." Nodding.

"The Eluvian is safe, the Humans are safe, We just want to return home."

"Home is gone Lethallan you are no longer in an age of Darkspawn and magic we are the last Dalish Keepers living."

"But I just... How?"

"I do not know until a few days ago I thought I was the only one the only elf."

"This planet holds so much potential." She whispers.

"Take the Clan and roam this world." I sigh. "Let the Human researchers go remove the Mercenaries they are dangerous and will become a threat."

"The Eclipse have fallen under my command the leader of this group tried to use the eluvian and never returned. I will order them off planet if you wish Warden."

"The Asari the blue women they are long lived I have learned that by living with them in proximity your life spans will increase."

"Truly?" She gasps.

"Yes. It will not be instant but over generations you will regain our old spans. Or you can return through the eluvian and find someplace else perhaps even a way back in time to home," Walking up to the Eluvian. I press my hand to the glass. "make your choice Warriors of the dales for I will be taking this with me."

"We will pass through one last time." She sighs before motioning to the gear they now wear what will we do with this?"

"Store it and take it with you but if you find the way destroy it all."

"Yes Warden and what of you?"

"My place is here I have sworn an oath when it is done I may explore the possibilities." The door opens behind me and in walk Shepard, Jack, And Grunt.

"Friends of yours Warden?"

"Yes, My companions." I remove my helmet. "Lethallan Allow my friends to take the Human researchers."

"Of course they were kept in the housing for their own safety." She nods and the magical barrier over the door flickers out. Kasumi, Garrus, and Thane enter. "And you had an assault planned well played warden." A small grin.

"I had no idea who you were until now. As for your magic hold to it we need this."

"I will, May you find Atisha."

"That is not in the stars for me. As a Warden I brave the hell's for my living."

"I know take care and stay alive as long as you can Wardens are needed not always welcome but needed." She smiles.

Charging the mirror as the Warriors gather some still dressed in leathers. "The way is open be safe in your journeys I hope you find your home." They whisper to me in Elven.

"Dareth Shiral Warden Good luck in your path may the Dreadwolf never hear your steps."

"And may Mythal watch over you." I nod. As the Keeper is the last one through I walk in. "Keeper wait if you cross paths with The Hero of Ferelden give her this. Pressing the amulet Hakel gave to me when I was younger into her hands. Tell her not to worry I am safe."

"Of course. Da'len I sensed a dark force encroaching do you know it?"

"I do it is why I have to remain." Smiling. "Dareth Shiral Warriors of the dales."

"Safe travels to you as well Warden." She nods before they walk into the mists of the area. I step back through the mirror and close the gate.

"You walked into a mirror." Shepard states.

"Yes I did." Smiling. "I also walked out. Mordin, Tali can you two help me get this loaded onto a Gravity lift." They nod Dumbly as I slowly dig the base out of the dirt.

"You can't do that!" A woman comes running up. "That's a Priceless piece of Prothean technology."

"It's not Prothean it's Elven and Magical not that you can activate it anyways."

"And you can?" She challenges.

Flaring magic along my arm and pulsing the mirror with it. It flares to life and I guide the woman to it. "I can would you like to see the other side of this?"

"Where does it lead?"

"A strange place That connects to many more mirrors like this one though not all can be activated."

"Why?"

"Simply put they are broken or corrupted I am the only one that can activate this mirror the only person who can safely traverse it. And I am either destroying it or taking it with me." Magic flares and the mirror closes.

"You... your just like them the ones that came through the mirror." She points out.

"I should be I am an elf after all." Returning to removing the Dirt from the Twisted base. "Mordin bring over the lift." The salarian sets the lifts next to the mirror Calling upon a bit of gravity magic I lift the mirror and set it gently on the lifter Before placing as many wards as I dare around it. "Thank you."

"So they were actual?"

"Elves yes Commander. Not my clan but another." Looking to the trees over the back wall. "How long will we be here Commander?"

"It'll take us a few hours to get a signal to the Alliance to pick these people up and Chakwas would like to check them over. Why?"

"I was just wondering I feel the need to be free of this." Motioning to the armor and technology covering me.

"Keep your tool with you just in case." Shepard nods.

"Yes mother." Laughing as I head to the shuttle. "Oh have the Eluvian placed in my room will you?"

"Of course." Climbing in the shuttle and stripping out of my armor leaves me in a pair of shorts and a tank top. Jumping back out I sprint at the wall between myself and the trees before scrambling up it.

"See you in a couple hours Shepard!" Jumping to the nearest branch and swinging up to be in the tree I relish the feel of wood under my hands. After so long among the stars and metal of ships, stations and cities being back in my true habitat. Finding a waterfall I sit before it and let my senses reach out to the world around no force holding it back no Worry of harming anyone.

POV Switch Shepard

Eyeing the Eclipse mercenaries that are now being used as security for the site I notice a few of the Asari among them glancing toward the direction in which Kathari went. Walking over. "What's wrong?"

"Well your girl there she's like those Warriors but different. Stronger more powerful I can feel her from here it's like she is the planet. It's making us nervous yet comforted at the same time."

"She's harmless unless provoked." Smiling. "Then all hell breaks loose."

"There's a temple near by that the others like her visited often. I think it was to a god of theirs. The one that threw fire around she took the captain down so quick."

"One thing people like them are good at is taking down a threat and as good as that one may have been I have to say my friend is better."

"I don't doubt it. They listened to your friend and she's just a child."

"A child by our standards only." Chuckling I suggest you all ditch the armor or get off world before the Alliance shows up. Since you didn't actually attack us your fine on that front."

"Yeah My sisters and I will get going." The jogs off the other Asari joining her. A ship lifts off in the distance some 15 minutes later.

My Omni-tool beeps once. Before the comm is auto answered. {Hey Shepard I... I think we are going to need more than a few hours.} Kathari speaks.

"What did you find?"

{A Temple and it's giving off a strange sensation.}

"Reaper?"

{No something different. And powerful.} The tone of Awe in her voice is unnerving. {Just you Shepard meet me here please?}

"On my way." Walking over to Garrus. "Hey I need to go meet up with Kat. You got everything here under control?"

"Yeah go ahead." Garrus nods. Leaving the compound and heading to the nav beacon broadcast by Kathari's omni-tool. Jogging into a clearing I look up and see a massive temple "Holy shit that's a big temple."

"It's Elven. No pre-elven the race that became the elves I think. Magic thrums here it's old, and powerful but asleep. If we step closer that magic will wake." Kathari whispers. "I want to go in but I do not want to trespass."

"There's a Carving here. I can't read it." Stepping forward.

"SHEPARD! What have you done!?" A pressure slams into me. Pushing me back.

"I made the choice it could have a way to defeat the reapers."

"You Stupid Shemlen!" She snaps at me.

"Hold, Tainted Da'len she is able." A voice orders and Kathari's rage instantly vanishes. She turns on her heel to look off to the left. And drops to her knees Bowing. A tan skinned, White haired being flickers into view. "You bear the Banalhan but have your mind."

"I am a Grey Warden Sworn to fight them to my dying breath." Kathari answers quietly.

"You harness the power of them to fight them." The being turns it's head to the side in question

"I suppose Hahren." Kathari answers still on her knees. "I... We did not intend to disturb your slumber."

"You did not we felt the corruption within you and wanted to investigate. Garas." The being turns and starts to walk away. "Come both of you the Shepard and you Daughter of the Elvhen."

"I do not wish to alter you Hahren." Kathari stands slowly.

"Ahh yes our Brethren that traveled to the planet you are from they took away your gift of long life for shunning them. Do not fear Young one. You will not harm me." A small laugh. "Come follow me you wished to See the Temple yes?"

"If it is allowed." Kathari answers.

"It is." The Being nods.

"What do we call you?"

"Sylaise." The being answers.

"The Hearthkeeper." Kathari whispers.

"As your people called me yes." Sylaise answers making Kathari jump. "I visited to teach the ways of healing and grant the ability of what you call magic which from what I can tell you wield a considerable amount."

"...Yes Ma'am." We cross through the doors into the temple and with doing so my Rifle locks out.

"My gear."

"It is fine just unable to function within the walls." Sylaise answers. "Daughter of the Elvhen. Wait here one of the battle tutors will be with you shortly."

"Ma nuvenin Asha'belannar." Kathari bows and waits.

"Now that I have not heard in a long time." Sylaise snickers. "Tell me are there others?"

"I am the last of the Elvhen. Never again Shall I submit." Kathari answers. Her voice wavers slightly.

"Then we will watch you closely. Daughter of the Elvhen." Sylaise responds. "Come The Shepard. We have much to discuss and only a small time to do so in."

POV Switch Jack

"Where the hell are Shepard and Kat?"

"Off exploring some Temple I believe." Garrus answers. "Why?"

"Trying to figure out when the hell we are getting out of here."

"When they get back." He answers.

"Thanks Scarface."

"Not a problem Jack." He chuckles before walking off.

"Hey uhh anyone else unable to contact Shepard?" Jacob asks.

Tapping my ear piece I get static back. "Can't get Kat either."

"That is not a good sign." Garrus groans.

"Those two are together so it can't be that bad right?"

"It's Shepard." Tali and Garrus answer at the same time.

"Shit."

POV Switch Kathari

A Creator's disciple walks towards me. "Follow girl." Before turning down a hall. We enter a courtyard open to the sky. "Attack me with your strongest power." Firing off a bolt of lightning they bat it aside like a fly. "Do not Mock me Either use your fullest or leave this sacred place!" Gathering the electricity along my arms I let it build until I feel my hair standing on end. Before unleashing it. They block it with crossed arms. Before shaking it off. "Your still holding back!" They return fire with my own electricity it rips through me like a thousand needles. "Is this what the gift has fallen too?"

"I did my best Sir." Pushing up from my place on the ground. "My magic is not as powerful as yours."

"Foolish girl your raw power far outclasses mine." The teacher sits before me. "Now where do you call your power from?"

"Nature and the beyond."

"Look within. As well as the other sources when Nature is not available you call upon spirit. When you do not call from within you call from others." A ball of pure energy springs into being between us. "So much has been lost by your people even before you were born." The energy washes over me and the lingering pain from his attack fades away. "Are you ready to learn?"

"I am." Standing up.

"Good by the time you leave with your companion you will be sore and tired." He Chuckles before standing. "Now reach out with your mind and touch everything in this space and draw from it let no one source contribute too much. Freedom is control, Control is balance."

"And Balance is power."

"You know this good." He nods.

"My people may have forgotten much but we...I remember my teachings..." Closing my eyes and letting my magic reach out and connect with the very planet itself.

"That's it let the planet's energy flow through you like water Focus it and let it out." He coaches. "Elgar'nan will be very pleased that a follower of his love is this powerful."

"You... recognize my Vallaslin?"

"Of course Daughter of the Elvhen. How could I not?" He grins. "Now gather your power and unleash it fully Hit me with everything you have." Summoning a blast of raw magic. It builds before I let it go. Connecting with him and pushing him back. "Wonderful!" He praises. "You catch on quick!"

"I had to Fighting the Banalhan for a living certainly makes you learn quick or die."

"Very true, You are dying from this though yet you fight as if you have many years to do so in." Brushing the dirt from his leather armor.

"27 years until my death, I know the price I paid."

"If you know it then perhaps Sylaise can help lessen the call you hear." He Muses.

"I hear no call now."

"Interesting then you truly have mastered this corruption within you." He humms. "Give me your hand." Extending my hand to him. In a flash of steel My palm is sliced and the blood wells within it. With a flourish of fingers he raises the blood in my hand into the air and it separates into two separate orbs one I can sense the blight within and other is free of it. "This can be reversed."

"I can return to normal?"

"It would take time and powerful Energies but yes." He nods. With a wave the blood dries and flutters to the ground as black dust before another wash of healing energy glosses over my hand. "Back to your teachings." A powerful pressure crashes over my mind. "Fight it push it back."

Pressing against the force earns a small reprieve. A whiplash of Magic coils around my mind before shying away And retreating behind a wall of power. Going on the offensive shatters the wall like glass and I dive into the realm of magic. "Daughter of the Elvhen, Follower of Mythal welcome." A deep voice rebounds around me. "Follow me." Standing from my place I find my tutor nodding and gently pushing me towards the man before me.

"Go with him Gain the knowledge to return here through the gate." He whispers. Walking towards the new comer.

"Elgar'nan." He introduces himself. "You are not like those that followed her before you take the Great protector to new heights."

"I..." He raises a hand.

"Quiet no need to answer, just follow." He turns and walks away I follow behind him. "I will teach you the way to open the gate into this place and bestow upon you a powerful Relic."

"Be quick these two have to leave soon." Sylaise calls out.

"Of course. Go give The Shepard the information." He responds. "Garas Da'len." He leads me into a room where the walls glow with power. "This room is surrounded by the lifeblood of thousands of planets it will unlock your highest potential." He steps from the room and a greenish mist floods the chamber. "Calm yourself Daughter of the Elvhen. It is simply to cleanse your skin." The mist clings to me for a moment before falling away. "Step through." Walking out. He hands me a robe. "For your Dip in the font."

"Thank you."

"Do not speak as though I will strike you down for merely that. When you speak, speak with Strength." He sighs. "Tell me do you fear me?"

"No... Just... In shock."

"Meeting those your were taught to Revere a bit confusing is it?"

"Yes..." Nodding.

He laughs fully. "I thought as much. Give it time and you will be cursing us out."

"And he has a sense of humor.."

"See it's starting already!" Another laugh.

"Creator's preserve me."

"We shall try." He chuckles.

My palm slaps into my forehead the sound echoes off the walls. "Oww..."

"Yes Slapping yourself tends to hurt." Elgar'nan States.

A low tune plays.

 _'Once we were_

 _in our peace_

 _with our lives assured._

 _Once we were_

 _not afraid of the dark._

 _Once we sat in our kingdom_

 _with hope and pride._

 _Once we ran through_

 _the fields with great strides._

 _We held the fade_

 _and the demon's flight_

 _so far from our children_

 _and from our lives._

 _We held together_

 _the fragile sky_

 _to keep our way of life._

 _Once we raised_

 _up our chalice_

 _in victory._

 _Once we sat_

 _in the light of our dreams._

 _Once we were_

 _in our homeland_

 _with strength and might._

 _Once we were_

 _not afraid of the night.'_

"That song... I've heard it before it's the legend of Tarasyl'an Te'las."

"An ancient structure yes. To protect the Elvhen. We Ascended into our current being."

"We fell to Humanity they destroyed us."

"No your ancestors destroyed themselves, They became complacent bound by ritual." He responds. "You are different you know the exact price."

"In war, Victory. In peace, Vigilance. In death, Sacrifice."

"A statement that marks your knowledge." He nods with a small smile the next door glides open on soundless mechanisms. A large glass tube stands before us. "Here is the font. Once you step in I can not stop the process until it is done you will be given all the knowledge that was once bestowed upon your ancestors. Your abilities while already quite powerful will increase again I will not lie to you Daughter of the Elvhen it will be unpleasant make the choice." I step towards the glass tube and a panel slides open. "Remember once you enter there is no turning back." He reminds I step in and turn to face him. Two crystal like orbs float before me. "Place your hands on the orbs." I place my hands upon the orbs and the sound of rushing liquids. Before I am surrounded by a purple fluid. "The orbs will keep you breathing just open your mind." Closing my eyes a sharp pain radiates over me and spreads out every nerve burns with fire for what seems an eternity before It stops and the cool air of the temple greets me again.

"It is done." A familiar voice states. "How do you feel?"

Pushing myself slowly up to my knees I sit there and look at the man and find myself staring at the face of a Man I taught some magic too. "S..Solas? But how?"

"I remember going by that name. But you may also know me by another."

"Fen'Harel Why are you here?" Backing away quickly and scrambling to my feet.

"I am here to keep watch as I have always done I felt her arrival." He turns to face Elgar'nan. "The last time these gifts were bestowed to an Elvhen they sank into nothing. I watched as the Elvhen were destroyed father." He turns to look at me. "Kathari of the Elvhen. The last of the Grey calm yourself."

"Come no closer!" Reaching for my magic only for it flicker on my fingertips. Pitifully weak.

"Dar Atisha Lethallan. I am not a threat to you within these walls." He tries to calm me.

"I..." Sliding along the wall. 'Solas' steps towards me. Before Elgar'nan steps between us. "Ma Serannas Elgar'nan." Bolting from the room. I reach the main hall and find Shepard waiting with the Woman who invited us into this place.

"Kathari are you alright? You look pale."

"Fine." Slowing to a walk.

"I can feel that you have been given the knowledge of how to return here good." Sylaise smiles. "Take this." She places a sheathed blade in my hands. "It will serve you well."

"Ma Serannas Mistress Sylaise." Bowing deeply.

"Dareth Shiral Daughter of the Elvhen Vanguard of The Shepard." Sylaise nods and smiles.

"I... have a question. If you are the Goddess of fire and healing. Where is Mythal, the one Kathari follows most closely?" Shepard asks.

"Mother is... Still sleeping she is weak at the moment recovering but as with our immortality comes the slow healing of injury." Sylaise answers.

Mythal is injured?!" Looking to the Goddess before me. "Can I help?"

"No Da'len your gifts while powerful can only fix what you can. It would kill you to heal her and you need to survive." Sylaise smiles. "Now go your friends must be worried."

"Yeah they probably think I went and died... again." Shepard rolls her eyes.

"Again?... No I'm done for the day when we get back to the ship I am taking a shower and going to sleep."

POV Switch Shepard

"Hopefully all of this a really bad dream." Kathari mutters.

"This is not the fade Da'len."

"Your not helping." I singsong.

"Go be off you two." Sylaise dismisses and we leave the temple.

As we walk back to the compound. "So... we are not going to talk about meeting another Species?"

"No." Kathari answers.

"I don't know about you but I'm treating it as a first contact situation."

"Great. Still not talking about it." She answers quickly.

"So this really has you shaken up this badly?"

"People should not meet their own gods." She explains.

"Fair point." Shrugging. "Garrus how's the clean up over there?"

{Shepard there you are we've been trying to reach you for almost 2 hours is Kat with you?}

"Yea she is well mostly."

{Mostly?} Jack asks.

"It's complicated. Really fucking complicated."

{Tell it to me straight is Kat awake?} Jack asks.

"Yes she is though how long after we get back to the Normandy she remains that way is the question."

{Kat how are you feeling?} Jack asks her.

"I'm fine Jack just had a very long day." Kathari sighs. We approach the wall and enter the compound she collects her armor and climbs into the shuttle with the Eluvian. With the shuttles ready we leave the planet and the Temple of the Creators to be again lost to the void of Space.

After the shuttles dock with the ship and Kathari's mirror is carefully taken to her room. Where once it is in place and secured she collapses in her bed. With a muttered good night.

Exiting her cabin. "Are you positive she's alright?" Tali asks.

"She had a long day. It's not really my place to say more."


	17. Chapter 17

A/N So a bit of an unplanned but needed Hiatus there updates will continue at a slower pace. Need to build up a bit of a buffer again and get the second arc sorted out Here's Chapter 17

* * *

Chapter 17: Mirror Troubles

The door to the cabin hisses open and out walks Kathari looking like she had a rough night. "It wasn't a dream." She mutters.

"What wasn't?"

"The shit that went down yesterday. Where's Shepard?" She asks.

"On the crew deck last I knew."

"Ma Serannas." She nods and dashes up the stairs.

"That was fucking weird." Returning to the Datapad.

POV Switch Shepard

"Shepard! We need to talk about Melava." Kathari calls out.

"Slow down Kat speak standard my translator went haywire."

"What do you mean? Shepard I am speaking Standard."

"Kat your slipping into elvish I think and my translator garbles it."

"We need to talk about yesterday." She repeats slowly.

"Okay got it where do you want to do this?"

"Where ever you think is best." She answers.

"My quarters 5 minutes get something to eat and meet me there alright?"

"Ma nuvenin." She nods. Before walking up to Gardener. And speaks to him. He does a double take before she speaks again. And he hands her a tray of food.

She sits at the table closest to the Med-bay and starts to eat. Standing from my seat I walk to Miranda's office. Before entering. "Hey Miranda."

"Shepard how is Kathari?" She asks.

"Awake if having slight communication issues." Chuckling. "Really need her to help develop a Language program for our translators for her Elven."

"It would make it easier yes." She smirks. "She seemed rather shaken by events of yesterday what happened once you entered that temple?"

"Long story short Kathari's entire world was shaken."

"I see." She responds before I leave her cabin and head to the lift. Riding it to my cabin and stepping out I find Kathari waiting by the door.

"There you are." Smiling lightly.

"Commander, after you." She nods before we enter my cabin.

"So... what had you looking like you've seen a ghost?"

"I saw someone I thought was dead long ago turns out they are the one god I was taught to avoid." She answers.

"Who was that?"

"Fen'Harel."

"I didn't see them."

"You won't unless he wants you to he is a trickster he knows how to hide." She sighs. "Everything I was taught almost all of it's a lie. I feel as if I should be angry at humanity."

"What for?"

"Your people tore down the Elvhenan." She answers. "But I was told that we destroyed ourselves Complacency destroyed us shortened our lifespans made us weak to disease, Made us mortal. Hollow shells of what we were!" Now pacing Green light flickering along her skin like fire. "Mir Banal happened I would be long dead!"

"Kathari calm down. Your mixing in elven."

"Abelas ...Sorry I can't help it I have to think about it now." She sits down. "Creator's I never thought I would be derailed by this."

"To be fair. You also never thought this would happen."

"Not helping Shepard. So you died once?" She responds changing the subject.

"I did. Ask Liara or Miranda for more details though." Nodding. "Banalhan what is that?"

"The elven name for the blight. Or the Reapers I guess." She answers. "I should get back to my room I have to make sure the Eluvian is working properly and I need time to think. See you later Shepard." She leaves the cabin.

POV Switch Kathari

Stepping from the elevator I head down below the Engineering deck and walk past Jack's corner. "Kat you feeling alright?"

"Fine why?"

"Say that again My translator went nuts."

"Fine why?"

"You just seem a little distracted."

"Alot has happened in the last day."

"Like what?"

"Learning that my people worst moment in history was caused by their own folly and that my own gods are still around today, not just legend."

"Ahh I think I get it." Jack nods.

"Come with me Jack." Walking into my Quarters.

"Does this thing work?" She motions to the Eluvian.

"If you have the key." Extending a hand a flicker of magic races along my arm. And the mirror flares to life. "Want to see the other side?"

"Shit, you sure it's safe?" She asks.

"Positive Jack." She steps up to it and and step through. She follows.

"Freaky place." She comments and her voice carries like always in the crossroads

"This is where all Eluvian's meet. Every corner of every world where my gods have been and the worst part is I have the key to them all. I could go anywhere."

"Including the citadel?" She asks.

"Including the citadel so long as a mirror stands there I can go."

"Shit this place gives me the creeps." She rubs her tattooed arms. "Can we leave now."

"Certainly." She practically jumps through the mirror and I step through. Before closing it again.

"What happened yesterday you were white as a sheet."

"I met my gods Jack the beings that my people worshiped. I think I did pretty well all things considered."

"Gods? Are you sure you didn't breathe in some hallucinogenic crap?" Jack asks.

"If I did then so did Shepard and It was pretty real." Placing several can-trip spells around the mirror.

"What are those for?" Jack questions the thrumming symbols around the mirror.

"Warnings."

"Of what?"

"Potential visitors."

"Seriously?" Jack scoffs.

"Yes. I am not taking chances if those go off I will know."

"Alright relax no need to go all Elf on me."

"I was speaking Elvish again wasn't I?"

"Yes you were." She chuckles. "Part of what happened yesterday?"

"I guess." Sitting before the Eluvian. "I need some time alone Jack."

"Alright see you kid." She responds.

"Yeah." I answer back as the door hisses closed.

POV Switch Shepard

"Hey Commander I've been getting strange blips on the channels about red Eezo." Joker greets.

"Strange EDI keep that noted follow the comm traffic let me know if things get strange."

"Yes Commander, You may wish to note that Kathari entered a meditative state 3 hours ago and has not moved since."

"She hasn't eaten?"

"No." EDI responds. "The mirror within her room is also giving off readings."

"Kathari did something to it to protect it so it's probably white noise from that." Looking to the datapad I wrote up on the findings in the temple. "I'll go drag Kat out of her room gotta talk to her anyways." Walking the length of the ship and stepping into the elevator riding it down to the Crew deck where Chakwas steps in. "Hey Doc."

"Checking on Kathari Commander?"

"Need to talk with her about yesterday. And yeah gonna drag her out to eat."

"It seems Magi are just like determined biotics. Forgetting important meals."

"I remember to eat." Chuckling. The Elevator stops. "What's that?"

"A monitor to allow me to track her magic usage Mordin designed it. It reads the Fields around her."

"Ahh... Basically the stronger the field is the more powerful the spell she is letting off."

"In theory may be the reverse we don't know yet." Stepping out and walking through the door and down the stairs.

The door hisses open and we see Jack sitting on the bed watching The Mirror. "Jack? What's up?"

"Just making sure that thing doesn't turn on." She points to the mirror.

"It's a mirror." Chakwas states.

"I walked through it twice Doc it's not just a mirror." Jack states.

"You went through the mirror?"

"I asked if it worked. She proved it."

"Why is everyone in my room?"

"It's past lunch time. The doc wanted to give you a check up and Jack was already in here."

"So your my mother now?" Kathari asks with a small grin.

"Hah! She's got you Shepard." Jack cackles.

"Your just as bad Jack." She taunts.

"Hey!" Jack retorts. "Forgive me for not wanting to watch my friend get sucked into a weird magic blackhole mirror thing."

"I wouldn't be sucked in Jack the mirror will not activate unless I Channel magic into it and give the key." Kathari laughs standing up. "I was trying to reach out to the fade again with no luck I can feel something but it is so removed that it's hard to reach. It keeps slipping away."

"You'll get it one of these times." Grinning. "Now food."

"I'm not hungry for once." She steps up to the Mirror. "Enesal of Falon'din." Her arms flare with a Blue light and the mirror flares the same. She steps through.

Jumping in after her. "Kathari are you sure you should be... Where are we?"

"The crossroads the place where all Eluvians meet why did you follow me?"

"I'm not sure about you but exploring the inside of a mirror to different worlds seems dangerous."

"I'm just looking in here I can tell if a mirror is broken or not and whether or not it leads to a Dangerous place is also a simple enough task." She answers. "Stay close if you do not wish to get lost." Following Kathari around as she searches for something. She stops before several mirrors and a tingle races up my spine by each one before moving on. We stop at one and the tingle intensifies she extends her hand and the mirror responds with a flash of green light, Her arm and hand flare the same which leads to the mirror flaring green and staying lit up before flickering and shattering Kathari stumbles back from it. Shaking off the feeling of ants crawling under my skin. "Well... shit."

"The other side was buried when I activated it the rocks shifted breaking it." She answers.

"We should maybe return to the ship? Your pretty pale." Placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Y..yeah that was not the brightest move." She nods with a small smile and we leave the Crossroads. And she closes the doorway. Before placing glowing marks on the ground around the mirror. "Warnings. That if tripped even you will know Shepard."

"Kat I think that even if your gods came through that thing you wouldn't know if they don't want you to." Shaking my head. "Come on time for grub."

"Food sounds good right now." She smirks. Climbing the stairs and stepping into the elevator. "What time is it?"

"17:00." I check again. "Wow we were gone that long?"

"The Eluvians tend to distort time a bit." She smiles.

"So... think we'll see the warriors again?"

"No they died long ago, Merely an echo in time kept them alive it righted once they passed through the mirror." We step from the elevator and rounding the corner. Tali jumps up and nearly tackles Kathari.

"Where were you?" Tali asks in a panic.

"Exploring the mirror we picked up." Kathari answers holding onto Tali to steady herself.

"Exploring the what? That makes no sense." Tali responds.

"She was playing with magic."

"I was not playing Shepard." Kathari rolls her eyes.

"She knows what she's doing Tali. At least only one with any idea." Chuckling at the glare I get.

"Tali as much as I enjoy this. I really need to eat, then sleep." Kathari chuckles. "Besides everyone's staring." She steps back before heading to the counter and grabbing her meal she sits in her place between Kasumi and Jack I grab my tray and sit by Garrus.

"Any interesting new worlds to explore Kid?" Garrus asks.

"One or two if the mirrors do not backlash and break." She answers after taking a bit of food. "Feel like crawling through Million year old Tombs and Crypts, I'll warn you though Spiders used to get pretty big in my day." She smiles mischievously. "I will not be responsible for a grown ass warrior pissing himself and rusting his armor." The entire table falls quiet before laughing wildly.

"Alright you got me Kathari that was good." Garrus shakes his head. "Who taught you to tell jokes?"

"That wasn't a joke. And a mix of people. Mainly a Blonde haired Human mage he was an odd one and a Dirty minded Dwarf." She answers. "Living with a group of Wardens that acted no better than moody children at times taught you how to make a joke."

"You had strange friends."

"You don't know the half of it." She chuckles. "The Commander was the worst of them all at times. Though when Zev was around he was always the worst." She shakes her head. "Lecherous little shit. Love him but lecherous as all creation."

"Sounds like this Zev was really special." Tali snickers. "Care to share?"

"Rather not ruin the innocent view you all have of me." She smirks and Jack shoves her. "Oh fine I slept with him on occasion."

"Assassin boy?" Jack asks.

"Yes."

"Wait assassin?" Tali asks.

"Yes, Tali an assassin." Kathari nods. Before yawning. "Goodnight everyone." She picks up her tray and slips it into the decon unit before heading for the elevator.


End file.
